Bittersweet Simphony
by killerqueen04
Summary: Ichigo ha vencido a Ginjou y a Tsukishima y a logrado recuperar sus poderes. Es el nuevo capitán del 5nto escuadrón. En el mundo humano sus amigos lo extrañan, sobre todo Inoue, pero una desgracia puede hacer que ambos vuelvan a verse. ICHIHIME
1. The most painful thing: Say Goodbye

**N/A:** Ya sé, ya sé. Se supone que debo estar terminando las actualizaciones de Goodbye Halcyon days, Geishas Dream y de Star Collision, pero este fic ya lo tenia pensado desde hacia mucho, aunque tuve que cambiarle varias cosas. La mitad de este fic estaba escrito mucho antes de Star Collision y de Geishas Dream, ero debido a que no tenia mucha musa, pues lo deje incompleto. Lo había pensado como una saga después de lo de Hueco Mundo, pero después de haber visto el cap del miercoles, pues decidi cambiarlo y escribirlo con la Saga de ahora. Por cierto, el cap del miércoles estuvo realmente bueno, aunque sigo pensando que no me gusto que Rukia apareciera. No me vayan a entender mal, Rukia es uno de mis pj favoritos, es que simplemente esperé más de los nakamas humanos de Ichigo (Ishida, Chad y Orihime) y me desilusionaron. Terminaron necesitando la ayuda de Ichi y este termino necesitando a Rukia. Deprimente, muy deprimente, pero esperemos que Tite no nos siga trolleando con todo esto ¬¬

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic va dedicado a todos esos chicos y chicas que siempre leen mis trabajos y siempre me dejan un review. Muchas gracias, no saben cuan feliz me hace leer sus opiniones y todo las cosas que me escriben en sus reviews. Este fic va para todos ustedes, que saben quienes son ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Debido a que no tengo suficiente $$$ para pagarle a ninguno de los personajes de Bleach para el disclaimer de hoy, pues lo diré yo ¬¬ "Bleach es la obra maestra de Tite Kubo Sempai, publicado en la Shonen Jump y llevado a la animación por la Pierrot. No me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecerá algún día, pero pueden estar seguros de que si fuera mio, Bleach ya tendría pareja canon. Sip, Ichihime por siempre. " - ahorrare dinero para poder traer a algún invitado en el próximo cap, jejeje

* * *

><p><span>Bittersweet Simphony<span>

**C**AP **I**: The most painful thing: Say Goodbye

¿Cómo podrían describir la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese instante? No, no existían palabras que pudieran describir su alegría. Eran demasiados los sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad, ese era la principal. Aquellos dos malditos hombres habían sido vencidos, y él había recuperado nuevamente sus poderes, además de que se encontró con sus viejos amigos, y pudo salvar nuevamente a sus nakamas. Hacia 17 meses que él había vencido al peor traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, y por ello había perdido sus poderes, pero ahora los había recuperado, volvía a ser un shinigami, y había vuelto a salvar a la Sociedad de Almas de una posible amenaza.

Entre todas las personas que se acercaban al joven Kurosaki Ichigo, se había acercado el mismísimo Yamamoto, el Capitán General de la Sociedad de Almas. El capitán general había ido personalmente a la tierra, para agradecer al joven por su osadía de volver a salvarlos a todos. En una pequeña conversación con el joven le planteo el deseo de que Ichigo se convirtiera en el Capitán de la Quinta División, algo que había asombrado a Ichigo. El chico de cabello naranja jamás se espero algo como ello. ¿Ser capitán? ¡Por Dios Santo! Eso jamás había pasado por su cabeza, estaba demasiado lejos de su corta imaginación. Una gran oportunidad que solo se estaba presentando en ese momento.

El chico dudo por unas horas, pero no fue hasta que su padre le hizo ver la gran oportunidad que ello representaba que el chico decidió dar el paso y aceptar el cargo. Rukia, quien ahora era la teniente del capitán Ukitake, no podía creer que su amigo hubiera aceptado y que ahora estaría con ellos en la Sociedad de Almas, igual que tampoco lo podía creer Renji, el nuevo capitán de la tercera división. Todo cambiaria de ese día en adelante, ya no sería más un shinigami sustituto, sino un Capitán. El capitán Kurosaki Ichigo.

La única persona que no sabía cómo reaccionar era Inoue Orihime. La chica sentía que esa era la gran oportunidad de Ichigo, donde entrenaría, y sería una persona importante, pero inminentemente una tristeza la albergo. Ella no volvería a verlo, y ella lo amaba demasiado. Y eso le dolía inmensamente en su interior. La única que parecía percibir el dolor de la chica era Matsumoto Rangiku, que al ver la sonrisa falsa de la chica, la llevo a otra parte.

Matsumoto conocía el dolor de la joven, ya había sufrido demasiado al ser raptada en Hueco Mundo y ahora al saber que había traicionado a su Kurosaki-kun cuando Tsukishima influencio sus pensamientos, como para poder aceptar que su gran amor se fuera. Aun ella no tenía el valor de decirle sus sentimientos a Ichigo, al menos no mientras este estuviese despierto. Y en ese momento decidió que ella no le diría nada jamás. Ella no iba a ser tan egoísta de expresar sus sentimientos cuando en esos instantes él estaba feliz. No solo por su nuevo cargo, sino porque había logrado vencer nuevamente a un enemigo y logro proteger a todos sus amigos y familiares. Ella prefería decirle adiós, porque quizás, solo quizás, ella volvería a verlo en otra vida, si es que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Después de todo, si había callado sus sentimientos durante estos 17 meses, ¿Por qué no callarlos ahora?

—Ichigo— eran muy pocas las veces en que Isshin le hablaba con tanta seriedad a su hijo, y mucho menos comportándose como un hombre serio, y eso llamo la atención del nuevo capitán, quien escucho atento a su padre. —Masaki estaría muy orgullosa si estuviera en estos momentos aquí, aunque sé que ella siempre está contigo. — dijo el hombre, sonriendo. Ichigo solo pudo sonreír de lado y asentir. Solamente su padre conocía cuanto extrañaba Ichigo a su madre. Él jamás había dejado de pensar en ella, él la adoraba y la adoraría por toda su vida.

—Lo sé, viejo. — respondió el chico, recibiendo un par de palmadas en su espalda por parte de su padre, que de un momento a otro decidió lanzarle una patada a Ichigo, que a duras penas logro esquivar. — ¡Maldito!— le grito Ichigo, ya sabía que la seriedad de su padre no duraba mucho y por lo visto con eso lo dejaba a demostrar.

El momento más duro del chico fue despedirse de sus hermanas, sobre todo de Yuzu. La pequeña Kurosaki no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y mucho menos por que su hermano debía irse. Karin, a pesar de no darlo a demostrar, estaba muy afectada. Amaba muchísimo a su hermano, y ahora no lo vería quizás por un buen tiempo. Ichigo les prometió que volvería antes de su graduación de ultimo año, además de haberles advertido que no iba a permitir que tuvieran algún novio, no hasta que no se graduaran de la universidad, lo que provoco que Yuzu se quejara, aun entre lagrimas.

Con Chad e Ishida las cosas fueron un poco mejor. Un intercambio de insultos entre él y el Quincy, donde terminaron expresando el placer de haber pelado juntos. Esa era su forma de expresar su amistad, igual que con Chad, donde solo se dieron la mano y se dijeron una que otra palabra, entre ellas las disculpas del gigante por haber caído en semejante trampa y haber peleado con él por ello. Ante esto, casi todos los shinigamis que estaban en la ciudad, quienes habían sido enviados al ver lo sucedido con los fullbringers, se habían regresado a la Sociedad de Almas, a excepción de Toushiro, quien hablaba con Karin, Matsumoto, Renji y Rukia esperaban por Ichigo.

—Inoue— Ichigo observo directo a los ojos de la chica. Sus grandes ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, que se deslizaban sigilosamente por sus mejillas, sin que ella se percatara. Este era el momento más duro de la chica, parecido al momento donde se despidió de su hermano. Habían pasado 17 meses donde Ichigo no había tenido poderes, donde la amistad de ambos había crecido y fortalecido, pero ella se sentía mal, ella no había podido hacer lo que siempre se decía, no lo había podido proteger de esos dos hombres. Ichigo había llorado, había sido empalado dos veces, y aun así, él termino protegiéndolos, como siempre ocurría.

—Arigato, Kurosaki-kun. Gracias por salvarme… por salvarnos a todos nuevamente. — el chico sonrió amablemente a la chica, tomando entre sus manos sus dedos, apretándolos suavemente. La mano de la chica era mucho más pequeña que la de él, pero su piel era sumamente suave y delicada ante su tacto. Orihime se había vuelto mucho más hermosa durante esos últimos meses, su cabello naranja ahora era semi rizado, y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran mucho más hermosos y grandes, y sus mejillas porcelana siempre mantenían ese ligero rubor, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ichigo, quien no se percataba que cada vez que la chica estaba a su lado, ese rubor aparecía, mientras tanto sus mejillas solían ser de su tono normal, porcelana.

—Volvería a hacerlo si fuera necesario— le dijo honestamente. Los dos jóvenes ya poseían un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. —Inoue…— ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué la extrañaría demasiado? ¿Qué era lo único que no podría soportar de estar en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Qué durante todos estos meses había aprendido a apreciarla como una de sus mejores amigas? ¿Qué extrañaría hablar con ella diariamente? ¿Qué extrañaría todas las veces en las que la acompañaba a su hogar? ¿Qué extrañaría como sus dedos se interceptaban en los suyos como en ese instante? —no quiero que llegues en un buen tiempo a la Sociedad de Almas, espero que puedas terminar tu carrera, tener un esposo, un hogar e hijos, todo lo que siempre has soñado— murmuró el chico, luego de respirar hondamente y decirse a sí mismo de que él no podría ser tan egoísta de expresar lo que sentía. Él ya no iba a estar en el mundo humano, él iba a ser un capitán, era poco probable que volvieran a verse con regularidad. ¿Cómo podría decirle todo ello? Conocía a Inoue, si lo decía, ella sufriría y seria infeliz por el resto de su vida. Sus palabras fueron un arma de doble filo para la chica. Le dolían por que ella no podría encontrar a alguien como él, no deseaba tener una familia sino era a su lado. Pero no solo le dolían por ello, sino porque entendió que Ichigo no la quería, y no era que no le sorprendiera, porque ya se lo esperaba, era por es mucho más doloroso escucharlo que imaginarlo diariamente. Una sonrisa hueca se dibujo en su rostro, para luego asentir.

—Lo prometo, Kurosaki-kun— dijo aun con esa sonrisa hueca en su rostro. Ichigo reconoció al instante que la chica no era sincera. Durante esos meses, Ichigo había conocido cada faceta de Inoue, desde la determinada, hasta la chica amigable e inocente. Conocía sus sonrisas, y sabia que esa sonrisa era la que solía expresar 'no te preocupes, estoy bien' aunque en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro.

—… bien, esta será la última vez que nos veamos durante un buen tiempo… Sayonara, Inoue. — el corazón del chico palpito rápidamente, dándole otro ligero apretón a los dedos de Orihime. La chica no pudo contener las lágrimas, al subir su mirada a la del chico. Quizás él no la amaba, pero eso no importaba, ella seguiría amándolo por toda la eternidad. No importaría cuantos días y noches pasaran sin verlo, él siempre estaría impregnado a su corazón y su alma. Por toda la vida. Por eso había amado y disfrutado esos 17 meses, porque su amistad con él había crecido, y eso jamás ella lo olvidaría.

—Sayonara… Kurosaki-kun…— sus dedos se soltaron, mientras el chico comenzaba a caminar, aun observando a la chica, luego dio la vuelta y entro al senkaimon que lo llevaría al Seireitei. _Adiós, Ichigo-kun_ se dijo mentalmente la chica, mientras el portal se cerraba tras de Ichigo y podía ver como la mitad de su corazón se iba tras de él.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, que fue interrumpido por Ishida, al ofrecerse al acompañarla a su casa. Pero la chica solo deseaba estar sola, aun no podía creer en todo lo que había ocurrido, que Ichigo fuera ahora un capitán; que Tsukishima y Ginjou-junto a los demás fullbringers- hubieran sido vencidos, porque siempre habían sido malos; que Rukia hubiera aparecido y devuelto los poderes a Ichigo… todo era tan confuso y deprimente. Orihime negó la cabeza. Se disculpo, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en silencio, observando con el rabillo del ojo todo a su paso. Las personas que caminaban por las calles la observaban dubitativos al observar las ropas desgarradas que llevaba puestas, siempre que había una batalla terminaba de la misma forma. A la chica le importo muy poco, más bien parecía estar demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para pensar en lo que los demás dijeran de ella. Orihime cruzo el parque, escuchando las risas de los niños, observando las parejas caminar de mano. Sonrió torpemente, ella había creído que jamás iba a poder regresar al parque, ver el sol, o sentir el aire en su cuerpo cuando había sido raptada a Hueco Mundo. Ahora que lo pensaba todo era estúpido y nada tenía sentido, porque no estaba él. Era sumamente egoísta su pensamiento, pero era todo lo que podía pensar. Observo el edificio de su residencia, para suspirar lentamente. Limpio las lágrimas que se habían deslizado mientras caminaba por el parque y subió las escaleras, para dar con la puerta de su apartamento.

Como si se tratara de un zombie, Orihime entro al apartamento. Todo estaba completamente en orden, y al estar en completa soledad, todo lo que podía escuchar era el Tic Tac del reloj y su respiración agitada por el subir las escaleras con rapidez. Observo la fotografía de su hermano Sora y le dio una leve reverencia.

—Eh regresado, onii-chan.— murmuro, dejando que las lagrimas volvieran a deslizarse por sus mejillas, luego de esto, la chica de cabello naranja entro a su baño, quitándose las ropas desgarradas, arrojándolas al suelo, observándolas con cierta culpabilidad. ¿Cómo había caído en un truco tan malvado? ¿Cómo había actuado en contra de Ichigo? ¿Cómo? Abrió la pluma y dejo el agua correr, para que se calentara, mientras se observaba al espejo. Tenía ojeras, sus mejillas estaban sucias por las lágrimas y el polvo de las explosiones y batallas, en sus ojos grises comenzaban a formarse las pequeñas venas por tanto llorar. En general, estaba en muy mal estado físico. Se metió en su tina con agua caliente, percibiendo como el agua limpiaba las impurezas físicas. Su mirada estaba perdida, no sabía porque, pero de un momento a otro deseaba llorar, pero las lagrimas no salían, como si se hubiera quedado paralizado su rostro, ¿acaso las lagrimas se agotaban y por eso ella ya no podía llorar? ¿Acaso había llorado tanto durante todos esos meses que sus ojos se habían secado? Salió del baño, veinte minutos después, y busco una de sus pijamas predilectas, una de color azulada y con pequeños ositos impresos.

Con pasos automáticos, Orihime llego hasta el pasillo de su apartamento, y se deslizo hasta el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, sin llorar o poder decir algo, estaba paralizada. Respiraba porque tenía que hacerlo, y lo hacía de forma automática, no porque ella quisiera. Su mente solo podía procesar los momentos donde había observado a Ichigo peleando por salvarlos de nuevo-pero sobre todo con la mirada que le había dedicado el chico a Rukia, luego brincaban a la parte donde el daba la espalda y entraba al senkaimon, junto a Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto y Toushiro. ¡Dios, como le dolía el pecho! Su teléfono celular sonó una y otra vez. La primera melodía era de Tatsuki, la segunda debía ser de Chad o Ishida, y la última era para los números no identificados. No podía responder, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, o que decir, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Su mente estaba en blanco, como si los efectos del lavado de cerebro de Tsukishima aun estuvieran en ella, dejándole solamente aquellas dos imágenes en su mente, en las cuales el protagonista era Ichigo. La noche llego, y ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza necesaria para colocarse de pie y encender la luz. Se quedo en oscuridad total, solo percibiendo los sonidos de uno que otro auto, y de sus vecinos abriendo o cerrando sus puertas. Sus ojos estaban colocados sobre los impresos de sus osos, pero era como si no estuviera viendo nada. Sentía su cuerpo horriblemente agotado, pero el dolor más horrible era el que sentía en su pecho, como si su corazón se estuviera despedazando. Ella era una asquerosa egoísta, como podía estar pensando en sus sentimientos cuando sabía que Kurosaki-kun estaba feliz.

De un momento a otro, sin haberlo previsto, comenzó a llorar en voz alta, casi convulsando, sintiendo como su respiración era trabajosa y como su pecho subía y bajaba por sus gritos. Sus llantos desgarradores le arrebataban el aliento, mientras que acostaba su cabeza sobre el frio suelo, las lágrimas mojándolo. Su cuerpo temblaba con brusquedad, mientras mas y mas sollozos se abrían paso por su garganta, secándola e hiriéndola. ¡Oh, dulce dolor! Odiaba todo, deseaba morir, deseaba desaparecer. Pero si moría, deseaba no ir a la Sociedad de Almas, porque allí estaría él. Y él le había dicho que no deseaba verla allí, porque deseaba que ella tuviera una familia. Nuevamente ese maldito trato de hermanos. ¿Acaso le era tan difícil entender que ella no lo quería como hermano, que a los únicos que quería como hermanos eran a Ishida, Chad e incluso Abarai? ¿Acaso amaba tanto a Rukia que le era imposible entenderlo? Ahh, claro, ya entendía por qué no quería que fuera allí, él iba a tener el camino libre con Rukia-ellos habían estado 17 meses sin verse, sin hablarse, era lógico, él no deseaba tener que volver a lidiar con un estorbo, con una carga a la que debía estar salvando a cada diez minutos. Todo lo dicho sobre una familia, esposo y carrera eran puras hipocresías. Él no la amaba, y eso era evidente. Otra vez volvía a sentirse mal consigo misma, y todo ese odio. Ella no debía odiar a Rukia, porque ella era su amiga, ella había ido por ella a Hueco Mundo… tampoco podía odiarlo a él, porque él, más que nadie, había sufrido para poder salvarla en aquel horrible lugar, y ahora la había vuelto a salvar. ¿Entonces a quien debía odiar? Su respuesta era a ella misma. Por idiota, por haberse enamorado de alguien que no sentía lo mismo por ella, por haber pensado que ella iba a tener un final feliz. Sorpresa, Inoue Orihime, los finales felices nunca existieron y tampoco existirían. Todo lo que la rodeaba era la dura y asquerosa realidad. Ella jamás iba a ser feliz, porque estaba atada a ese sentimiento. Como deseaba poder borrar su memoria, junto a los recuerdos de él, así quizás, solo quizás, ella podría ser feliz, o al menos intentarlo.

—Orihime-sama, por favor, cálmese, se va a enfermar si continua llorando de esa forma— pidió amablemente Ayame, observando preocupada a Orihime. La chica continúo llorando por un largo rato, ignorando a los Rikka que estaban a su lado, observando cómo su ama se iba destruyendo a sí misma.

— ¡Ya basta!— grito Tsubaki, colocándose frente a ella, captando su atención. —Si bien es cierto que el shinigami no te ama, no puedes quedarte aquí como una idiota, llorando y lamentándote por lo que no pudo ser. Eso es de débiles mujer, eso es de idiotas— dijo el hada, cruzándose de brazos. Los demás Rikkas solo pudieron negar la cabeza ante la severidad de su compañero. —Si deseas ser una estúpida, llorar toda tú vida y lamentarte el por qué siempre fuiste una carga, adelante. Si quieres lamentarte por qué no moriste, o intentar suicidarte, hazlo, hay muchas formas, inclusive puedo darte ideas. Eres tú la que siempre será una carga por ser tan débil y no querer superarte, eres tú la que cargara con la vergüenza de ser siempre la que debe ser rescatada. Todos tus amigos se han superado solos, todos lucharon por ti cuando estuviste en aquel lugar, y tú te encierras en tú mundo, a llorar por un shinigami y por como la vida ha sido una mierda contigo. ¿Es esa la mujer que nos utilizo la primera vez para salvar a su amiga de aquel hollow? ¿Es esa la mujer que rescato a la shinigami de ser asesinada por un compañero shinigami al pensar que no podrían hacer nada? ¿Es esa la que se interpuso ante un espada mucho más fuerte para que no atacaran a el shinigami, llevándose el ataque que pudo haberla asesinado? ¿Es esa la que se entrego al enemigo para salvar a sus amigos? ¿Es esa la que coloco su escudo para salvarlo del ataque del espada? ¿Es esa la que estuvo entrenando por 17 meses para ser mejor y no ser una carga? No, no lo creo, esto que estoy viendo frente a mi es solo un trozo de la verdadera mujer, solo un restante de lo que verdaderamente era. ¡Y joder! ¡Me arrepentiré de esto! Pero extraño a esa mujer loca, extremadamente rara y tonta que siempre estaba dispuesta a superarse para luchar con sus amigos, aquella que siempre se estaba prometiendo a si misma que sería mejor para algún día poder pelear al lado de ellos sin ser una carga. Esta llorona y estúpida que tengo frente a mí la desconozco como ama. — condeno Tsubaki con voz fuerte y determinada para el horror del resto de sus compañeros.

—Perdónelo Orihime-sama, él no sabe…. —

—Tsubaki-kun— los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron nuevamente, pero los Rikka notaron que en ella había de nuevo un poco de brillo. Obviamente no era como antes, y todo por el shinigami, pero al menos su ama comenzaba a recuperarse. —Arigato— la joven atrajo con sus dedos al hada para darle un abrazo, Tsubaki, luego de varias quejas y amenazas, cedió al abrazo, dándole una suave palmada en la cabeza a la chica. De todos los Rikkas, el que siempre la entendía y la hacía colocarse de pie era Tsubaki, y por su estupidez nunca le había mostrado importancia para el ataque, hasta hace 17 meses, donde el hada masculina se había convertido en el primero al llamar, y el que siempre le estaba hablando mentalmente. Orihime suponía que Tsubaki era como un Zangetsu para Ichigo, el espíritu que siempre le estaba explicando y hablándole sobre cómo controlar y manejar sus poderes.

Orihime limpio sus lagrimas y se encamino nuevamente al baño, para refrescar su rostro. ¿Por qué pensar negativamente? ¿Acaso ella no lo amaba? En vez de estar triste debía estar feliz, Kurosaki-kun no había muerto, ¡él era un capitán! ¡Un avance en su carrera! Y se lo merecía, por Kami-sama que si lo merecía. Él había sido el que más trabajo tuvo durante toda la lucha. Él no solo había salvado a Rukia, sino que la había salvado a ella, y a Karakura de Aizen, y ahora volvía a salvarlos de Tsukishima y Ginjou. Ella procuraría que sus poderes siguieran creciendo, para cuando hubiera un nuevo enemigo, ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para arreglárselas sola. Ella les mostraría a todos que ella era fuerte, ella no volvería a ser una carga nunca más. Entrenaría sola con sus Rikkas como lo había realizado todo estos meses, y continuaría aprendiendo a usar ataques con mayor habilidad. Era cierto lo que le había dicho Tsubaki, todo era cierto. No solo se encontraba avergonzada con sus Rikka-especialmente con Tsubaki-, sino con su hermano. Él jamás hubiera podido soportar verla de esa manera tan destruida. Ella debía pensar en que sería el orgullo de su hermano, por que por algo él la había rescatado de los maltratos de sus padres. Por algo los dos habían huido y comenzando de cero.

—Mañana en la tarde comenzaremos nuevamente con los entrenamientos, chicos— les aviso a sus Rikkas. Tsubaki solo pudo asentir, para luego lanzarse y pegarle a uno de sus compañeros. Estaba satisfecho de que sus palabras hubiera valido la pena, él odiaba admitirlo, pero adoraba a esa joven, por eso siempre estaba aconsejando como debía pelear, como debía mantener el control sobre ella misma. Él la podía leer como a un libro.

Orihime fue hasta su cocina y busco en el refrigerador. Tomo el embase de helado de pistacho y busco una cuchara limpia en los cajones. Antes de darle una bocanada, tocaron a la puerta con fuerza y agite. Antes de ir a abrirla, Orihime percibió los reatsius de sus visitantes, para sentirse algo culpable. La chica corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió. Tatsuki, Ishida y Chad estaban frente a ella, agitados.

— ¡Chicos!— sonriente, para la sorpresa de los tres chicos. Ellos, al igual que los Rikkas, se habían percatado que su sonrisa no era la misma de antes, cuando estaba Kurosaki, pero al menos comenzaba a sonreír y ese era un buen paso.

— ¿Por qué demonios no respondías el móvil?— inquirió alarmada Tatsuki. Orihime observo con el rabillo del ojo el teléfono, que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. Si hubiera sabido que sus amigos iban a llegar tan alarmados, hubiera respondido. Al igual que ella, esos tres jóvenes se sentían muy mal por no haber podido hacer algo para ayudar a Kurosaki. Los cuatro se sentían inútiles al tener que ver como nuevamente Ichigo debía ser el que los salvara.

—Lo lamento, Tatsuki-chan, Chad-kun, Ishida-kun, estaba tomando un baño y no lo escuche. — mintió sonriente. Para su buena suerte, ninguno de los chicos se percató de su mentira. Había aprendido muchísimas cosas durante ese año y medio, y una de ellas era mentir con un poco mas de facilidad. — ¿Quieren entrar? Puedo preparar té. — les ofreció. Los tres chicos asintieron, entrando al apartamento. Luego de un par de horas, donde la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron reconfortándose a si mismo sobre que en el futuro serian más fuertes, los tres jóvenes se despidieron de la chica de cabello naranja y le dijeron que la verían al día siguiente en el instituto. La chica había cerrado la puerta para sumergirse en la soledad.

Era cierto, ella le temía a estar sola, le temía a quedarse dormida, pero no iba a vencer esos miedos si estaba en compañía de más personas. Ese era uno de los peores problemas que tenía desde que había sido rescatada de Hueco Mundo. Durante 17 meses, todas las noches-seguidas- Orihime tenía horribles pesadillas. No le dijo nada a nadie, no quería que nadie se preocupara, deseaba enfrentar esos miedos sola, aunque lamentablemente no podía.

Camino por todo su apartamento, observo sin interés la televisión y hablo con la fotografía de su hermano por un largo rato. Imagino que debían estar haciendo los duendecillos azules y los alienígenas verdes. ¿Podrían estar pensando en dominar el mundo y ella sin saberlo? Al final pensó en cómo debía ser la vida de Kurosaki en esos instantes. ¿Extrañaría a su familia? Supuso que sí. Él era bastante apegado a sus hermanas y aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, Orihime sabía que él apreciaba muchísimo a su padre.

Luego de ver el reloj y ver que eran las 11:30 de la noche, la chica decidió que por más que no le agradara la idea, debía irse a dormir. Entro a su ordenada habitación y tomo entre sus brazos un oso de felpa, dándole un gran abrazo. Ese oso había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Sora, su cumpleaños número seis. El joven la había llevado al parque de diversiones, y en una de las atracciones gano el pequeño oso de felpa color blanco y rozado, al que por casualidades de la vida le había llamado 'freso' por el pequeño dibujo de una fresa en su pata de felpa, a Sora le había parecido muy graciosa la ocurrencia de su hermana. La chica se sonrojo, no se había percatado hasta hace dos años que su ojo tenía una fresa y que le había llamado 'freso' y eso le recordaba a Kurosaki-kun. Y como una niña pequeña, Orihime se recostó en su cama, abrazando al oso-imaginando que era su adorado shinigami- y cerrando los ojos, se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

"_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿QUE DEBO HACER?" se gritaba mentalmente, con manos temblorosas. Frente a ella estaba el cadáver de Ichigo, con un enorme hueco en su pecho, como el de Ulquiorra. El espada peleaba con Ishida, cortándole un brazo al pobre joven Quincy. Ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella no era poderosa, mucho menos podría atacar a Ulquiorra, Tsubaki moriría con tan solo intentarlo. "¡SALVAME KUROSAKI-KUN!" grito, conociendo que ese grito había sido egoísta, por que Ichigo estaba muerto. ¿Cómo podía esperar que él la salvara?_

_Pero para su sorpresa, el cadáver de Ichigo se coloco de pie, mientras una horrible mascara con cuernos se hacía presente en su rostro. El hueco aun se mantenía en su pecho. El hollow lanzo ceros a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Ulquiorra los esquivaba a todos. _

—_Lo has convertido en un monstruo— grito Ulquiorra, Ishida se coloco de pie para asentir._

—_No, no, yo no quise, no, no— lloro la chica, negando la cabeza. El hollow, que antes había sido su gran amor, se volteo hacia ella._

—_Me has convertido en un monstruo, Inoue— dijo con voz fuerte el chico. Orihime negó la cabeza. Ella no deseaba eso, ella lo amaba, ¿Cómo iba a convertirlo en eso? _

—_Y ahora le temes, patético. Hablas del corazón y del amor por qué es lo que sentías por él cuando era tú salvador, ahora que es un monstruo…— comenzó Ulquiorra._

—… _no le amas. Por eso yo siempre seré la que Ichigo escoja. Nuestra relación es mucho más fuerte y llena de confianza, que tú tonta obsesión. No eres nadie para él, Inoue— Rukia estaba detenida al lado de Ichigo, el que ya no era un hollow, sino que lucía su haori de capitán. Observo a Orihime sonriente._

—_Lo siento, Inoue, pero tú solo has sido una carga para mí. Ahora estoy libre de ti, y puedo salir con Rukia. Ella es la mujer que he escogido, porque es inteligente, fuerte y hermosa… lo que no eres tú. — las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar las mejillas de Orihime._

—_No, no, por favor, Kurosaki-kun, no digas eso, por favor— comenzó a llorar la chica. _

—_Solo sirves para eso, solo para llorar, hermana. — Sora estaba frente a ella, negando la cabeza._

—_Onii-chan, no tú, por favor. — suplico la chica, tratando de alcanzar las manos de su hermano, cuando fue bruscamente tomada por su cintura por unas fuertes manos._

— _Orihime-chan, como has visto somos rechazados por todos. — la voz de Aizen resonó en sus oídos. —Pero sonríe, porque si el sol no sonríe, todos se entristecen— dijo burlonamente. Orihime negó la cabeza, para ver los rostros de todos sus amigos riendo, burlándose de ella. —Sonríe…—_

—…_tonta…—_

—…_.perra…. —_

—…_.mascota…. —_

—…_princesa…—_

—…_carga…—_

—… _estúpida…—_

—…_Inoue… Inoue… Inoue… Inoue… no mereces haber sido rescatada…. Inoue… Inoue… Inoue…. — las voces de todos sus amigos comenzaron a resonar más fuerte._

—_No, no, no, no…. ¡Nooo….—_

_._

_._

_._

—¡NOOOOO!— grito Orihime, cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor frio. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando comenzó a sollozar. —Lo lamento, Tsubaki-kun, no es tan sencillo, lo lamento— sollozo, aun abrazada al oso de felpa. Tenía tanto miedo del desprecio y abandono de sus amigos. ¡Quería ser fuerte! Pero tenía miedo a ello. ¡Deseaba que Kurosaki-kun conociera sus sentimientos, aunque estuviera en la Sociedad de Almas! Pero tenía miedo a su rechazo. ¡Deseaba comenzar su vida nuevamente! Pero tenía miedo a volver a tropezar.

—Tranquila mujer, nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil— dijo Tsubaki, el que había salido de las horquillas y estaba delante de Orihime, sonriéndole amigablemente. Muy pocas veces podía ver a Tsubaki de forma casi paternal, sin estar gritando o peleando, y esta era una de ellas. Tsubaki siempre la acompañaba cuando tenía una pesadilla, junto a Shun'ō. Ambos hadas estaban sentados en la cama, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Estaremos siempre con usted, Orihime-sama, cuidaremos de sus sueños— le dijo Shun'ō, sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica. Orihime les devolvió la sonrisa, limpiando sus lágrimas y volviendo a dormir. Esta vez, no hubo pesadilla que la hiciera llorar, por que dos de sus hadas estaban junto a ella.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.:<strong>8<strong> **M**eses **D**espués:.

Orihime caminaba junto a Tatsuki, con sus mochilas en mano. Las dos chicas se reían sobre un comentario tonto que había realizado Orihime acerca de los duendecillos azules y su plan de conquista del mundo. A pesar de que aun tenia pesadillas cada noche, y extrañaba a morir a Ichigo a cada minuto, la chica había decidido continuar su vida, después de todo lo había prometido y debía cumplirlo. No solo tenía que hacerlo por Ichigo, sino por Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad y todos sus amigos, además de que debía hacerlo por ella misma. Era difícil, pero como solía decirle Tsubaki cuando gritaba en sus pesadillas 'superarse no era imposible'.

Durante esos 5 meses, Orihime había conseguido controlar al máximo sus Shun Shun Rikkas, además de que había logrado obtener el segundo mejor promedio del instituto, tras de Ishida. Lo único que le dolía de ir al instituto era el tener que ver a diario el asiento vacío de Ichigo, y de escuchar los comentarios de los estudiantes. Muchos rumoreaban que Ichigo había muerto debido a sus negocios turbios con los Yakuzas, y que les debía dinero y por eso lo habían asesinado. Pero los comentarios que más le dolían eran sobre los que Ichigo se había escapado con Rukia para casarse y vivir en el extranjero.

— ¿En qué piensas? ¿En los duendecillos azules?— pregunto Tatsuki, ambas chicas se habían detenido por un helado en el parque de Karakura. Orihime soltó una risotada, para luego darle una probada a su helado de fresa.

—No, Tatsuki-chan. Solo pensaba en cómo es la vida de Kurosaki-kun, y si es muy difícil ser capitán. — dijo con una media sonrisa. Tatsuki decidió comenzar a contarle algunas anécdotas graciosas para evitar que Inoue volviera a caer en depresión. La capitana de taekwondo conocía muy bien cómo hacer que la mente de Orihime se alejara del peligroso tema Kurosaki Ichigo. Le comenzó a hablar sobre su _crush_ con un chico. Inoue no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Tatsuki tenía un _crush_? ¡Jamás creyó vivir para escucharlo! — ¿Quién es?— pregunto Orihime sumamente interesada, volviendo a llevar el helado a su boca. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Tatsuki era demasiado reservada en todo lo que era de romance.

—No te lo diré porque te reirás de mi— negó la cabeza Arisawa. Orihime negó la cabeza, e hizo una cruz con sus dedos, mostrando que no se iba a reír y que no la iba a burlar para nada. Arisawa respiro hondo, luego suspiro. —Ishida— hubo un breve instante de silencio, donde la mirada de Orihime escrutaba a Tatsuki, buscando si era una broma. No, no lo era. De un momento a otro, el pequeño parque se vio inundado de las risas de Orihime, quien tuvo que colocar el helado sobre la banca para poder llevar sus manos a su pecho, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban, ante la mirada furiosa de Tatsuki. — ¡Me dijiste que no te reirías!— exploto la capitana de taekwondo, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento… lo siento… es que es gracioso…— una nueva ola de risas invadió el sistema de Orihime, bajando su rostro ocultarlo entre sus piernas, volviendo a carcajearse en voz alta. —…lo siento… es que… es que jamás me lo imagine…— la respiración de la chica estaba agitada. Inoue se incorporo, y mordió su labio ante la mirada de incógnita de Arisawa.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso no se lo diré. — comento Tatsuki, observando los niños columpiarse. Orihime entendía a su amiga, muchas veces se decía a si misma que ella no era nadie para Ichigo. ¡Por Dios! Él un héroe de guerra, valiente, guapo, fuerte… ella era solo una estúpida humana con poderes que la hacían ver como una _'freak'_. Orihime suspiro, volviendo a pensar en él. —Es doloroso… saber que jamás podrás competir para estar a su altura. — comento la capitana de taekwondo con seriedad, aun con su mirada puesta en los niños. Pronto llegaría el invierno, a Orihime le sorprendía que aun no callera la primera nevada, porque hacia muchísimo frio, y aun así ellas salieron a comer un helado.

—Lo sé. — comento la chica. Por supuesto que es doloroso y Orihime lo sabía porque lo había vivido en carne propia. ¿Cómo ella podía competir con Kuchiki-san? La shinigami era hermosa, fuerte, valiente y lo más importante, ella había detenido la lluvia de Kurosaki-kun. Ella era su apoyo, no solo moral, sino sentimental, mientras que ella era su carga. Inoue bajo la vista, respirando fuertemente, tratando de sentir otro dolor que no fuera el que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

—Lo siento, Orihime, no quería traer ese tema. — se lamento Arisawa, sintiéndose culpable de ver la creciente tristeza de Inoue. La chica de cabello naranja negó la cabeza, para dedicarle una sonrisa, la misma que le había dedicado a Ichigo 8 meses atrás. _'Todo está bien, aunque realmente muero por dentro'_ Las dos chicas se tomaron de la mano, dándose un fuerte apretón. Ambas amaban a las personas equivocadas, las que por desgracias jamás las verían como algo más que amigas. Era tan triste, tan doloroso, tan depresivo…

El horrible grito de un hollow hizo que Orihime y Tatsuki se separaran. A unos quince pies de donde estaban ella, un enorme hollow, que debía ser un adjuchas estaba atacando al alma de una anciana. Inoue se incorporo, sabía que Chad e Ishida estarían en camino, pero ella debía adelantarse. —Estaré bien— le indico a Tatsuki, quien le había suplicado con la mirada que no fuera sola.

Orihime cruzo el parque con determinamiento, sintiendo como su fiel compañero, Tsubaki, salía de las horquillas. No era nada de qué preocuparse, ya había vencido a otros hollow y adjuchas, solo debía concentrarse y mandar a Tsubaki con todo el determinamiento posible. Orihime llego hasta el hollow, un adjuchas mucho más alto y fuerte que ella. El hollow era de un color azulado, con su hueco de hollow en el lado izquierdo, por su hombro. Su máscara era blanca, con rayas horizontales rojas, mientras que sus ojos eran negros con irises doradas _"Como Kurosaki-kun" _pensó, enviando su escudo hasta la anciana y otro espíritu que no había visto hasta el momento, un niño, quizás de diez u once años.

—Tienes una energía espiritual deliciosa— vocifero el adjuchas, utilizando su puño para tratar de golpear a la joven. Orihime se deslizo con cierta destreza a otro lado, evitando el golpe que pudo haber sido mortal.

—Koten Zanshun— grito Inoue. Tsubaki, quien ya estaba afuera desde el comienzo, se deslizo por el aire hasta el hollow, quien no se esperaba la llegada del ataque de Orihime, provocando que el corte de Tsubaki le hiciera perder el brazo. El adjuchas lanzo un grito de dolor al verse sin su brazo, volviendo a lanzar un golpe hacia donde estaba Orihime. La chica volvió a esquivarlo, pero esta vez con un poco mas de torpeza, cayendo al suelo. Antes de que el adjuchas pudiera atacarla, Chad se estaba encargando de él.

— ¡Inoue-san! ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Ishida, ayudando a Orihime a incorporarse. El Quincy tenía a un lado su arco, esperando la respuesta de la chica. Ishida caminaba hacia su casa, luego de una reunión del consejo de estudiantes, cuando percibió el hollow y se dirigió al parque.

—Hai. Solo fue un rasguño. — le explico. El joven asintió y se fue a ayudar a Chad con el adjuchas. Antes que uno de los dos pudiera dar un paso, dos adjuchas más aparecieron. Ishida pensaba encargarse de ambos, pero Orihime lo detuvo. —Ishida-kun, yo me encargare de uno de ellos. — le informo determinada. El Quincy asintió, no muy convencido, pero sabía que las técnicas de la chica habían mejorado.

"_Bien, no puedo enviar Shiten Kousshun porque si no tendría que dejar desprotegidas a las dos almas que están allí y no puedo correr riesgos." _Pensó la chica, observando mentalmente sus posibilidades, mientras escuchaba a Chad y a Uryu debatir con los adjuchas. La chica suspiro, alejándose un par de metros del hollow al que debía eliminar, quien no parecía nada interesado en ella. El hollow pego en la tierra, provocando que Orihime se moviera de forma brusca y callera nuevamente al suelo.

— ¡Orihime!— grito Tatsuki corriendo hacia ella. La capitana de taekwondo corría gritando a la chica de que tuviera cuidado, sin percatarse que la que estaba en gran peligro era ella. Un cuarto adjuchas apareció tras de Tatsuki, lanzándole un golpe que la hizo rodar por la hierba.

—¡Tatsuki!— grito desesperada Inoue, al ver que el hollow planeaba matar a su amiga, mientras el tercero esperaba por que Orihime hiciera algo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ishida y Chad no estaban en los alrededores, debían estar peleando en otra parte con los adjuchas. Allí no estaba Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san o Abarai-kun, solo estaba ella, Inoue Orihime. Si no se movía, iban a matar a su amiga, sino enviaba un ataque, la iban a matar a ella. No podía quitar el escudo de las dos almas, por que los hollows irían tras de ellos y los matarían.

Se sentía como cuando vio a Kurosaki-kun muerto, y a Ishida-kun peleando con Ulquiorra. Ella no sabía qué hacer, ella no podía hacerlo… si, si podía, pero si lo hacía… todo acabaría. Podía lanzar a Tsubaki hasta donde estaba Tatsuki, pero antes de que Tsubaki llegara, ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que el hollow que venía por ella la habría asesinado, por lo que Tatsuki también moriría. Cerró los ojos un instante.

"_Lo siento Tatsuki-chan… Kurosaki-kun"_

— Koten Zanshun— grito, mientras su ataque iba tras el hollow que estaba a poco pasos de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin escuchar los gritos de sus Rikkas, sin pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Ichigo y a las que ella les había hecho una promesa… corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida… con varias lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. Orihime llego hasta Tatsuki, quien desde el suelo le grito que se moviera antes de que el ataque llegara. Lo último que pudo ver Tatsuki antes de que todo se volviera negro fue la sonrisa de Orihime, y pudo leer de sus labios rosados _'Todo estará bien'_, como si se tratase de una madre protegiendo a su hijo.

Antes de que el hollow volviera arremeter en contra de Orihime y Tatsuki, la espada de Urahara había lanzado un ataque rojizo, destruyendo al hollow en segundos. El tercer hollow se encontraba en el suelo, gritando por el dolor de haber perdido un ojo y por los fuertes golpes de Yoruichi, que a golpe lo termino eliminando. La barrera dorada que protegía a la anciana y al niño espíritu se destruyo en miles de pequeños pedazos, parecidos a la escarcha, bañando la hierba del parque. Lo que antes parecía ser un boomerang del ataque de Tsubaki se destruyo en miles de pedazos, igual que el escudo.

Los ojos de Tatsuki se abrieron de golpe, al sentir como el cuerpo de Orihime la aplastaba, y de cómo su cabello le cubría su rostro, provocando que todo se viera negro. La capitana de taekwondo, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente, separo su cuerpo del de Orihime.

—Orihime— llamo la capitana, colocando el cuerpo de la chica a un lado de ella. Las manos de Tatsuki comenzaron a temblar al ver que el rostro de Orihime estaba pálido, además de la pequeña cantidad de sangre que corría por sus labios, debido al fuerte golpe que se había llevado en su espalda. Sus ojos grises estaban cerrados, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus horquillas… sus horquillas habían perdido su color azul, ahora eran negras, como si no tuvieran… vida… —Orihime, despierta— llamo nuevamente Tatsuki, mientras su vista era nublada por las lagrimas. La chica de cabello negro comenzó a mover a su adorada amiga, la que no se movía… la que no respiraba. — ¡ORIHIME DESPIERTA!— grito a todo pulmón la joven capitana, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, cayendo en el cuerpo inmóvil de Inoue.

Urahara y Yoruichi se acercaron, mientras Chad e Ishida corrían tras de ellos. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron a un lado de Tatsuki, quien le gritaba a su amiga que debía ponerse de pie, o si no le diría a todos que estaba enamorada de alguien. A pesar de todo, Inoue no se paro. Urahara llevo su mano al cuello de la chica, apreciando que la joven Orihime, la chica feliz, la que habían ido a rescatar a Hueco Mundo… no tenía pulso. Pero no entendía, porque allí no estaba la cadena que debía unir su alma con el de su cuerpo.

—Tatsuki-chan— la nombrada volteo su rostro para encontrarse con una asustada Orihime, o al menos con el espíritu de esta, la que tenía su cadena rota. Oficialmente ella estaba muerta. La chica de cabello negro comenzó a llorar y a negar la cabeza… su amiga no podía… no podía… NO PODIA ESTAR MUERTA…

—I-inoue-san— balbuceo el Quincy, sin poder entender como su amiga había estado minutos antes peleando, y ahora estaba muerta. Si, era cruel, pero Inoue-san estaba muerta. Nadie podría ayudarla, ni Kurosaki, ni Urahara, ni nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Si no era enviada a la Sociedad de Almas, ella seria consumida por los hollows, y el Quincy jamás se perdonaría eso.

—Inoue-san, ¿Cuándo se corto la cadena?— pregunto Urahara, con una expresión de lastima en su rostro. La chica mordió su labio nerviosa, ella sabía que ahora estaba muerta, que no podría regresar junto a sus amigos, que debía ir a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Yo… yo no lo sé— tartamudeo aun nerviosa. Orihime observo como el padre de Kurosaki-kun, llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos. Inoue no sabía que Kurosaki-san era un shinigami, pero de cierta manera no le sorprendía, Ichigo tenía una fuerza espiritual sumamente fuerte, debía venir de alguien, ¿no?

—Percibí los reatsius de todos en el parque y vine a…— el shinigami observo el cadáver de Orihime en el suelo, con el cabello revuelto y la sangre corriendo por sus labios. Isshin Kurosaki se dio la vuelta para ver a Orihime, aun asustada y temblorosa. —Orihime-chan— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el shinigami, observando con verdadera aflicción al espíritu de la chica.

—Un adjuchas la ataco por la espalda— explico Yoruichi, aun observando con cierta lastima a la chica. Estaba segura de que si Orihime no hubiera sido tan amable de haberles dejado el escudo a las otras dos almas, ella estaría viva. Pero Orihime era una de esas personas que jamás permitirían que algo les sucediera a los demás si podía impedirlo. Esa era su naturaleza.

—Orihime— lloró Tatsuki, acercándose a la chica, observando con tristeza la cadena rota que tenía en su pecho. Como si estuviera indicando que ella ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. Inoue limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, no podía demostrar todo el miedo que tenia.

—Tendremos que enviarte a la Sociedad de Almas— índico Urahara, luego de un minuto de silencio, donde todos la observaban. En otra ocasión, Orihime quizás hubiera estado feliz de ir a la Sociedad de Almas, porque podría ver nuevamente a sus amigos, podría ver a Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Matsumoto-san y Toushiro-kun, sin olvidarse de su adorado Kurosaki-kun. Pero ella no estaba feliz…

—U-urahara-san— llamó la chica, tratando de controlar su voz. El ex capitán de la duodécima división asintió a la chica, brindándolo una sonrisa amable para que continuara. Orihime jugó con sus dedos, antes de abrir sus labios. —Perderé la memoria, ¿verdad?— Tatsuki y Chad esperaron la respuesta. Los únicos que parecían conocerla eran Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi e Ishida, además de Orihime. Ella lo sabía, pero deseaba estar completamente segura. Derrotada, Orihime bajo la cabeza. —Ya veo— murmuró.

— ¡No, no, no, tiene que haber otra forma!— comenzó a gritar Tatsuki, llorando. ¿Cómo Orihime iba a perder la memoria? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarse con Ichigo y los demás? Cuando vio que Orihime estaba 'muerta', se dijo a si mismo que quizás era bueno, porque volvería a recuperar la felicidad… ¿pero sin memoria? ¡Dios, no! No, no, no, ¿Por qué todo esto le pasaba a Inoue, si ella era un ser demasiado inocente? Las manos de Orihime tomaron las de Tatsuki, para dedicarle una hermosa y pacifica sonrisa. Si no conociera a Orihime y supiera que estaba muerta, Arisawa habría jurado que esa chica era un ángel.

—No ocurre nada, Tatsuki. Yo sabía que siempre ocurriría esto. No es nada malo. — era ilógico, la que debía estar recibiendo consejos tranquilizantes era Orihime no ella. Pero una vez más, su adorada amiga, la que le había salvado la vida, volvía a interponer los sentimientos de los demás antes de los de ella. Arisawa negó la cabeza, aun llorando, percibiendo como los dedos de Orihime limpiaban sus lágrimas. Efectivamente, Inoue parecía un ángel, de esa forma tan maternal y llena de cariño con la que apoyaba a su mejor amiga. —Yo siempre los llevare a todos en el corazón. Quizás no los pueda recordar…-varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- pero siempre estarán en mi corazón. Para siempre. — Tatsuki abrazo a su amiga, como si esta fuera un salvavidas en medio del furioso océano. No podía permitir que se fuera, no podía permitir que Orihime perdiera su memoria. Aun llorando, cedió el espacio para que sus otros dos amigos pudieran despedirse de Inoue. Chad la abrazo con delicadeza, expresándole lo mucho que la quería como si fuera una hermana, y que jamás la olvidaría. Ishida por su parte la abrazo con fuerza, sin causarle daño debido a que el Quincy no era tan fuerte como Chad. Orihime lloro en el hombro de Uryu, ella lo extrañaría muchísimo, era un gran amigo, además de que él la había salvado una vez en la Sociedad de Almas, donde se hicieron más cercanos.

Al no estar presente el shinigami que tenía encomendado Karakura, Isshin le pidió a Orihime que le permitiera ser él el encargado de enviarla a la Sociedad de Almas, a lo que la chica le indico que sería un honor. Orihime se despidió de Urahara y de Yoruichi, dándole las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por ella y sus amigos. Luego llego el momento de que Isshin la enviara a la Sociedad de Almas.

—No tuvimos mucha oportunidad de poder hablar más, Orihime-chan, pero por lo bien que han hablado Rukia-chan, Kisuke y Yoruichi, además de Ichigo, puedo decir que eres una excelente chica. Lamento mucho no haber podido salvar a tú hermano aquella noche. — se lamento Isshin. Orihime negó la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa.

—No, Kurosaki-san. Usted hizo todo lo que pudo, pero era el tiempo de que Sora fuera a la Sociedad de Almas, igual que ahora es mi momento. — explico calmada la chica, aun sonriente. Isshin le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Aunque sé que no podas recordar nada, solo espero que mi hijo tenga la suerte de poder encontrarte. Me encantaría tener nietos en la Sociedad de Almas, y más si son los hijos de una linda chica como tú. — Orihime se sonrojo por las palabras de Kurosaki-san, para luego reír junto a él. —Ahh, me recuerdas tanto a mi adorada Masaki. Si te hubiera conocido, estoy seguro de que hubiera deseado que tú fueras nuestra nueva hija adoptiva. — la chica sonrió, aun con sus mejillas rojas.

—Hubiera deseado conocerla, Kurosaki-san. Se cuanto Kurosaki-kun la amaba. — Isshin asintió con cierta nostalgia. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Orihime observo como comenzaba a caer la primera nevada en Karakura. Los pequeños y delicados copos de nieve caían sobre la nieve y sobre su antiguo cuerpo. La chica sonrió, no podía dejar de agradecerle a Dios de que le hubiera permitido despedirse de sus amigos y ver ese hermoso paisaje, tan lleno de paz.

— ¿Lista, Orihime-chan?— pregunto Isshin, observando con ternura a la chica, mientras cachaba entre sus dedos la nieve. "_Solo espero que Ichigo la pueda encontrar, ese muchacho no encontrara una chica más hermosa y buena que Orihime-chan."_ Pensó el shinigami.

—Hai, Kurosaki-san— respondió sonriente, para luego voltearse a Urahara, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Chad e Ishida. —Los extrañare… Sayonara…— Isshin, con gran cuidado y delicadeza, utilizo su zampankuto para traspasar levemente a la chica, que solo pudo sentí un leve calor en su estomago, mientras el paisaje que tenía delante de ella se quedaba en su memoria. _'Lamento no cumplir tu promesa, Kurosaki-kun'_ fue lo último que pudo pensar Orihime, antes de que todo a su alrededor perdiera los colores y se volviera blanco.

.

.

.

Tatsuki comenzó a llorar nuevamente, al ver el espacio vacío donde hasta hacia momentos Orihime estaba. Ishida se acerco a ella, y sin pensarlo la abrazo, mientras Chad recibía las instrucciones de Urahara de llevar el cadáver de Orihime a la clínica. El joven fullbringer tomo con cuidado el-ahora frio- cuerpo de Inoue y se dirigió a la Clínica Kurosaki, seguido por Isshin. Debía prepara los papeles del acta de defunción de la chica.

Yoruichi le indico a Urahara que iba a ir a la Sociedad de Almas, donde daría la terrible noticia, para que los chicos comenzaran a buscar cuanto antes en el Rukongai a Orihime. Ella no iba a recordar nada, pero era mejor que fueran sus amigos los que la encontraran, y poco a poco le hicieran recordar algunos detalles, que dejarla allí sola y sin recuerdos. Dicho esto, la mujer partió a la Sociedad de Almas. Urahara solo pudo observar el lugar donde hasta hacia un par de minutos yacía el cuerpo de la chica. Ni él no Yoruichi habían llegado a tiempo e Inoue había dado su vida para salvar a Tatsuki. Urahara sonrió, eso era muy valiente de la chica, morir para proteger dos almas y a su mejor amiga. Solo conocía una persona capaz de ello: Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>AN: ¿y bien? ¿que les parecio? Se que muchos de ustedes diran, "joder, como le gusta a esta hacer sufrir a la Hime" jaja lo sé, pero surprise, en este fic la que sufre no es la Hime, sino el chiquillo de cabello naranja. buahahaha ya es hora de que Ichi comience a sufrir un poco, ¿no creen? Pues bien, me despido diciendo que proximamente tendran actuializaciones de Star Collision (lo sé, pervertidos, estan esperando el lemmon) y tambien el de Geishas (que se que por ahi hay una lectora que quiere Karin-toushiro) y tendran actualizacion tambien de este fic, ademas de que proximamente estare subiendo un oneshoot ichihime lemmon (ya me volvi perver por todo lo que he leido en ingles) xDDD

{#}Pueden buscarme por facebook, como María C. Colón Torres (killerqueen) y seguirme por tumblr como killerqueen04(.)tumbrl(.)com ya saben, borren parentesis

cuidense, los veo luego

~ ~KillerQueen~ ~


	2. The Most Painful True

**N/A:** Hola, que tal? Yo aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia. Uff, estoy tan agetreada, tengo que culminar el cap de Star Collision, el de las Geishas y el oneshoot de lemmon ichihime, xDD pero queria traer primero este cap, para no dejar picado a nadie, xDD Como dije al comienzo, este fic es diferente, la que sufre no es Hime, es Ichi. Es cierto que de que Hime será igual que cuando estaba viva, sino seria OCC, pero... ahh no les puedo contar, tienen que leer, xDD

Estoy muy feliz de recibir tantos reviews en un solo cap. Casi todos decian que estaban tristes por la muerte de Hime frente a Tatsuki. Es cierto, fue muy triste, yo misma llore, pero era necesario para la historia. En algun momento Hime se encontrara con Tatsuki, pero eso será mas adelante^^ Y sobre Tsubaki... yo amo ese hada, por eso es al que escogi para algo que leeran en este cap, jejeje, xDD

**Agradecimientos:** Les agradezco a cada una de las chica que me dejaron un review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Debido a que estoy algo apurada, no podre discutirlos, pero si nombrare a todos los que me dejaron review. Nuevamente, mil gracias, espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

**Himenagi, Lorretho, Seidaku, Link, Maylim, Nypsy, Yuuki, lifebeautiful **gracias a todas por sus reviews! en el proximo cap discutire sus reviews, lo prometo!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es la obra maestra de Tite Kubo sempai, se publica en la weekly Shonen Jump y es llevada a la pantalla por la Pierrot. Si yo fuera su propietaria, seria millonaria y ya el ichihime seria canon!

**Advertencia: ** Utilización de palabras obscenas.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>AP **II**: The Most Painful True: Know that your love is dead.

"_Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos"_

Había muchas cosas por las que debía estar agradecido. Tenía unos amigos estupendos, su división era una de las más ordenadas y organizadas, su teniente Hinamori Momo era estupenda (quien se había recuperado de todo lo sucedido con Aizen, gracias a la gran ayuda del teniente Kira). Kurosaki Ichigo podía darse el lujo de decir que tenía una vida totalmente cómoda y privilegiada. No todos podían gritar a los cuatro vientos que había acabado no solo con el peor enemigo de la Sociedad de Almas, sino con otros dos enemigos que iban a ser igual de peligrosos que Aizen. Por eso tenía ese trato privilegiado, por eso tenía una mansión como la Kuchiki, y por eso cuando estabilizara una familia en el Seireitei, su apellido Kurosaki pasaría a ser uno de los más importantes, como los Sinhoin, los Kuchiki y como anteriormente eran los Shiba.

A pesar de todo, Kurosaki Ichigo se sentía solo, sumergido en un mundo que aunque era sumamente interesante, no le encontraba relevancia en su vida. Se sentía solo, muy solo. Aunque estaba Rukia y Renji, él no podía estar tras de ellos las veinticuatro horas del día. Ellos tenían unas vidas por hacer, igual que él, solo que Ichigo no tenía con quien compartirla.

Durante su vida como humano rara vez Ichigo sentía una atracción por alguna chica. Es cierto, debía reconocer que siempre había una que otra chica en poca ropa que le atraía, pero de manera carnal. Era normal, todo adolescente pasa por ello. Pero ahora que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, con un raciocinio mucho más maduro y adulto, entendía que ese vacío no se podía llenar con una ida al bar con Renji e Hisagi o con una conversación y pelea con Rukia o Matsumoto. Ese vacío solo podía ser llenado con alguna… chica, que no fuera ni Rukia ni Matsumoto. Le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero él necesitaba una pareja. Maldición, Renji era el prometido de Rukia; Hisagi tenía un romance con Matsumoto; Kira tenía una relación con Momo; Toushiro-a este lo odiaba por ese hecho- tenía una amista con Karin… ¡e incluso Hanataro tenía novia! Esto era demasiado. No es que estuviera desesperado, pero ver a todos sus amigos con una mujer con la que podían compartir sus pensamientos, ideales, problemas, angustias y felicidades, lo hacían entender que él también necesitaba una compañera con la que charlar, reír, llorar, molestarse, una compañera con la que podía formar una familia, a la que podía pasarle su apellido, tener hijos y vivir como se suponía que debía de hacer.

De su vida como humano recordaba a sus amigos, el idiota de Ishida, siempre tratando de ser el mejor, y siempre con esa sonrisa autosuficiente-expresándole a todo el mundo que él era el más inteligente; a su viejo amigo Chad, quien no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, Ichigo se sorprendía, por que el gigante podía decir cosas muy importantes; a su marimacha de amiga Tatsuki, con quien no debías meterte sino deseabas llevarte un fuerte puño o una increíble y muy dolorosa patada, pero quien siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar; y a Inoue… la hermosa Inoue. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres que Ichigo encontraba realmente atractiva, no solo por fuera sino por dentro. ¡Como moría por recibir una de las sonrisas de Inoue en esos instantes! Sus sonrisas siempre tenían ese efecto de hacer sentir paz a cualquiera que las recibiera, lástima que la ultima que había recibido era hueca debido al sufrimiento de la chica. El bastardo que lograra casarse con ella en el mundo humano iba a ser suertudo, un maldito suertudo. La chica era lo más parecido a la perfección que él podía conocer, igual que su adorada madre. Ambas tenían esas sonrisas y esas personalidades que podían ser comparadas con el sol. Ninguna de las dos podría provocar la lluvia en el interior de ninguna persona. Él estaba seguro de que ellas juntas podrían hacer que el mundo entero fuera lleno de paz, solo con regalar una de esas bellas sonrisas. Él había podido conocer un poco más a Inoue durante 17 meses, ambos compartían el mismo gusto por los mangas y leían el mismo, así que a veces se reunían en la escuela para charlar del episodio semanal. Extrañaba la forma en cómo ella reía y como sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba sobre su escena predilecta o de su personaje favorito, o como colocaba su dedo en su barbilla cuando pensaba en alguna de sus locuras sobre los alienígenas, los pingüinos conquistadores y sobre los duendes verdes y azules que le robaban y molestaban en su casa.

—"_Debes tener cuidado, Kurosaki-kun"— confeso Inoue, con sus ojos sospechosos, mirando a todas partes. El flequillo de su cabello naranja caía sobre sus ojos, mientras mordía su labio inferior con desesperación. Él solo pudo observarla dubitativo, esperando a que continuara. —"¡Los duendecillos azules planean dominar el mundo! Han comenzado a llevarse mis papeles y algunos de mis plumas del instituto. Creo que quieren idear un plan de conquista, y están utilizando mi casa de escondite y mis cosas para planearlo. Me pregunto si utilizaran cañones o tanques de guerra"— la chica llevo sus dedos a su mentón, mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a correr, imaginando los duendes y sus perversos planes de conquista._

_Ichigo solo pudo reír ante la inocencia de su amiga. A veces-aunque eso sonara algo tonto y loco de su parte- se preguntaba si esos dichosos duendes azules existían. Si existía los arrancar, los hollows y los shinigamis, ¿había posibilidades? Negó la cabeza, tanto tiempo junto a Inoue comenzaba a afectarlo. Llevo su mano a su cabeza y suspiro. —"Tendré cuidado, Inoue. Me mantendré al pendiente de que los duendecillos azules no conquisten el mundo"— rió, mientras salía de la escuela con Inoue a su lado._

— _¡Yo sé que los detendrás, Kurosaki-kun!— exclamo feliz. Ya se imaginaba a Kurosaki-kun con su zampankuto, peleando con esos malvados duendes y rescatando el mundo. Ella se vestiría de guerrera, con una armadura de plata, mientras que Ichigo iría vestido con sus ropas de shinigami. Si, los dos salvarían el mundo. Dio un salto de felicidad y continúo hablándole de esos malvados duendes. _

Era tan sencillo estar junto a ella, porque Inoue no era una chica materialista o caprichosa, era sencilla, tenía una imaginación rica en 'novedades' y escuchaba todo lo que las personas tenían que decir. Siempre sabía cómo levantar los ánimos, sabia cuando apoyarlo o dejarle un momento a solas. Una sonrisa se cruzo por sus labios, al pensar en ella. ¿Eso que estaba sintiendo en el pecho era lo que sentían Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Toushiro y Hanataro al ver a esa persona especial? ¿Acaso él estaba diciéndose a sí mismo que Inoue era esa persona especial para su solitaria vida?

Deseaba ir a la tierra y hablar con ella, decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba. Suspiro, eso era sumamente egoísta de su parte. Quizás Inoue ahora tenía un novio y estaban en esos momentos viendo la televisión o… sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su mirada se volvió furiosa al imaginar las asquerosas manos de algún hombre sobre el cuerpo de Inoue. No, nadie podía tocarla de esa forma, nadie tenía una vida suficientemente privilegiada para darle una vida de princesa, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ser merecedor de su amor, mucho menos de su hermoso cuerpo y sus delicados labios. ¿Acaso él cumplía los requisitos? Suspiro nuevamente, negando la cabeza. Él solo era un 'punk', a él solo se le daba las peleas y el gritar obscenidades ¿Cómo podrían tocar sus manos el cuerpo de ella, si estaban cubiertas de sangre, tierra y sudor por las peleas? ¿Cómo sus labios podrían tocar los de ella, esos dulces, castos y hermosos labios, cuando los de él solo se abrían para dejar salir maldiciones? Él tampoco era merecedor de ella. Nadie la merecía, ella era demasiado buena como para ser de verdad.

Él no era merecedor de ella, pero eso no le prohibía soñar con ella, imaginar una vida junto a ella. Imaginar… lo que estaba haciendo en esos últimos meses con tanta frecuencia… tanta frecuencia que al terminar, debía ir a tomar duchas de agua fría. Si, él era un pervertido, un sucio y maldito pervertido al imaginar cómo sería besar a Inoue, imaginar cómo se escucharían su voz cerca de su oído, como su cuerpo se acoplaría al de él, como se escucharía su nombre pronunciado por sus labios en un viaje de intenso placer, imaginar cómo su hermoso cuerpo se veía desnudo. _"Mierda"_ pensó, tratando de borrar de su mente todos esos pensamientos indecentes de su nakama. Él no debía pensar en ella de esa forma, ¡era su nakama! ¡Su amiga! Él debía pensar en ella como su nakama, imaginarla siendo feliz… si, siendo feliz pero a su lado, no en el lado de otro. Imaginarla desnuda con otro hombre, imaginarla llamando a otro idiota hacia que su sangre hirviera. Eran celos, él sabía que eran celos, y también sabía que eso estaba mal, muy mal. Él debía estar feliz por Inoue si ella encontraba a un chico adecuado, no estar pensando en asesinar al hombre con Zangetsu y raptarla para llevársela muy lejos, para él solo. Siempre para él, para nadie más. Él estaba pensando en ella no solo de forma carnal, sino que la imaginaba como la chica perfecta para llenar su vacio, la mujer perfecta para cargar en su vientre a su hijo, la imaginaba como una esposa devota, la que estaría a su lado, para velar por él, para curarlo, para acurrucarlo en las noches, para besarlo… eso era tan egoísta de su parte, que incluso sentía odio a sí mismo. ¿Cómo pensaba en Inoue como si ella se tratara de un perrito? Si, un perrito acabado de adquirir para llenar la soledad de un hogar. ¿Qué hogar? Él no tenía un hogar, él solo tenía una enorme casa donde un grupo de sirvientes le servían, donde él solo vivía y dormía. Eso definitivamente no era un hogar, o al menos él no lo veía de esa forma.

Él ya no era humano, él era un capitán, él no regresaría en un buen tiempo, ¿Cómo podía pretender que Inoue lo esperara toda la vida? Total, la chica ni siquiera sentía algo por él, ella solo lo veía como su amigo, aquel al que tenía que curar cada vez que peleaba. ¡Como extrañaba su mirada preocupada y sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, esperando ser limpiadas! Él no sabía si lo que sentía era amor, o un increíble cariño y atracción hacia Inoue, lo único que si sabía era que si la chica estuviera a su lado, él procuraría que nadie le hiciera algo, él la mantendría como una delicada muñeca de porcelana en un envase de cristal.

Ichigo maldijo una y otra vez. Ya no podía hacer nada, debía olvidar a su nakama. Él había tenido 17 meses para poder conseguir una relación con Inoue, y no los utilizo por el miedo al rechazo de ella, ahora debía olvidarla y buscar una chica para formar una familia. El problema era que cada vez que Renji o Hisagi le presentaban una mujer, él las comparaba con Inoue, y ninguna, absolutamente ninguna era igual o mejor a ella. Debía aceptarlo, él no encontraría a nadie como la dulce chica. Pero también debía reconocer que él no podía tener esos pensamientos en su mente, porque Inoue no iba a ir a la Sociedad de Almas por un largo tiempo, y tampoco podía pretender que la chica despertara sentimientos hacia él porque él sentía atracción hacia ella. ¿Era atracción? ¿Era cariño? ¿O es amor? Joder, ¿Por qué todo eso de sentimientos era tan confuso? Con ellos no podía utilizar a Zangetsu, no podía pelear, solo debía razonar y 'emocionarse' y él definitivamente no era bueno en eso.

—Kurosaki-taicho— llamo la suave voz de Hinamori, aproximándose a su oficina. Ichigo negó la cabeza, enviando a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos todas esas imágenes indecentes de su nakama, sabía muy bien que esas imágenes vendrían nuevamente en la noche. Nuevamente sintió odio a sí mismo, ¿Cómo permitía que su subconsciente le trajera todos esas imágenes fantasiosas de una chica inocente como Inoue, en esas poses tan delirantes, sin ropa alguna? Él definitivamente era un mal amigo, pero lo más que le sorprendía es que una parte dentro de él decía que no importaba. No importa si era un mal amigo, él necesitaba esas imágenes para dormir y no caer en una profunda depresión por soledad.

— ¿Si, Momo-chan?— inquirió a su teniente, la futura esposa de el teniente Kira. Ichigo habría jurado que Momo e Hitsugaya tenían un romance, pero luego de que el capitán de la decima división le confesara que salía con Karin, sus sospechas se vieron destruidas. En ese momento solo deseo tomar al capitán por el cuello y matarlo. ¿Su hermana? ¡Por Kami-sama! Ese enano tenia suerte que su padre ya le había dado permiso, sino, Toushiro iba a tener grandes problemas. Por eso Ichigo vigilaba cada paso del capitán, estaba ansioso de poder encontrar algo con lo que chantajear y hacer que se alejara de su hermana. Para su mala suerte, Toushiro parecía un santo, y jamás lo había encontrado con otra mujer, a excepción de su teniente, y esa relación tenía tantas posibilidades como las tiene un desierto en comenzar a dar frutos.

—Lo esperan en la decima división— _'hablando del diablo y el que se aparece'_ pensó Ichigo. Que él recordara, no tenía ninguna reunión con Toushiro ni con nadie. Hoy era un día donde se suponía que él debía estar llenando documentos y otras cosas. Gracias a Dios que él tenía a Momo, porque si no estaría sumamente perdido. Aunque muchas veces se decía a si mismo que Byakuya se lo merecía, no sabía como el Kuchiki podía manejar solo su división, ya que aun no 'encontraba a alguien capaz, y sumamente bueno' para ser su teniente. _"Tch, como si Renji hubiera sido tan bueno… a menos que haya quedado traumado por el babuino"_ era una gran posibilidad. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo es que Renji había sido teniente de Byakuya. ¡Por Kami-sama que no lo entendía! Eran tan terriblemente diferentes, como el día y la noche. Definitivamente le deseaba suerte a Byakuya en su búsqueda de la perfección para su puesto de teniente. Y comenzaba a sentir lástima por la persona que fuera escogida para ese cargo.

—Gracias, Momo-chan— dijo antes de salir de su oficina y encaminarse por los pasillos de su división. Tendría que caminar mucho, por eso decidió utilizar shumpo. Recorriendo a gran velocidad todo los edificios, recordó como había corrido esos pasillos la primera vez, para salvar a Rukia. Aquellos inolvidables viejos tiempos, donde solo era un shinigami sustituto a cargo de eliminar a todos aquellos hollow estúpidos que atacaban a Karakura, que después pasaron a ser adjuchas y menos grandes, para al final ser arrancar y el maldito de Aizen.

Recorrió con gran velocidad los edificios, pasando por la Academia de Shinigamis, casi llevándose enredada a una joven novata de cabello naranja. Detestaba tener que pasar por la academia, allí siempre las niñas novatas comenzaban a gritar con sus característicos "Kya" cada vez que veían a un capitán, teniente u oficial. Ya había tenido suficientes burlas de Rukia y Matsumoto al haber caminado por casualidad por la academia y provocar los gritos de las chicas. Si, tenía un club de fanáticas que pronto serian shinigamis y que quizás, solo quizás fueran parte de su división. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. _¡Kami-sama, por favor no permitas que ninguna de esas dementes entre a mi división!_ rogo al escuchar como Matsumoto le planteaba esa posibilidad. No se disculpo de la chica, aunque si escucho que ella le había gritado sus disculpas, pero no le mostro la mínima atención a la novata. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la decima división y ver que quería Toushiro. Como fuera algo que tuviera que ser con Karin, iba a correr sangre en esa división.

Al fin había llegado, paso sin mostrar atención a los oficiales de la división y entro a la oficina principal, donde Matsumoto no estaba en su escritorio. _"¿Por qué no me sorprende?"_ pensó sarcástico, entrando a la oficina de Toushiro. Oh oh, eso no podía ser nada bueno. Rukia, Renji, Toushiro, Matsumoto y Yoruichi esperaban sentados, excepto por la ultima quien estaba de pie, con una tensión que podía percibirse hasta la primera división. Ichigo trago seco para luego saludar con un asentimiento a la ex capitana de la segunda división.

— ¿Ahora puedes contarnos, Yoruichi-san?— pregunto Rukia, luego de ver como Ichigo tomaba asiento entre Renji y ella. El rostro de Yoruichi les decía claramente que no era nada bueno, solo podían imaginar que habían problemas. ¿Pero qué clase de problemas?

—Cuatro adjuchas atacaron Karakura ayer en la tarde. — comenzó la mujer, dando la espalda al grupo, observando por la ventana de la oficina. Los cinco jóvenes se miraron, para luego mirar a Yoruichi.

—Siempre han atacado Karakura debido a su energía espiritual. No es nada que Ishida y Chad no puedan arreglar, lo han hecho todo este tiempo— explico Ichigo, sabía que sus dos amigos eran capaces de vencer a los hollows, y si no, pues para eso estaba Urahara, Ryuken, y su padre.

—Ayer fue diferente. Ni Kisuke, ni tú padre ni yo pudimos llegar a tiempo. — indico con algo de reproche para ella misma, como si se estuviera culpando por algo. Matsumoto la miro, aun sin entender, mientras que la mirada de Rukia se encontraba con la de un preocupado Ichigo. Ya esto era alarmante. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer, Yoruichi-san?— esta vez pregunto Matsumoto, llena de intriga. ¿Por qué el ataque de ayer había sido diferente? ¿Acaso los adjuchas eran más fuertes? ¿Habían arrancar? Yoruichi, aun dando la espalda, bajo la cabeza. Llevo una de sus manos a la coleta de su cabello y la rizo.

—Orihime murió ayer. Uno de los adjuchas la asesino mientras ella trataba de proteger a su amiga Arisawa. — concluyo la mujer. Un silencio se extendió por la sala, los cinco que estaban presentes se quedaron mudos, sin poder decir una sola palabra. ¿Inoue muerta? —Orihime pudo dejar herido a uno de los adjuchas, mientras Ishida y Chad se enfrentaban a los otros dos. Arisawa fue tras de Orihime y uno de los adjuchas intento asesinarla, Orihime no pudo utilizar su escudo por que protegía dos almas de ser consumidas. Al no tener nada con que proteger a Arisawa, utilizo su cuerpo como escudo, llevándose el impacto que al final… la asesino. — Ichigo comenzó a sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Ella no podía estar muerta. Y mucho menos de esa manera, porque le recordaba a la forma en cómo… como… su madre había muerto. Inoue había muerto protegiendo a Tatsuki, la persona más importante en su mundo luego de su hermano. Por Dios, como deseaba gritar y alcanzar a esos malditos cabrones de adjuchas y cortarlos en pedazos, por atreverse a hacerle daño, por haberla tocado… por haberla asesinado.

— ¿Están esperando por el permiso del capitán general para traer a Orihime-chan con sus recuerdos?— cuestiono Toushiro, luego de que nadie pudiera emitir palabra alguna. Yoruichi negó la cabeza. — ¿por…—

—No podíamos dejar que su alma estuviera en Karakura, Orihime tiene un reatsiu más fuerte que un humano normal, habrían ido por ella al instante. Kisuke y yo decidimos enviarla. No podíamos esperar a que el capitán general evaluara el caso. — informo la mujer, volteándose al grupo.

—Pero eso significa que si la enviaron ella puede estar en cualquier parte del Runkongai… sin memoria y sola— dijo Matsumoto con preocupación en su voz. Ichigo llevo las manos a su cabeza, pensar que Orihime estuviera sola, sin memoria en las peligrosas calles del Runkongai hicieron que su estomago se revolcara.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios no esperaron?— grito Ichigo furioso, pegando un fuerte puño en la mesa, provocando que sus cuatro amigos lo observaran anonadados. Orihime no era cualquier alma, era una chica inocente y noble, que estaba desmemoriada y sola en las calles del Runkongai. Podrían hacerle daño, podrían robarle, podrían violarle.

—Maldita sea, Ichigo, no entiendes que un jodido permiso del capitán general puede tardar meses, incluso años. Solo almas importantes consiguen ese permiso, e Inoue no estaba en unos buenos términos con la Sociedad de Almas— ante la mirada interrogativa y confusa de los cuatro chicos, Yoruichi suspiro. —Kisuke y yo tuvimos que interceder para que le concedieran el 'perdon' a Orihime, luego de todo lo que había pasado con Aizen. Aun dudaban de la integridad de Inoue… ellos iban a enviarla a prisión junto a Sosuke, ¿entienden?— Ichigo trago seco, mientras que Rukia llevaba sus manos a su boca, sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Inoue siendo enviada a prisión con ese bastardo? ¡¿Pero qué mierda le estaba pasando a esa gente? ¿Cómo podían dudar de ella?

—Pudimos mostrar su inocencia, luego de que varios capitanes dieran su palabra de que Orihime los había ayudado y curado luego de la guerra, entre ellos Ukitake, Unohana, Shunsui y Byakuya. Sin eso, Inoue estaría en estos instantes en una fosa, y exiliada. Ellos perdonaron su vida, perdonaron el exilio y borraron todos los antecedentes de Inoue para que no tuviera problemas en su futuro si quería ser una shinigami. ¿No ibas a esperar que también le dieran un trato privilegiado enviándola con su memoria?— la mujer respiro hondo. Ichigo se anoto mentalmente que debía darle las gracias a los cuatro capitanes por ayudar a su amiga a que no fuera sentenciada. No le sorprendía de Unohana, Ukitake y de Shunsui ellos no eran personas frías, de quien le sorprendía era de Byakuya, pero dedujo que se debía a la amistad de Inoue y Rukia.

—Comprenderás de que podríamos haber pedido una… una prorroga, porque debido a que Inoue no es miembro de un clan importante, el proceso duraría años. No podíamos dejar a Inoue allí como un alma abandonada. Era enviarla o que Orihime muriera en manos de los hollows que irían por ella. ¿Cuál prefieres? Por que como 'maestra' y amiga de Orihime, prefiero mil veces verla sin memoria en la Sociedad de Almas y a salvo, que muerta y consumida por un asqueroso hollow, ¿no crees?— cuestiono sarcástica Yoruichi, con un tono de voz alto. A ella no le agrado, pero si deseaba salvar a Orihime de ser atacada, debían enviarla cuanto antes. Ichigo sabía que no tenia forma de debatirle a la mujer. Ella tenía razón, podían tardar años y el alma de Orihime seria atacada por hollows, pero simplemente no podía soportar imaginar a la chica sin su memoria, sin que recordara a sus amigos, sin que recordara todas las desventuras que habían vivido juntos, sin que pudiera recordar a su hermano, sus comidas extrañas, sus triunfos, sus vergüenzas,…sin que lo recordara a él…

—Sí, y ahora está corriendo peligro en el Runkongai. Puede estar siendo atacada, puede estar perdida y con miedo. Incluso puede ser violada por los hombres de por allí. ¿Cómo demonios puedo estar tranquilo cuando se que Inoue está en las calles?— su voz mostraba toda los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en el momento, ira, coraje, tristeza, desesperación y angustia. Inoue, esa chica tan dulce y perfecta, podía está pasando frio, miedo y sabrá Dios cuantas cosas más. Sin memoria, no podría recordar cómo utilizar sus poderes o como llegar al Seireitei.

— ¿Por qué crees que vine, baka? Es obvio que no solo vine a avisarles, sino a decirles que tienen que comenzar una búsqueda por el Runkongai. Al ser tan grande, podría tardar años…—

—No permitiré que pasen años mientras Inoue está por allí. Le prometí que la protegería, y eso debo hacer. Yo… yo la protegeré, no importa cuánto tiempo tarde, yo encontrare a Inoue y la protegeré. — Ichigo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con determinación, nadie le haría daño a Inoue y mucho menos estando él allí. La shinigami de cabello negro lo siguió. —No me digas que estoy siendo un baka por querer ir de inmediato, es Inoue de la que estamos hablando, ella necesita de nosotros ahora— dijo molesto. No importaba cuantos se metieran en el medio, él acabaría con todos y saldría en la búsqueda de Inoue, aunque tardara años, aunque tuviera que ir al mismo infierno, no importaba. Él necesitaba a Inoue, él no iba a permitir que algo le pasara.

—Idiota. Sé que jamás dejarías a Inoue en las calles del Runkongai. Me preocuparía sino hicieras nada para buscarla. — murmuró Rukia, caminando a su lado. La chica conocía el gran aprecio de Ichigo por Orihime. No podía comparar su aprecio propio por la simpática chica con el de Ichigo porque eran totalmente distintos. Rukia apreciaba y adoraba a Orihime como una pequeña y torpe hermana menor, una gran amiga y nakama. Ichigo podía jurar que él veía a Inoue como la nakama que mas protección y ayuda necesitaba, o podía jurar que veía a Inoue como su hermana, pero Kuchiki sabía que él mentía.

Ningún hombre en su sano juicio muere dos veces para salvar a un nakama, tampoco se desespera al ver que no tiene poderes para poder protegerlo, tampoco se va encontra de la ordén de un superior cuando le dice que no puede ir a rescatarla y mucho menos pega fuertemente en una mesa por la rabia y tristeza de saber que ese nakama estaba muerto y que él no pudo hacer nada. Si, Ichigo estaba frustrado, porque él no pudo salvar a Inoue, no pudo salvarle la vida. Ichigo no veía a Inoue como su nakama, él la veía como la doncella que él debía rescatar, por la que él debía de ser fuerte, y eso no era una simple amistad. El capitán era demasiado lento para percatarse, pero él no sentía cariño, él sentía amor hacia Inoue, por eso Rukia podía percibir como el mundo entero de Ichigo estaba siendo destruido minuto a minuto al saber que Orihime podía estar en peligro. Solo bastaba ver como sus ojos brillaron de rabia al decir que Inoue podía ser violada.

Él sentía odio de solo pensarlo, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, él deseaba a Inoue para sí mismo… no, él no quería a Inoue para sí mismo, ese era un término incorrecto, él veía a Inoue como algo propio, una persona que le pertenecía, que nadie podía tocar por que se iban a encontrar con su rabia. Inoue era la pertenencia más valiosa de Ichigo, y como cualquier dueño de algún tesoro, Ichigo estaba furioso de que un hollow hubiera herido y asesinado a Inoue y de que ahora, podía seguir siendo dañada por otros y como cualquier propietario molesto, él iba a reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Rukia sabía que Ichigo era un idiota y lento, pero eran estas las pocas ocasiones donde esos dos adjetivos se ponían en duda. ¿Acaso Ichigo ya entendía la importancia de Inoue en su vida? Si, existía la posibilidad, sobre todo por esa mirada de furia, la manera en como sujetaba a Zangetsu, su ceño sumamente fruncido y la forma en cómo estaba caminando, como si estuviera gritándole a todo aquel que se metiera en su paso _'quítate o te mato, debo rescatar a mi mujer'_.

Rukia salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los pasos tras de Ichigo y ella. Toushiro, Renji y Matsumoto venían caminando a grandes zancadas, cada uno con su rostro lleno de preocupación. Definitivamente Inoue era querida por todos aquellos que tenían el privilegio de conocerla, y eso estaba muy claro en ese momento. Orihime era de las pocas personas que podía llevarse con todos y encontrar el lado positivo a cualquier cosa. Siempre tenía una sonrisa y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, y ahora, esos cinco jóvenes a los que ella en alguna que otra ocasión había ayudado, iban nuevamente a ayudarla.

—Enviare a un grupo de oficiales a buscar a Inoue en el are norte del Runkingai. — informo Toushiro. Ichigo desvió su mirada hacia el joven capitán, asintiendo en forma de agradecimiento. Hitsugaya apreciaba a Orihime, además de que siempre le estaría agradecido por haberle brindado un lugar donde alojarse las veces en las que había tenido que ir al mundo humano y haberle ocultado a Ichigo sobre su 'amistad' con Karin y ser siempre la que le llevaba los mensajes o las citas a Karin a escondidas del sobreprotector hermano.

—Yo enviare oficiales al área sur. — dijo Renji. El capitán de cabello rojo no solo lo hacía por Rukia y por Ichigo, sino porque él personalmente sentía gran simpatía por la chica. Por eso él había acompañado a Rukia a Hueco Mundo, ambos pudieron haber perdido sus puestos, pero sabían que si no iban a ayudar a rescatar a la chica, jamás se lo perdonarían, porque ella era alguien especial. Una vez más ayudaría a Ichigo a rescatar a la joven de cabello naranja.

—Yo me llevaré un grupo al área este. — comento Ichigo, mientras aun caminaba. Trataba de controlar todas las emociones que estaban apareciendo en su mente. Estaba agradecido con esas cuatro personas tras de él, ¡por Kami-sama que si lo estaba! Simplemente no tenía la cabeza para poder agradecerles correctamente. Solo deseaba correr y correr. Buscar por todo el maldito lugar a la chica de cabello naranja y protegerla de todo. Él deseaba en ese momento correr y abrazarla, no importaba si el mundo entero lo veía abrazándola, no importaba si luego se estaría arrepintiendo por todos los chistes y burlas que le harían sus amigos, sencillamente le importaba una mierda lo que los demás dijeran. ¡Él tenía que encontrar a Inoue! Él tenía que decirle que todo estaría bien, de que no tenía nada que temer, que él siempre la protegería y siempre estaría con ella. Él debía pedirle disculpas por no haber estado allí para salvarla, él tenía que pedirle perdón por todo el dolor -por el que estaba seguro- paso antes de morir.

—Le diré a Ukitake-taicho que envié un grupo al área oeste. — dijo Rukia. Le dolía inmensamente ver tan triste a Ichigo. Ella entendía lo que él estaba pasando. Él estaba buscando con desesperación a la persona que mas amaba. Ella se imaginaba a ella misma si eso hubiera ocurrido con Renji o con su adorado hermano. Estaba segura de que enloquecería, gritaría y correría por las calles buscándolos, gritando sus nombres. Valoraba el hecho de que Ichigo no estaba gritando, sino que trataba de tranquilizarse para poder pensar mejor. Eso ya era algo muy maduro de su parte.

—Nos vemos en las puertas del área norte en cuarenta y cinco minutos. — ordeno Ichigo, comenzando a utilizar Shumpo para ir a su división. El capitán dejo a sus amigos, él necesitaba aire, necesitaba concentrarse, necesitaba pensar con claridad. El runkongai era inmenso, y no sabía por dónde empezar. Inoue podía estar en el norte, como en el sur, el este o el oeste. Incluso podía ser que aun no hubiera llegado o ya hubiera reencarnado. No, no, no, ella tenía que estar allí. Ella debía estar asustada en algún lugar. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella estaba sufriendo, ella estaba sola y asustada. _'Espera un poco más Inoue, yo te protegeré'_

* * *

><p><span>24 horas Antes<span>

Ella no podía entender donde estaba. Ni siquiera recordaba que era o quién era. En la posición donde estaba, acostada boca arriba, solo podía ver las nubes del hermoso cielo azul, deslizarse lentamente, mientras el suave viento movía de lado a lado la hierba amarillosa que la rodeaba. No sabían quién era, no sabía dónde estaba, pero si podía decir que ese lugar donde estaba era hermoso y pacifico. No había ruidos algunos, solo paz, una infinita y maravillosa paz. Sentía el delicado aire llenar sus pulmones… ¡que delicioso era respirar! Era tonto, pero en esos momentos era lo único que podía pensar. Ella no recordaba nada, no sabía nada, así que solo podía pensar en esas pequeñas tonterías que podía percibir para poder pasar el rato. Mordió su labio inferior, aun observando las nubes deslizarse lentamente, para luego sonreír tontamente.

—Así que piensas quedarte toda tu vida hay tirada sin hacer nada. Ahh, por que no me sorprende. — la voz de un hombre la hizo salir de sus tontos y aireados pensamientos. La chica de cabello naranja se volvió de pie, para darse cuenta por primera vez, que llevaba un kimono negro, con un obi blanco y a su cintura estaba sujetada una espada negra, con el agarre negro, dorado y rojo. La chica observo al propietario de la voz, quien estaba a un par de pies de distancia de ella. Era joven, quizás tenía un par de años más que ella. Por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Y como ella sabía que ella era joven? ¿Y por que estaba vestida de esa forma? Interrogantes, más interrogantes. El chico tenía el cabello negro, tan negro como la noche y largo, no tan largo como el de ella, por supuesto, sino que le llegaba hasta los hombros, además de ser puntiagudo y estar revolcado, mientras un flequillo le llegaba hasta la nariz. Curioso, pero ese recorte le recordaba a alguien. ¿Pero a quien? Sus rasgos faciales eran muy elegantes, el chico casi parecía ser una deidad. Sus ojos eran dorados y semi rasgados, dándole un aire exótico. Estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser un kimono negro, con rastros de vendas rojas y doradas por el torso, el que por cierto estaba al descubierto, dejando ver lo que parecía ser el tatuaje tribal de una flor de seis pétalos en color negro y rojo. El color de su piel era un bronceado muy bonito, que hacia un increíble juego con su apariencia de deidad. A su cintura, amarrado en su obi rojo, había un una espada idéntica a la de ella —Es una zampakuto— le comento el joven, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. ¿Él podía leer lo que estaba pensando? —Sí, me lo estas dejando muy fácil, Orihime. — volvió a hablar el hombre, acercándose un poco más a la chica, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

— ¿Quién es Orihime? ¿Quién eres tú?— tartamudeo la joven, retrocediendo dos pasos del hombre, asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraña? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? El hombre parecía estar volviendo a leer sus pensamientos, ya que coloco una mueca en su rostro, para luego ladear su cabeza.

—Comencemos con lo principal. Tú te llamas Inoue Orihime. — así que ese era su nombre. Interesante, ¿Quién le habría nombrado de esa forma?—No sigas preguntando, sino será imposible que termine. — regaño el joven, haciendo enrojecer de vergüenza a la chica. —Hace un tiempo atrás tú tenías un poder muy extraño. Sigues teniéndolo, pero ahora de forma distinta. Tus poderes se representaban por seis entidades, cada una con un razonamiento, personalidad y poder único. Esas seis entidades se unieron, su propósito era de que solo uno de ellos podría sobrevivir con todas los poderes y unir todas las personalidades en ese ser. — hubo un segundo de silencio. —Yo fui el que sobrevivió, no solo por mi fuerza, sino por mi gran conexión contigo, mujer. — comento el joven, sonriendo de lado. —Solías llamarme Tsubaki. Aun puedes hacerlo si deseas, pero ese nombre no te funcionara cuando desees utilizar tu zampankuto y atacar. El nombre de tú zampakuto es _Six Ten no Tate_ **(*escudo de los seis cielos)**— Orihime asintió, para luego morder su labio.

— ¿Y dónde estoy, Tsubaki-kun?— pregunto. No sabía porque, pero sentía que nada le iba a ocurrir, que estaba completamente a salvo con aquel extraño joven frente a ella. ¿Era normal sentir esa tranquilidad y familiaridad con un desconocido? Parecía ser que nuevamente el joven leía sus pensamientos, porque su rostro embozo una sonrisa.

—Es normal que te sientas a salvo y tranquila junto a mí, después de todo soy parte de tú alma. Soy el espíritu de tu zampakuto y debo ser algo así como tú 'mejor amigo'— bufo el joven, suspirando. —Estás en tu mundo interior. Aquí es donde practicas, meditas y charlas conmigo. — una mirada confusa se hizo presente en el rostro de Orihime, para luego pasar a ser una mirada de excitación. ¿Esto era como un mundo mágico? ¿Cómo el de Narnia? Un momento, ¿Qué era Narnia? —Nunca cambias, siempre tan aireada. — se mofo el espíritu, negando la cabeza. —Supongo que eso que estas mencionando debe ser de algún libro o alguna mierda de esas que leías. — La chica paso por alto el uso de 'leías'. Estaba tratando de procesar la información de su mundo interior y todo lo dicho.

—Tsubaki-kun— el mencionado enarqueo una ceja. — ¿Y que se supone que soy?— pregunto con las mejillas rosadas por su ignorancia. El espíritu le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar por el lugar, aferrando su espada. Tsubaki se detuvo y sin volverse completamente-solo volteando la mitad de su rostro, con una sonrisa de lado- respondió.

—Creo que es obvio mujer, tú eres una shinigami— dicho esto, el espíritu continúo su camino, seguido por una confusa Orihime.

.

.

.

.

¿Realmente llevaba cinco meses ahí adentro? No podía creerlo. Bueno, aunque tampoco es que fuera algo drástico, Tsubaki-kun le había explicado que el mundo real-o al menos la Sociedad de Almas- no se veía afectada cuando ella entraba en su mundo interior. Según él, todos esos meses serian algo así como un par de horas de un día. Aun no entendía bien el concepto, pero Tsubaki-kun-quien no era una persona muy paciente, y por lo general estaba maldiciendo (aunque muy en el fondo Inoue sabía que él no era de esa manera)- le repetía todo el concepto después de pelear durante un largo rato.

Cinco meses de entrenamiento, o algo así le había dicho Tsubaki. Ella debía aprender un par de conceptos básicos para así poder entrar a la Academia de Shinigami y graduarse como una. El joven espíritu le explico cómo debía combatir, activar su shikai y cómo utilizar algunos trucos de protección. Según él, su zampakuto era una de las pocas que existían de "protección", tenía la capacidad de soportar ataques mientras ella estuviera decidida a hacerlo, igual que podía utilizarla como una forma para curar heridas. Tsubaki le explico que eso se debía a que sus poderes anteriores fueron fusionados, y ahora su zampakuto los tenia de manera proporcionada, aunque la principal siempre seria la defensa.

Como si la estuviera echando de su propio mundo, Tsubaki le dijo que debía irse, que él ya estaba cansado de tenerla rondando por allí por cinco meses. Ilógicamente, al final, amenazo a Inoue con que debía ir al menos una vez a la semana para practicar y charlar. Ahh, aquel espíritu era algo raro, pero Orihime le agradaba muchísimo. Antes de marcharse, Tsubaki le explico que él trataría de estar mentalmente presente la mayor parte del tiempo, así que si había problemas, él le informaría. Con eso, Orihime se despidió.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, dejándose cegar por los rayos de sol. Llevo sus dedos a su rostro, tratando de ocultar su cara de los rayos solares. El ruido de la muchedumbre la hizo darse cuenta de que ella estaba sentada en medio de una pequeña plaza. Había varios niños corriendo de un lado a otro, mujeres comprando comida y hombres hablando en las esquinas. Vale, este se suponía que era su nuevo 'mundo'. Bien, debía reconocer que era… interesante.

No sabía a dónde tenía que ir, así que solo se dedico a caminar en silencio por toda la plaza, observando todo a su alrededor. Pero antes de ello, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ella ya no llevaba las ropas que tenía en su mundo interno, sino que tenía un kimono blanco y un obi rojo que sujetaba su zampakuto. Bueno, ella suponía que debía encontrar el lugar que Tsubaki siempre estaba mencionando, La Academia de Shinigamis. Suspiro, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar ese lugar si no sabía ni siquiera donde ella estaba?

La noche comenzaba a caer, y ella aun estaba perdida y hacia frio, mucho frio. No quería admitirlo, pero ella tenía un poco de miedo y hambre. Si quería saber dónde estaba la Academia, ella debía preguntarle a cualquier persona, así que con una sonrisa se dirigió a un local, donde un grupo de hombres estaba al frente. La chica era tan inocente que no se había percatado de que aquello era un bar de mala muerte.

"_¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? Detente y da la vuelta ¡ahora!"_ la ruda voz de Tsubaki resonó en su mente. Inoue se detuvo. No esperaba escuchar al espíritu de su zampakuto tan pronto, pero le alegraba, se sentía sola.

"_¿Por qué?"_ pregunto mentalmente al espíritu. Escucho como Tsubaki maldecía por lo bajo. Estaba casi segura de que el joven estaba pateando alguna cosa, era una rara manía que tenía, además de siempre estar cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. ¡Era tan divertido!

"_Mujer, ¿acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que ese es un bar? Si entras allí, no solo te podrían hacer daño, sino que serás su cena de navidad. ¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo?" _la chica se sonrojo al instante. Si, si se había visto en un espejo en su mundo interior. Y si, el espíritu de su zampakuto la había mofado por tener tanta… armadura delantera.

"_Pero Tusbaki-kun, ¿tú sabes donde es la Academia?"_ pregunto Orihime. Sus pies le dolían por tanto caminar, además de que tenía un par de cortaduras por estar descalza. Gracias a Dios que ya era de noche y el suelo estaba fresco. En la tarde tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas por las quemaduras que estaba sufriendo en la planta de sus pies.

"_¿Y cómo diablos voy a saberlo? ¡Yo jamás he estado allí, mujer! Solo sé que es el lugar al que debes de ir"_ mascullo Tsubaki. Con el tono de voz tan alto, Orihime supuso que debía estar con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, colocando varias muecas en su rostro.

"_Tsubaki-kun, necesito preguntarle a alguna persona donde es. Ya estoy cansada, y tengo hambre. Necesito llegar allí."_ Orihime llevo su mano derecha a la boca, para luego bostezar. Hubo un silencio mental, donde parecía ser que Tsubaki la había dejado. _"¿Tsubaki-kun?"_

"_Camina a la derecha. Luego continua caminando derecho por todo la calle. Luego gira a la izquierda, se supone que veras las murallas del Seireitei." _a la chica le sorprendió la seriedad de las palabras del espíritu. _"no siempre seré tan bueno"_ bufo. Orihime sonrió ampliamente, para darle miles de gracias mentales y comenzar a correr por donde Tsubaki le había dicho. Una duda invadió su mente, ¿Cómo Tsubaki pudo decirle donde era el lugar, si minutos antes le había dicho que jamás había estado allí? Ese espíritu era totalmente incomprensible.

Inoue corrió por las calles, logrando caerse en una de las aceras, escuchando como Tsubaki gruñía y decía algo parecido a un _"siempre torpe"._ Orihime se puso de pie, observando un poco de sangre en sus rodillas. Dolía, pero no más que sus cansados pies. Continuo su camino con una enorme sonrisa, algo tonta debido a todo lo que había pasado en ese día, pero no importaba, todo iba a estar muy bien. De un momento comenzó a llover. En vez de molestarse o maldecir, Inoue comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia, riendo. Amaba la lluvia, no sabía desde cuando, pero si sabía que la amaba. Abrió sus labios, bebiendo del agua de lluvia. Ese sabor era especial, delicioso. Nuevamente se sentía rara, no por tomar agua de lluvia, sino por encontrar las puertas del Seireitei. Eran como si alguna vez hubiera estado allí. Nah, era estúpido, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Negó la cabeza, provocando que su cabello mojado se pegara en su rostro. Rogaba a Dios de que le atendiera una mujer, si la atendía un hombre iba a ser muy embarazoso, debido a que su kimono blanco estaba mojado y trasparente.

—Oh, una nueva shinigami. Bienvenida. — comento un hombre de edad media. Si, definitivamente no tenía buena suerte, pero al menos había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecería. Cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho, al menos debía tratar de recuperar un poco de su dignidad.

* * *

><p><span>24 Horas Después<span>

Todo iba según los planes de Tsubaki. Aquel hombre que la había encontrado en la noche, la llevo a registrarse. Allí le preguntaron sobre su zampakuto, su nombre, el nombre para liberarla, el nombre de su espíritu, de que clase era y desde cuando estaba en el Runkongai. Tartamudeo una que otra vez por los nervios, pero nada que hiciera que las personas no entendieran lo que estaba diciendo. Una mujer muy amable la llevo a una pequeña habitación, la que sería su 'casa' durante su estadía en la academia. Era una habitación pequeña, con un futón blanco, un cambiador, un ropero y un baño. La mujer le explico que debía estar en el Salón comedor a las 6 en punto de la mañana, porque todos los estudiantes desayunaban allí. A las 12 en punto del mediodía, debía regresar a tomar su almuerzo, y a las 6 en punto de la noche, debía ir a tomar su cena.

Dado a que había llegado tan tarde, no había cena. Pero la amable mujer no solo le entrego un par de uniformes limpios, junto a un kimono para dormir, sino que le llevo un pedazo de pan, un vaso de leche y una manzana. Eso era más de lo que su adolorido estomago podía pedir. La shinigami al ver sus pies, le dijo que se sentara y utilizando una técnica, hizo que sus pies dejaran de doler y que ya no sangraran. Los labios de Inoue formaron una 'O' por el asombro. ¡Eso parecía magia! ¡Ella quería aprender eso también! Al terminar su comida se quedo dormida.

Ahora, después de haber tomado el desayuno y vestida con la parte de arriba del kimono blanca, y con una yukata roja, Orihime caminaba por el centro de la academia de shinigamis. Había muchos jóvenes y adultos caminando por los alrededores. Unos iban en grupos, riendo o hablando, mientras que otros estaban sumergidos en sus lecturas. Lo más probable es que ella fuera de esos últimos, prefería estar involucrada en sus lecturas que estar con problemas, además, debía estudiar para ser una gran shinigami.

Según el papel que tenía en sus manos, tenía ocho minutos para ir a su primera clase en uno de los salones que estaban por el centro. Orihime mordió sus labios, tratando de concentrarse y buscar el aula correcta. '18B' y ella aun estaba por el '1A' así que tenía que buscar el edificio B. Y tenía ocho minutos… ¡ocho minutos! La chica dejo escapar un grito de angustia mientras comenzaba a correr por los pasillos, tropezando una que otra vez con algunos chicos, quienes la observaban confusos. Gritaba sus disculpas y continuaba corriendo por los pasillos, cruzando y brincando uno que otro jardín. ¡Al fin! El edificio B estaba frente a ella, y aun tenía tres minutos. Suspiro aliviada, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, una ráfaga de viento la hizo tambalearse. Era tan rápido, que solo pudo ver un haori blanco y un cabello naranja electrizante, por la forma de su torso, dedujo que era un hombre. El chico que iba corriendo a esa velocidad parecía haberse dado cuenta de su tropiezo, pero estaba demasiado apurado como para detenerse y disculpase, pero no importaba, Inoue le grito sus disculpas, aunque dudó que el chico la hubiera escuchado. Orihime rio, parecía que ella no era la única que estaba atrasada en algo.

— ¡KYAAAAAA! ¿Vieron quien iba allí?— Orihime continuo su camino, sumergida en sus pensamientos como para poder escuchar al grupo de chicas. _"Ahh, fanáticas"_ pensó divertida, encontrando el salón. Inoue estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a las chicas, hasta que las chicas entraron tras de ella. — ¡es tan guapo! ¡Y valiente!— continuo la chica que había gritado. Orihime sonrió, para luego colocar los ojos en blanco y sentarse en el suelo, donde frente a ella había una mesa de madera. Tomo sus instrumentos y aguardo a que el sensei entrara. Toda la clase de Kido fue muy interesante, Orihime no dejo de tomar notas de todo lo dicho por el sensei. Este era el comienzo de su vida, aunque no sabía cómo había sido antes, sabía que esta iba a ser mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><span>10 Horas Más Tarde<span>

Ichigo había recorrido todo el área este del Runkongai. Había buscado por todas las esquinas, todos los negocios, había preguntado a decenas de personas. No había rastros de Inoue. ¿Dónde estaba? Él no podía dejarse vencer. Respiro hondo, luego de casi diez horas de búsqueda sin descanso, su equipo compuesto por cinco shinigamis, debían regresar. Todos estaban cansados, excepto Kurosaki, quien no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Inoue. Pero debía ser considerado con su equipo, ellos habían hecho lo imposible y merecían un descanso.

—Regresemos— dijo derrotado. Los oficiales de su división asintieron y utilizaron shumpo junto a su capitán para llegar al Seireitei, donde su grupo de cuatro amigos lo esperaban con caras de frustración. No, parecía que ellos tampoco habían tenido suerte. Ichigo llevo sus manos a su cabello, tenia tanto enojo y frustración. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que enviar de esa manera a Inoue? Ahh si, por el maldito tribunal de mierda que le había 'perdonado' sus casos de 'traición'. Malditos, todos eran unos malditos. Por su jodida culpa Inoue estaba perdida, sola, con miedo y sin memoria en ese jodido lugar. ¡Y él no podía hacer nada para salvarla!

—Ichigo— llamo Rukia, al ver como el joven comenzaba a caminar hacia su división, sin ni siquiera despedirse y con aquella mirada llena de dolor y angustia, además de odio y frustración. Rukia conocía muy bien esa mirada, él estaba lleno de dolor, en su interior debía estar comenzando a llover, como siempre ocurría cuando él se sumergía en una depresión. —Detente, baka— grito Rukia al ver que el chico la ignoraba por completo. De un momento a otro el chico desapareció utilizando shumpo. Kuchiki corrió, pero fue detenida por dos brazos fuertes. —Renji— murmuro, observando cómo su prometido negaba la cabeza.

—Ni tú ni nadie podrá ayudarlo en esto, Kuchiki-san. Debemos dejarlo solo por unas horas. — comento Matsumoto. La teniente había corrido junto a su capitán por todo el área que les había tocado. Allí no había rastro de Orihime, ni siquiera había huellas de que al menos hubiera estado allí. Pero debían tener esperanzas, aun quedaban las áreas que estaban fuera del Runkongai. Ella podía estar por allí, solo debían reanudar su búsqueda al día siguiente.

Rukia asintió, aunque no estaba convencida. Ichigo era su mejor amigo, le dolía inmensamente verlo de esa manera. Y no solo Ichigo era el que le preocupaba, sino Inoue. Ella era demasiado inocente, le daba su confianza a cualquiera y eso podía ser un peligro en el Runkongai. Ella lo sabía porque ella había vivido allí. Ella era una sobreviviente, igual que Renji, Toushiro y Matsumoto. Por eso ellos cuatro estaban tan preocupados, y eso que Ichigo no conocía mucho acerca de ese lugar, si ellos le dijeran todo lo que sabían… aquel chico obligaría a Yamamoto a enviar a todos los shinigamis en la búsqueda de Inoue.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo paso de largo, no se detuvo en su división, sino que siguió su camino, cruzando nuevamente la Academia, sin mostrar atención a las chicas que gritaban al verlo pasar nuevamente. Se dirigió a su casa, donde al llegar fue recibido por sus sirvientes. Les pidió de manera educada que lo dejaran solo, que no deseaba comer ni hablar con nadie. Les ordeno a que no permitieran la entrada de nadie, ni Rukia, ni Renji, ni siquiera el capitán general. Absolutamente nadie.

Se encerró en su habitación, donde pateo su cama y luego se encamino hasta su ventana, sentándose en el suelo observando desde allí el Runkongai, comenzaba a llover. Inoue debía estar en una de esas calles, perdida y ahora mojada y con frio a causa de la lluvia. Cerró sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Estaba tan frustrado, deseaba gritar, deseaba...

— **¿Llorar? Ohh rey, que patético. —**las facciones de Ichigo se endurecieron al escuchar la desfigurada voz de su hollow. Era lo último que le faltaba. **—El rey esta triste porque la princesa no está. —** mofo el hollow, riendo sarcásticamente. **—más vale que dejes de estar llorando como un maldito marica. Está lloviendo, y odio la maldita lluvia. —** grito el hollow. Zangetsu solo pudo negar la cabeza, observando la fuerte lluvia que estaba azotando el mundo interior de Ichigo. Siempre había llovido una que otra vez en su interior, pero siempre había un pequeño rayo de luz, esta vez, no había rastro de ese rayo de luz en el cielo. No había nada allí, solo una terrible lluvia y oscuridad.

—_Escúchame bien, maldito hollow de mierda—_ la voz de Ichigo tenía una rara calma, una que provocaría que a cualquier persona que lo escuchara le diera miedo. Su mirada aun estaba puesta en el Runkongai, observando la maldita lluvia caer por todo el lugar, mientras que sus nudillos sonaban por la magnitud de su puño cerrado. _—Si no quieres que entre allí y te mate como el maldito cabrón que eres, déjame en paz en estos instantes. No quiero escucharte, no quiero escuchar a nadie. —_ su voz era fría y cortante, mientras que sus ojos color castaños estaban llenos de furia. _—ahora… ¡LARGATE DE MI JODIDA MENTE Y NO VUELVAS!— _grito furioso, escuchándose por todo su mundo interior.

Un silencio invadió su mente. Ni Zangetsu ni su hollow volvieron a hablar. Ichigo se coloco de pie y le pego fuertemente a la pared de la habitación, provocando que un horrible dolor invadiera su cuerpo. Pero no importaba, ese dolor no podía hacerlo dejar de pensar en que todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa. Si él no hubiera sido tan egoísta en pensar en su bienestar, si él no hubiera escogido ser un capitán y hubiera seguido siendo el shinigami sustituto de Karakura, Inoue no habría muerto, porque él se habría encargado de protegerla, a ella y Tatsuki_. 'Tatsuki'_ si él se sentía horrible, ¿Cómo debía sentirse su vieja amiga? Orihime había muerto por protegerla, su cuerpo inerte había caído sobre el de ella. Su pobre amiga debía estar destrozada. Todo era su culpa, el sufrimiento de Tatsuki, la muerte de Inoue… todo era su maldita culpa. Había prometido protegerla, y una vez más fallaba. Había fallado cuando Aizen la secuestro, había fallado al haberla expuesto a su hollow cuando peleo con Ulquiorra, le había fallado al perder sus poderes, le había fallado cuando Tsukishima le hizo todo eso a ella y Chad. Y ahora, ocho meses después, volvía a fallarle, esta vez definitivamente. No protegió su vida, y ahora ella no tenia memoria, estaba sola, y su vieja amiga Tatsuki debía estar muriendo en vida. No, no solo le falló a su madre, no solo le había fallado a Inoue, sino que le había fallado a la petición de Tatsuki de siempre proteger a Inoue.

Luego de ocho meses, no solo era la lluvia la que regresaba a su vida, sino las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir con furia. Nuevamente él, Kurosaki Ichigo, le había fallado a la segunda mujer a la que había prometido proteger.

* * *

><p>¿y bien? ¿que les pareció el cap? Les confesare que el nombre de la zampakuto de Hime me dio dolor de cabeza, pero decidí nombrarla escudo de los seis cielos, haciendo referencia a sus otras hadas. ¿por que escogí a Tsubaki? sencillo, no solo por que me encanta el pj y por que en el cap 1 fue el que mas consejos le dio a la Hime sino por que, ¿no se han dado cuenta de que algunas cosas en la personalidad de Tsubaki se parecen a Ichigo? Me refiero a que siempre esta peleando, pero tiene un gran corazón. Siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y mala cara, pero ayuda a la Hime. Ese fue el punto clave para escogerlo. Y si se han dado cuenta, la apariencia de Tsubaki como espíritu de zampakuto, ¿a quien se parece el cabello? sip, a Mugetsu, jejejeje<p>

¿a quien le dio lastima Ichi? Yo les dije que él iba a sufrir. Por cierto, para todos aquellos que crean que fue algo OCC ver los pensamientos de Ichigo hacia Inoue, tengo una explicación. Ichigo ya no es un chico de 15, tiene 18 años y como adolescente normal, tiene esos pensamientos... perver. ¿por que con Hime? Por que ellos fueron lo suficientemente cercanos durante 17 meses, y no solo por que yo lo escribo, sino por que en uno de los caps, Ichigo le dice a Hime que le va a devolver el manga que ella le presto. Jum, eso dice mucho, xDD Ichigo es lento y algo idiota, pero aquí él ya se ha dado cuenta de que realmente a él le gustaba Hime. Sobre la forma en como Rukia piensa, que parece como si estuviera celosa o enamorada de Ichi... no, ella no esta enamorada de Ichi, ella adora a Renji, solo que esta un poquito celosa de que ella no pueda hacer nada para ayudar a Ichi, como siempre suele hacer. Lo siento Kuchiki, pero aquí no puedes hacer nada, xDD Ahora a ver que pasa. Espero sus reviews!

Sayonara

~ ~Killerqueen~ ~


	3. The Raising of the Sun

**N/A: **como estan chicos y chicas? Yo estoy super bien, algo cansada por tanto estudio, xDD Pues le tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena. Comienzo con la mala, lamentablemente me vere obligada a solo actualizar las historias una vez a la semana o cuidado si dos. Comenze nuevamente la uni y los estudios de leyes pues son fuertes, xDD La buena es que aqui esta el nuevo cap, yay!

¿Les ha gustado el nuevo cap de Bleach? A mi me encanto ver a Byakuya -que sexy!- y a Renji, la apariencia de Rukia me sigue pareciendo rara, se me parece a Hanataro, xDDD

**Agradecimientos: **Ustedes diran, "joder, que siempre tiene prisa" pero es cierto, tengo que salir urgentemente y no me queda de otra que solo decir ARIGATOU! GRACIAS, MERCI, GRACIE, DANKE, THANKS! por todos sus reviews, Me encanta que abunden en la historia, que me dejen reviews largos. No saben la alegria que me da leer todos sus reviews.! Sobre todo cuando un par de mis followers han dado directo al clavo sobre algo que podria suceder en el fic. Ustedes saben quienes son, buahahahahaha

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad del maravilloso Tite Kubo-sama, y de la Pierrot, publicada en la Shonen Jump. Yo solo me complazco en escribir sobre ellos. Si me perteneciera, el ichihime ya seria canon y estarian esperando ya su cuarto hijo, xDDD

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>AP III: **T**he **R**aising **o**f **t**he **S**un

Tormenta. Eso era lo que estaba presenciando Inoue desde la ventana de su habitación. Era bastante raro que una tormenta azotara el Seireitei, por lo general siempre estaba soleado, aunque algunas veces era lluvioso, pero era rara vez. La última tormenta que había presenciado era una de nieve, y eso había sido el año anterior. Aunque obviamente si debieron haber tormentas en años anteriores, solo que ella lo desconocía, porque con solo un año, era obvio que no podía saberlo todo. Suspiro, dejándose caer en su futón, acariciando con sus dedos la manta blanca que estaba a un lado perfectamente doblada, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Imaginaba que el resto de sus compañeros debían estar de mal humor por qué no podrían salir a dar alguna vuelta, cosa que era muy frecuente entre todos los estudiantes, quienes solían salir por el runkongai para dar vueltas o ir a tomar algo. Orihime rara vez salía, prefería quedarse en su habitación, estudiando, meditando o hablando con Tsubaki. Su zampakuto y ella tenían una relación muy estrecha, a tal grado que sus emociones podían afectar al joven espíritu. Gracias a Dios, ella no tenía motivos para llorar, porque estaba segura de que si eso afectaba a Tusbaki, las cosas le iban a ir muy mal. En otras ocasiones, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, Inoue se iba a la biblioteca, a leer sobre kido o sobre historia. Gracias a esto había podido adelantar varios años, no sabía cómo, pero por algún motivo ella conocía algunas cosas de las que no tenía ni idea de donde las había sacado. Inoue adoraba la historia, sobre todo las leyendas y leer sobre los héroes de la Sociedad de Almas. Durante la gran parte del tiempo, Orihime estaba sola, y le gustaba estarlo, aunque a veces fuera algo aburrido. Era cierto, tenía un sinfín de pretendientes de todos los años escolares, de todas las edades y clases sociales, pero ella no le daba esperanzas a ninguno. No sentía nada por ellos, así que para que dar falsas ilusiones.

Orihime amaba la lluvia, no sabía porque o cuando había comenzado esa fascinación, pero de que amaba la lluvia, la amaba. La veía como la única forma en que el cielo y la tierra podían unirse, y eso era sencillamente sensacional. Aun acostada en su futón, y sin muchos ánimos, rogo por que la lluvia cesara para la mañana siguiente –cosa que no le agradaba por que la amaba-, ya que abría la selección oficial para escoger los mejores estudiantes y de que estos pasaran a ser parte de las fuerzas shinigamis. Los que fallaran, deberían continuar sus estudios hasta que pasara un año, y en ese próximo año debían volver a repetir las pruebas. Orihime mordió su labio nerviosa, ella no sabía cómo le iba a ir en esas pruebas, y eso le causaba un nudo en su estomago. A decir verdad su zampakuto no era una de ataque, sino una de defensa y ella personalmente no era muy fanática de estar peleando. Pero debía hacerlo bien. En la mañana, cuando estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, escucho la conversación de varias chicas de su curso.

.

.

.

—"_Es obvio, quien no saque una buena puntuación, tendrá que continuar sus estudios aquí, ¡un año más!"— exclamo una chica de cabello azulado y de ojos muy grandes, del mismo tono de su cabello. Delgada y de baja estatura, la chica se cruzo de brazos, colocando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, como si estuviera dando a entender que el solo imaginar un año más, la volvería loca._

—"_¿Quiénes crees que serán los que serán seleccionados?"— pregunto interesada una joven de cabello rubio, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Al estar con su espalda hacia ella, Inoue no pudo ver sus ojos, pero como ella estudiaba en su misma clase, Orihime sabía que sus ojos eran verdes._

—"_Puedo asegurarte que no seremos muchos. Pero como no recuerdo los nombres, menciónalos y te diré si serán seleccionados o no"— objeto la mujer de cabello azulado. La rubia asintió y nombro el nombre de un chico. La chica de cabello azul asintió. Luego nombraron otro nombre, volvió a asentir. Así estuvieron por unos minutos, por lo que Orihime había podido contar, de los mencionados-de los cuales eran unos treinta, solo 7 tenían probabilidades de pasar._

—"_Inoue Orihime"— menciono la rubia. La chica de cabello naranja espero atenta a ver que decía la de cabello azulado, quien llevo sus dedos a su boca y comenzó a pensar. Ante esto, Orihime solo pudo morder fuertemente sus labios, causándole algo de dolor por la ansiedad._

—"_Podría ser seleccionada, pero no creo que entre a una división de importancia. Ósea, mírala, entraría a la cuarta división y allí pasaría toda su vida curando y esperando a los heridos. Dudo mucho que pueda llegar a mas, su carácter es demasiado pacifico, y no es muy buena peleando. Así que sin duda ella será una de los miembros de la cuarta división."— Inoue respiro hondamente ante las palabras que había escuchado. Era cierto, ella no era buena peleando, pero era porque ella no deseaba asesinar a nadie. Pero por eso podría terminar en la cuarta división. No es que eso fuera malo, todo lo contrario, el problema era que ella esperaba algo más, no ser solamente una chica que cura solamente. Una carga._

_._

_._

_._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Tenía excelentes calificaciones en kido, defensa, y caligrafía. Su único problema era que jamás había conseguido un diez en ataque, pero aun así tenía buenas calificaciones, por algo la habían adelantado un par de años. Sabía cómo utilizar su shikai, pero tenía miedo de dañar a otras personas, y por eso, sencillamente por eso, ella podría ser enviada a la cuarta división. Y en esos momentos, ella no quería eso. Ella deseaba ser valiente, tener un futuro importante y poderle demostrar a todos que ella si podía ser una gran shinigami. Pero desde las filas de la cuarta división… lamentablemente no podría demostrarlo.

No conocía personalmente a ninguno de los capitanes. La única reunión que se dio para que los novatos conocieran a sus futuros capitanes cayó en una fecha en la que ella debía estudiar y no pudo darse el lujo de ir a la actividad y dejar de estudiar, eso sencillamente no era una opción. Conocía acerca de ellos gracias a lo que sus compañeras le contaban y lo que había leído en uno que otro libro. Por ejemplo, sabía que Yamamoto-sama era el capitán general, llevaba casi mil años al mando de la Sociedad de Almas y fue el que había fundado la Academia; le habían contado que la teniente más amigable era Matsumoto Rangiku, quien supuestamente había tenido un romance con un ex capitán, quien había traicionado la Sociedad de Almas, pero que al final no era un traidor; el capitán más serio y respetable, Kuchiki-sama, líder del clan Kuchiki, una de las familias más importantes; el capitán fiestero, ese honor lo compartían tres, Shunsui-sama, Abarai-sama e Hisagi-sama; de Shunsui-sama solo sabía que era un mujeriego, pero muy buena persona; de Abarai-sama había leído que había sido el antiguo teniente de Kuchiki-sama y que había peleado en la guerra contra el traidor de la Sociedad de Almas y de Hisagi-sama escucho que era el nuevo 'amor' de Matsumoto-san, además de haber escuchado algunos comentarios doble sentidos sobre un tatuaje que tenía el capitán en su rostro .

Leyendo encontró que el más valiente de todos era, Kurosaki-sama. Él había sido el único hombre que pudo frenar y pelear contra Aizen Sousuke, el traidor de la Sociedad de Almas. No solo le había ganado, sino que Kurosaki-sama había alcanzado un poder insuperable y ahora era el capitán del quinto escuadrón. No conocía físicamente a ninguno de ellos, pero por todo lo que le decían sus compañeras, Abarai-sama, Kuchiki-sama, Hisagi-sama, Hitsugaya-sama y Kurosaki-sama eran los más jóvenes y apuestos de todos los capitanes. Pero eso a ella no le interesaba mucho, ella quería ir a una división a trabajar y ser eficaz, no a estar pensando en su futuro taicho y mucho menos de la forma en que pensaban sus compañeras. ¿Acaso ella podría entrar en alguna de las divisiones de esos capitanes? Solo esperaba que sí.

Se sentía totalmente frustrada, ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos estudios, ella pudiera ser enviada a la cuarta división? No tenía nada contra esa división, era que simplemente no quería ser enviada a esperar por los heridos cuando ella podía ir al campo de batalla y proteger. ¿Acaso su zampakuto no era de protección? ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo tenía hasta la mañana siguiente, y era ilógico que aprendiera de un día para otro a utilizar su shikai y que mejorara sus resultados en batalla.

—"_Debo reconocerlo, a veces me sorprende tu idiotez, mujer"— _hablo Tsubaki. El joven espíritu cruzo sus manos frente a su torso, negando la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que le tocaba a él lidiar con Orihime? Ahh claro, es que ya lo entendía. Si él no existiera, esa mujer ya estaría muerta o estaría perdida. _'¿Qué harías sin mí, mujer?' _pensó el espíritu, colocando en su rostro una sonrisa de lado. Las mejillas porcelanas de Inoue se volvieron rojas, cada vez que Tsubaki le hablaba de esa manera, la avergonzaba_. _No había ni una sola vez donde aquel espíritu no la hiciera sonrojar por vergüenza, solo debía recordar la vez en que mofo el tamaño de su busto, comparándolo con dos melones que estaban en una de las mesas del salón comedor. Si, Tsubaki-kun podía ser a veces cruel._ —"Vergüenza y una mierda. Escúchame, cuantas veces te he dicho, que cuando meditas y entras a tú mundo interno puedes estar meses, y solo pasan horas en el mundo humano. ¿Cuántas? Joder, te lo he dicho unas quinientas veces, quizás más, porque no llevo una jodida cuenta."—_ gruño molesto. Orihime mordió su labio ante todas las blasfemias de Tsubaki. Aquel joven espíritu jamás aprendería a hablar de forma educada y no valía la pena comenzar una disputa por ello, había aprendido-por las malas- a no comentar nada sobre las blasfemias de Tsubaki, solo podía conseguir que aumentara el numero y que el espíritu se enojara. Pero lo que dijo era cierto, siempre olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, que podía pasar meses en su mundo interior y que solo pasaban unas horas en el mundo normal.

—"_¿Me ayudarías, Tsubaki-kun?"—_ pensó Inoue en forma de suplica. Un suspiro de frustración por parte de Tsubaki-que se escucho por todo su mundo interno- la hizo reír. El espíritu coloco sus ojos en blanco, para luego morder la lengua para no decirle todo lo que estaba pensando en el momento, porque podía ofender a la joven. _'Por Kami que debieron regalarme un poco mas de paciencia para soportarla' _pensó un frustrado Tsubaki.

—"_Realmente, ¿tengo que responder a tú pregunta?"—_ pregunto molesto. Orihime dejo escapar unas risas, totalmente feliz de recibir la ayuda de su zampakuto. Si entrenaba bien, podría conseguir entrar a una de las divisiones de la Sociedad de Almas y escapar de la cuarta división. Si, si, si, ella lo iba a lograr, solo con un poco de práctica. _—"¿vas a seguir pensando como una jodida consejera de positivismo? ¿O entraras a entrenar como una verdadera shinigami?" —_ inquirió el espíritu.

—"_¡Hai, hai, hai!"—_ grito emocionada la joven de cabello naranja. Tsubaki solo pudo volver a colocar sus ojos en blanco, y esperar listo a la joven, para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de cabello naranja firmaba a gran velocidad todos los papeles que estaban frente a él. Ichigo Kurosaki, capitán de la quinta división, estaba realmente apurado. Debía ir a dar sus rondas diarias por el runkongai. Ya era algo obligatorio y a lo que jamás podía fallar. Porque fallar a eso no era una opción. Una shinigami de cabello negro lo esperaba con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. La chica estaba sentada, con su vista fija en todas las acciones de Kurosaki, mientras que este parecía ignorar el hecho de la mirada preocupada de su mejor amiga.<p>

Desde hacía un año, todos los días, luego de culminar sus deberes, salían a tratar de encontrar a Inoue. Los primeros dos meses, Ichigo la buscaba a todas horas por el runkongai, pero Rukia le hizo entender que Orihime no hubiese querido que él descuidara su trabajo, por lo que decidió que luego de culminar este, él la buscaría. Y así había hecho durante todo ese largo y tedioso año. Se sentía frustrado, él esperaba encontrar a Inoue en horas el primer día, pero esas horas se convirtieron en días, luego en semanas, luego en meses y finalmente en un largo año.

Rukia comenzaba a pensar que Orihime había reencarnado. Habían asistido todos a la actividad de la Academia de Shinigamis, para ver si entre los estudiantes novatos estaba Inoue. Se llevaron una gran desilusión, porque allí no estaba ella. Lo peor de todo es que al Inoue morir, su reatsiu cambiaba. Es diferente la energía espiritual de un humano a un alma en la Sociedad de Almas, por lo que eso hacia su tarea mucho más difícil, porque no tenían ni idea como se percibiría en esos momentos. A la teniente de Ukitake le era muy doloroso ver como su mejor amigo, su nakama, se destruía a si mismo porque él creía que todo lo ocurrido era su culpa. Solo había que ver como Ichigo le había pedido una y otra vez disculpas a una muy triste Tatsuki.

.

.

.

_Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde la muerte de Inoue. Arisawa Tatsuki aun no superaba ese hecho. Todo había sido su culpa, se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. Su mejor amiga se había sacrificado a manera de escudo para protegerla, y al final, cuando debía despedirse, le había dicho que no ocurría nada, que todo estaría bien. ¿Cómo ella iba a estar bien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? _

_Un día, Ishida le pidió que fuera a la tienda de Urahara, que había algo de que hablar. La capitana de taekwondo asistió luego de ir a clases. Tenía ciertas esperanzas de que le hablaran sobre Inoue. Esperaba que Orihime hubiera llegado a la Sociedad de Almas y de que sus amigos la hubieran encontrado. O quizás, solo quizás, la propia Orihime estaba allí, esperándola para decirle que todo está bien, que no había perdido su memoria, que eso era solo un mito. _

_Cuando llego a la tienda… allí no estaba Inoue, solo dos shinigamis. Dos que conocía muy bien, demasiado bien. Ichigo y Rukia. Le sorprendió bastante ver a Ichigo allí, y más verlo vestido como capitán, y con su cabello algo más largo. Pero eso era lo de menos en esos momentos, ella quería saber que estaba ocurriendo, porque ellos estaban allí. El propietario de la tienda, junto a Ishida, Chad e Yoruichi, los dejaron a solas, a los tres jóvenes. Hubo un incomodo silencio, donde los tres jóvenes se quedaron observándose. Tatsuki no necesitaba que le dijeran en voz alta, ella sabía por qué ellos estaban allí, ella no era idiota. Ellos no habían encontrado a Orihime. _

_Durante esas dos semanas, Arisawa había cambiado, ya no era aquella chica fuerte y peleona, por el contrario. Cada vez que observaba el asiento vacío de Orihime, cuando pasaba por el apartamento de esta u observaba la fotografía de ambas en su mesa de noche, Tatsuki comenzaba a llorar. Por que todo había sido su culpa. Su mejor amiga había muerto para defenderla, para protegerla por ser tan estúpida. ¡Ella no tenia poderes! ¿Por qué corrió hacia Orihime? Es cierto, ella deseaba ayudarla… pero al final le provoco la muerte. _

—"_Yo…yo lo lamento, Tatsuki. Yo debí haber estado allí, para poder salvarte y salvar a…Inoue"— comenzó Ichigo, observando como el rostro de su amiga dibujaba una mueca de dolor al escuchar el nombre de su fallecida a amiga. —"Yo lo lamento. Yo no cumplí con la promesa que te hice. Lo siento."— se disculpo. Sus ojos mostraban su gran infelicidad y culpabilidad. Rukia sentía esa misma tristeza en su pecho. Ella también pudo haber salvado a Inoue si la hubieran enviado a la tierra. Ichigo ahora se arrepentía de haber ido a la Sociedad de Almas, y ella era culpable de ello, porque ella lo había convencido, sin haber pensado que sus amigos correrían riesgos. Eso había sido muy egoísta de su parte, ella había pensado en tener a su lado a su mejor amigo, y lo había apartado de sus otros amigos. Al final, una inocente había perdido su vida, y la chica que estaba frente a ella, había perdido la mitad de su alma._

_Tatsuki adoraba a Inoue, no había otras palabras para describir su relación. Jamás habían peleado, solo habían estado separadas en dos ocasiones. La primera vez fue cuando Orihime había acompañado a Ichigo, Chad, Ishida e Yoruichi a la Sociedad de Almas. Luego, cuando fue raptada por Aizen. Las dos chicas tenían una relación como la de Ichigo y ella. Se conocían como a la palma de su mano, sabían cuando una estaba triste, cuando estaba enamorada, preocupada o feliz. Ellas darían su vida por la otra. Y eso, Inoue lo había probado hacían dos semanas atrás. _

_Tatsuki se volteo, no porque no quisiera ver a Ichigo, sino por que no deseaba que la vieran de esa forma. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras que sus labios temblaban y sus sollozos no permitían que respirara de forma normal. Orihime solo tenía dieciocho años, tenía una larga vida por delante. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Como dolía su pecho! _

—…_E-es…tan doloroso…— sollozo, aun con su espalda hacia los dos shinigamis. Aun veía en su mente la imagen de Orihime colocándose frente a ella, diciendo 'Todo estará bien', recibiendo el golpe, cayendo sobre ella. Aun podía recordar el cabello de Inoue sobre su rostro, pero lo que más la aterraba era recordar el cuerpo frio sobre el de ella. Aun tenia grabada en su memoria a Orihime como un espíritu, diciéndole que siempre la llevaría en su corazón, mientras que sus dedos limpiaban las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¿Por qué debe doler tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Algún día dejaría de decirse a sí misma que todo era su culpa? _

_Ichigo no dejaba de sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Ver a su amiga de infancia llorar, confesar que estaba sufriendo por que era demasiado doloroso, lo hacía sentir mal, muy mal. Quizás el sufrimiento que él tenía no era ni una quinta parte que el de Tatsuki. Él sufría porque se sentía culpable de no haber estado allí, y de no haber encontrado aun a Inoue. Pero él tenía ventajas, por que cuando la encontrara, él iba a estar junto a ella. Pero Tatsuki… su dolor debía ser inmenso, porque no solo se sentía culpable por qué no pudo hacer nada, sino porque Inoue había muerto protegiéndola. Su cuerpo muerto había caído sobre el de ella. Él podía entenderla, porque ya había pasado por ello, cuando su madre había muerto protegiéndolo. Él sabía como ella se estaba sintiendo, toda esa rabia, dolor, odio y todo ese sentimiento de sentirse inservible por qué no pudo proteger a un ser amado. Ya lo había sentido con su madre, y ahora volvía a sentirlo con la segunda mujer que había jurado proteger. _

_Tatsuki cayó de rodillas, pegando con sus puños en el suelo. Todo era su culpa. Era tan difícil no poder percibir el reatsiu de Orihime, o el caminar sola a casa. Era tan horrible no poder escuchar las aventuras de los duendecillos azules de su amiga, era tan nefasto no tener a nadie para platicar y defender de las perversiones de Chizuru. Era tan duro no poder decirle que su comida era rara y que enfermaría si continuaba consumiéndola… ya no podría decirle nada a Orihime, por que jamás volverían a verse. Por que cuando ella muriese, ella perdería su memoria igual que Inoue. Aun recordaba la primera vez que hablo con ella. Aquella niña tonta que estaba dejándose pegar por un grupo de celosas, quienes ya le habían cortado su cabello con tijeras porque detestaban el color de este. Recordaba cuando le había enseñado taekwondo y como se reía cuando Orihime decía que los duendecillos querían copiar sus movimientos para la invasión mundial. Extrañaría los sonrojos de su amiga al escuchar o ver a su adorado Kurosaki-kun. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué debía doler tanto recordarla? ¿Por qué no podía recordarla con una sonrisa? ¿Por qué debía recordarla con lágrimas? ¿Por qué Orihime había dado su vida por la de ella?_

_Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su espalda, acercándola a un abrazo. Subió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas para ver el rostro de Ichigo. Ella conocía muy bien a ese chico que estaba junto a ella. Arisawa sabía que Ichigo jamás mostraría sus sentimientos, al menos no como cuando era niño y era el 'niño de mami'. Desde el día en que murió su madre, Ichigo había cambiado, se ocultaba tras una máscara de 'punk' para que nadie viera su sufrimiento. Igual que Orihime, la chica de cabello naranja siempre mostraba una sonrisa, para que nadie se preocupara por ella. Tatsuki los conocía demasiado bien a ambos. Sabía que Orihime sufría internamente desde la muerte de su hermano. También sufría por no poder confesar su amor a Ichigo, y su último sufrimiento era por todo lo que había pasado en aquel horrible lugar. Ahora, al lado de ella, estaba el mismo niño que había perdido una vez a un ser querido. Aquel niño que había ocultado su verdadero yo para no preocupar a nadie. _

—"_Yo… lo siento, Tatsuki"— se lamento nuevamente, mientras la joven de cabello negro comenzaba a llorar en su pecho. —"Lo lamento"— repetía una y otra vez a la capitana de taekwondo. Aquella chica que estaba llorando en su pecho era su amiga más antigua. La que lo había protegido cuando ambos iban a clases de taekwondo. La que siempre jugaba con él en su infancia, la que peleaba con los niños que se burlaban de su cabello. La que se sentaba junto a él por horas para planear travesuras. A la misma que aparto cuando se volvió shinigami. _

_Kuchiki solo podía observar la imagen que estaba ante sus ojos con lágrimas. Su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo, y mucho. Sabía que él se estaba culpando de todo, sabía que él se decía a si mismo que el sufrimiento de Arisawa y la muerte de Inoue se debían a su 'egoísmo' por haber escogido ser capitán. Pero eso era falso, por que Ichigo había pensado en negarse y ella lo persuadió para que aceptara, porque era una gran oportunidad para su carrera. La única egoísta allí era ella, porque por querer tener a su mejor amigo junto a ella, había alejado a Ichigo de sus otros amigos, y ahora frente a ella estaba la sombra de lo que era la antigua mejor amiga de Ichigo, la protectora y 'hermana' de Inoue, la que no solo había visto con sus ojos como su mejor amiga era asesinada, sino que el cadáver había caído sobre ella y no solo eso, Arisawa había sido testigo de cómo enviaban a Inoue a la Sociedad de Almas, y sabia que no solo había perdido la memoria, sino que no la habían hallado aun. Si se hablaba de culpabilidad, ella era la culpable de todo, porque si ella nunca hubiera persuadido a Ichigo, él jamás hubiera ido a la Sociedad de Almas, y si él se hubiera quedado en Karakura, Inoue jamás habría muerto y por lo tanto, ninguno de esos dos chicos que estaban arrodillados –uno repitiendo a cada segundo 'lo lamento' y la segunda llorando desconsoladamente- frente a ella, jamás habrían pasado por el dolor que estaban pasando en esos momentos. Ella era egoísta, ella jamás pensó en el dolor que podría haber causado. ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido ella si todo fuera al revés? ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido si Inoue-en ese caso en su papel- hubiera convencido a Renji para que fuera a la Sociedad de Almas? ¡Ella sabía que Inoue amaba a Ichigo! Y aun así… lo había apartado de su camino. No, no, no, ella era egoísta, ella no debía tener amigos._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Qué me miras, enana?— pregunto Ichigo con cierta irritación en su voz. Rukia cerró los ojos para luego negar la cabeza. Trago seco y se coloco de pie, aun si decir ni una sola palabra. Había pasado un año desde aquella vez donde Ichigo y Tatsuki se habían consolado y donde ella se había declarado culpable. A duras penas Ichigo trataba de sobrevivir, igual que Arisawa. No podía volver a mencionar ese incidente, prefería quedarse callada y comenzar la búsqueda por el runkongai, como hacían a diario. Hoy le tocaba al área sur. —¡Oi! Te pregunte algo. — le grito Ichigo.

—Como mi nombre no es enana, pues no te respondo— le espeto, caminando por los pasillos de la quinta división, seguida por Ichigo, quien frunció el ceño y luego ladeo su cabeza. —Mañana será el escogido de los estudiantes que serán convertidos en shinigamis. Sabes que tienes que ir, ¿verdad?— pregunto Rukia, cambiando el tema. Ichigo gruño por lo bajo. ¡Como odiaba tener que lidiar con esas novatas que comenzaban a gritar por cualquier idiotez!

—He pensado que no asistiré. — comento, sujetando, sin mostrar atención alguna, a Zangetsu. Rukia se volteo levemente para verle a la cara. La shinigami coloco los ojos en blanco para luego negar la cabeza. Sabía muy bien cuanto Ichigo detestaba todo aquello que tenía que ver con los novatos, pero demonios, era obvio que él debía ir, porque sino él no podría quejarse de que chicos o chicas enviaban a su división. Sin Ichigo haberse dado cuenta, Rukia le había pegado un puñetazo en su rostro, provocando que él gritara de dolor. — ¡Maldita! ¿Por qué carajos me pegas?— grito adolorido.

—Por baka. Es obligatoria la asistencia de los tenientes y de los capitanes, imbécil. Mañana se escogerán también el teniente para la división de Nii-sama. Además de que se enviaran algunos novatos al resto de las divisiones. Y como dije, es O.B.L.I.G.A.T.O.R.I.A la presencia de todos. ¿Entendiste?— le grito la shinigami. Ichigo continuó con su mano en su nariz, la que sangraba por el puñetazo de Rukia. Lo más probable era que se la hubiera roto y en la noche debiera dar una visita por el cuarto escuadrón.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a utilizar shumpo luego de haber llegado a las puertas del Seireitei. Ya los guardias de las puertas conocían el horario de ambos shinigamis, por lo que por lo general abrían las puertas antes de que Ichigo o Rukia lo ordenaran. Ni Ichigo ni Rukia ofrecieron sus agradecimientos y tampoco los guardias lo esperaron. Jamás lo habían hecho, así que esta no iba a ser la primera vez.

Ichigo detestaba el área sur del runkongai, y rogaba a Dios a diario de que Inoue no estuviese por ese área. Era sencillamente horrenda, y no solo porque la pobreza era mucho más visible en ese área, sino porque casi nadie de ese lugar era bueno o amable, todo lo contrario. Utilizaban la violencia como diversión y la gran mayoría de las mujeres eran prostitutas. Los niños robaban, los hombres y los jóvenes peleaban y mataban y las mujeres y las adolescentes vendían sus cuerpos por cantidades ridículas. Ichigo odiaba ese lugar, pero ilógicamente era el que más visitaba. Kurosaki tenía miedo de que Inoue-sin memoria al fin- pasara por allí y le hicieran algo, por eso ese lugar era frecuentado hasta dos veces por semana por ambos shinigamis. Hoy, a pesar de haber una lluvia bastante fuerte, cosa que detestaba Ichigo, los dos shinigamis no detuvieron su búsqueda.

Mientras buscaban, Ichigo observando hacia el lado izquierdo, mientras que Rukia miraba hacia el lado derecho, ambos con suma cautela, el capitán podía escuchar los comentarios grotescos de dos ebrios, hablándole a una de las prostitutas que estaban en la barra. Con el rabillo del ojo, Ichigo pudo observar que la prostituta era solo una chica de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna mientras aquellos dos hombres hablaban cerca de su oído, mientras uno de ellos deslizaba sus sucios dedos por el cuerpo de la joven, específicamente por sus pechos. Ichigo sintió nauseas en esos instantes, y al mismo tiempo sintió rabia, porque por un instante aquella chica había tomado las características de Inoue. Si, él estaba enloqueciendo lentamente.

Las miradas de asco y odio que estaban recibiendo Ichigo y Rukia les dejaba bien claro que ellos no eran recibidos allí, que ellos eran un estorbo y de que toda esa gente estaba harta de verlos por allí a cada rato. Mientras más lejos del Seireitei, más pobreza y mugrocidad había en el runkongai y sus habitantes. Estos últimos detestaban a los shinigamis, ya que ellos (los ryokas) debían tomar la ley en sus manos. El que hiciera algo allí, lo pagaba con su vida, no había ley que lo protegiese.

Rukia conocía muy bien como era vivir en un lugar como ese, ella venia del runkongai, solo que no del área sur, sino del oeste, igual que Renji. Era un lugar igual o más pobre, pero al menos no se veía tanto la prostitución y las matanzas, aunque si morían a diario por hambruna. Visitar a diario las afueras del seireitei la hacían recordar aquellos horribles tiempos, donde ella debía robar para poder comer, o donde debía esconderse para no ser golpeada por los comerciantes a quienes les robaba.

Un día más e Inoue no estaba en ningún lado. Rukia suspiro, mientras observaba como la luna comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en el cielo nocturno. Debían regresar nuevamente con las manos vacías al seireitei, además de mojados. Un frustrado Ichigo pateo fuertemente una piedra, para luego comenzar a utilizar shumpo, seguido por una cansada y congelada Rukia. Solo esperaba que mañana fuera un buen día.

* * *

><p>Los fuertes 'kyas' comenzaban a irritarlo. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Esas chicas no tenían nada mas en la cabeza que esos jodidos 'kyas'? Si continuaban, no estaba seguro de poder controlar a su hollow, quien ya se encontraba de muy mal humor, igual que él. Aquellas novatas-todas perfectamente vestidas, como si eso fuera lo que iba a lograr que entraran a una división- (aunque pensándolo bien, en la división de Shunsui, Hisagi y Renji quizás hubiera cabida para ellas) no dejaban de observar a cada capitán como si estuvieran en la caza de algo. Ichigo se sentía como un animal en peligro, siendo acorralado por fieras. ¡¿Por qué lo obligaban a asistir a esa mierda? Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como buscar a Inoue, no estar perdiendo el tiempo en esta estupidez. No le importaba a quien le enviaran-bueno, después que no fueran ninguna de esas fieras que solo decían 'kya' pues estaba bien- para eso estaba Momo, ella sabía muy bien como escoger las personas de fiar.<p>

—Si escucharas todo lo que están diciendo de ti, Ichigo— se burlo Rukia, seguida por un sonriente Renji. Ichigo bufo, para luego cerrar los puños y entretener su mente con las distintas formas de asesinar a su estúpido hollow, quien no dejaba de decir una y otra vez que si estuviera en control mataría a cada una de las irritantes chicas. Tenía en cierta parte razón, las chicas eran irritantes, pero no tanto como para matarlas. Se conformaba con pegar sus bocas con pega y que jamás volvieran a hablar. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que no podían decir otra palabra que no fuera el dichoso 'kya'. Si, él le haría un gran favor al Seireitei si les pegara las bocas a las chicas con pega.

—Son irritantes. — fue lo único que pudo articular, mientras continuaba su pelea contra su hollow, internamente. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo trataban de mantener el control a su manera. Ichigo se resistía a que su estúpido hollow tomara el control, mientras que el albino peleaba para poder conseguirlo.

—"_**Vamos rey, sabes que deseas matarlas a todas. Imagina la paz que sentiremos al no escuchar sus estúpidos 'kya'. Vamos, solo déjame salir y yo me encargare de ellas. —**_ comenzó el hollow, tratando de ganar el poder, pero por lo visto Ichigo ya no era tan sencillos de quitar del medio, cosa que le molestaba.

—"_Jódete y cállate"—_grito Ichigo en su mundo interior. El hollow se cruzo de brazos enojado. Llevaba un año sin poder salir. ¡Un año! Eso era injusto, una canallada por parte del rey. Él necesitaba salir, liberar su furia y sus deseos de sangre. Se sentía claustrofóbico en aquel mundo, solo con el idiota de Zangetsu, quien no podía ser más aburrido. Ya lo había hablado con Ichigo en una de sus idas a su mundo interior. El estúpido rey le había dicho que él no era un perro para estar paseando, así que se quedaba allí encerrado. ¡Maldito! Solo pensaba en la princesa de pechos grandes-que no es que fuera una mala imagen, todo lo contrario- pero su rey era un marica, solo podía llorar internamente por no encontrarla, además de soñar en todo lo que haría si la encontraba. Él podía apostar que si lo dejaban, él la encontraba. Aunque después se la follara y la asesinara para joder al rey. Ja, esa sería una excelente venganza a su estúpido rey, por no dejarlo salir durante un año. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué asesinarla cuando podía seguir follandola y joder así al rey? Si la mataba, quizás el marica se quitaba la vida, y se jodía él. No, no correría riesgos de morir por su propia idea.

—Oi, Ichigo— llamo Renji. El capitán del quinto escuadrón salió de sus pensamientos, enviando a lo más profundo de su subconsciente a su hollow para mirar a Renji. Para su sorpresa, no era solo Renji el que estaba mirándolo fijamente, sino Rukia, Toushiro, Matsumoto e incluso Momo. ¿Acaso su reatsiu se había vuelto más denso por su estúpido hollow? _'Oh, mierda'_ se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué?— si se enteraban de que su hollow deseaba tomar el control, estaría jodido. Ya se imaginaba a todos diciéndole _"que debía tener cuidado, que no tenia control, que podía asesinar a alguien"_ y todas esas cosas que en esos momentos no deseaba escuchar. No quería escuchar a sus amigos hablar de sus problemas con su estúpido hollow. Rukia alzo su mano y luego señalo a algún punto a un par de metros delante de ellos, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Ichigo siguió el camino de la mano de Rukia… y su mundo se congelo…

…Oh Dios…

…Por Kami-sama…

…Esto no era un sueño, ¿verdad?...

Una chica de cabello naranja, vestida de shinigami caminaba con un grupo de chicas, su kimono estaba levemente abierto en la parte de arriba, dejando ver su escote, aunque este no era tanto como el escote de Matsumoto. Su cabello caía con gracia a ambos lados de su cuello, observándose los ligeros ondeados en este, que se movían suavemente con la brisa de la mañana. Ella era una diosa. Una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su angelical rostro, mostrando un hermoso brillo en sus ojos grises. Sujetada a un lado de su obi estaba una zampakuto negra, con lo que parecían ser unos amarres dorados, rojos y negros. …No podía ser cierto… no se sentía como el reatsiu de ella… pero era tan idéntica a ella… oh Dios…

—"_**Oh mierda, miren quien ha regresado."—**_ vocifero su hollow, mientras que él, igual que el grupo de sus amigos estaban paralizados. Rukia mantenía su mano señalando a la chica, quien no se había percatado hasta el momento. Renji y Toushiro estaban estupefactos, igual que Momo. Ese fue el único momento donde ese grupo de cinco personas pensaron lo mismo. _"¿Qué demonios?" _

Rukia bajo su mano rápidamente al ver que Inoue les había lanzado una mirada dubitativa, incluso confusa. Era obvio-pensó Ichigo- que la pobre de Inoue reaccionara de esa manera. Ver a seis personas mirarla como bicho raro, y una de ellas señalándola, debían parecer un grupo de 'freaks' obsesionados. Para su sorpresa la chica solo hizo una reverencia de respeto a los capitanes y tenientes para luego sonreír, y al final continuo su camino con sus compañeras, riendo sobre algún comentario de alguna de las jóvenes novatas.

—I-inoue— fue lo primero que pudo decir Ichigo. Ninguno de los seis chicos pudo decir algo más. Hasta que la furia de Ichigo se hizo presente y se volteo hacia Rukia y Matsumoto. — ¡Dijeron que habían ido a la jodida academia!— grito, causando que varios oficiales los observaran sorprendido. Rukia estaba segura de que si Ichigo hubiese sido humano en ese instante, hubiera muerto por un ataque cardiaco. Las risas de su hollow se hicieron presentes en su mundo interior, Ichigo decidió ignorarlas, ya tendría tiempo para masacrar a aquel cabrón de hollow.

En esos momentos él tenía un sinfín de emociones que no podía controlar. Estaba enojado, había estado un año completo buscando a Inoue sin encontrarla, preocupándose todo el tiempo por su seguridad y ella siempre había estado en la dichosa academia. Igualmente se sentía feliz, Inoue estaba bien, no le había ocurrido nada, y se veía hermosa y saludable. Obviamente no tenía memoria, pero estaba bien.

—Eh… nosotras fuimos, pero no vimos a Inoue por ninguna parte, ¡lo juro!— se defendió Rukia, al ver las miradas de Ichigo, Toushiro y Renji sobre ella. Rukia se apresuro a asentir. Era cierto, ¡por Kami-sama que era cierto! Ellas dos habían ido a la Academia… bueno, es cierto que ella solo había ido una vez, porque les daba pesadez el tener que entrar a la academia repleta de novatos- pero cuando fue allí no estaba Inoue. Y no podían culparla, ellos habían presenciado que el reatsiu de Inoue había cambiado, era un poco más fuerte, así que no había forma de que la hubiera encontrado.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda es esta! Estuvimos un jodido año buscándola por el runkongai y ella siempre estuvo en la maldita academia. Y ustedes no la encontraron… ¡joder! ¿Cómo es que no la encontraron? ¡¿No se suponía que debían ir una vez a la semana a ver si ella estaba por allí?— cuestiono gritando Ichigo. No iba a ser su hollow el único que moriría este día. Definitivamente no.

—Eso le tocaba a Rangiku-san, yo me encargaba de recorrer el runkongai contigo, baka— se defendió Rukia. No era que quisiera culpar a Matsumoto, pero todos habían quedado en repartirse las tareas. Toushiro iba dos veces a la semana a las afueras del Runkongai. Renji recorría las afueras (las murallas y entradas) del Seireitei a diario, de norte a sur, para ver si no se encontraba de casualidad con una pérdida Orihime. Momo, cada vez que salía afuera, siempre daba una ronda. Las miradas de cinco personas se colocaron sobre Rangiku.

—Yo… este yo…— aun continuaban todas las miradas sobre ella. — ¡Lo acepto! ¡Yo si sabía que Orihime-chan estaba en la academia! ¡Yo lo supe desde hace cuatro meses!— confeso la mujer. Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Rukia observo con el rabillo del ojo como las manos de Ichigo temblaban, buscando controlarse para no matar a Rangiku. Ella también estaba tratando de controlarse, de la misma manera que Toushiro y Renji. La única que no estaba enojada, sino sorprendida era Momo.

Los ojos de Ichigo tenían un _tic_ nervioso, sus manos y sus piernas temblaban. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, debía pensar bien.

…tres… Inoue estaba allí…

— ¿Cómo ocultaste eso, Rangiku-san?—pregunto Rukia. El capitán del quinto escuadrón estaba en silencio. _Él iba a explotar en cualquier momento._

…dos… Matsumoto lo sabía desde hacía cuatro meses…

— ¡Matsumoto! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?— pregunto furioso el capitán del decimo escuadrón. _Él iba a explotar en cualquier momento._

…uno… ELLA LO SABIA…

_Él iba a explotar en cualquier momento._

—¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO! ¿COMO QUE LO SABIAS? ¿POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA? ¿POR QUE?— grito Ichigo, causando el terror en su teniente y los shinigamis que pasaban por allí. Nadie había visto tan furioso a Ichigo en mucho tiempo.

_Corrección, él ya había explotado._

El capitán respiro hondo, debía calmarse, si no quería asesinar a nadie, él debía calmarse. — ¿Qué… mierda estas… diciendo?— logro articular Ichigo, respirando con dificultad debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes hacia la mujer de cabello rubio. Si las miradas mataran, Rangiku habría muerto seis veces, porque a pesar de que físicamente solo había cinco personas, el hollow de Ichigo la deseaba matar por haber causado tantas 'inundaciones' en su mundo.

Era una canallada, todo eso era una maldita mierda. Él sufrió todo los días de ese jodido año buscándola. Se sentía muy mal, él había tenido parte de la culpa de que Inoue muriera, y lo que él más quería era encontrarla, para asegurarle que ella iba a estar bien. Pero como una maldita jugarreta del destino, ella siempre estuvo cerca de él… y él jamás la había visto.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa!— señalo a Ichigo, quien ahora se había quedado sin habla. ¿Él tenía la culpa? ¿Pero qué mierda le estaba pasando a esta mujer? ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera echando la culpa de su idiotez? ¡Ella había ocultado a Inoue, sabiendo que él la buscaba a diario! —Sabía que si decía algo sobre que Orihime-chan estaba en la academia tomando clases para ser shinigami, tú irías como macho en celo a sacarla de allí y encerrarla para que no pudiera terminar sus estudios. Porque jamás permitirías que ella fuera una shinigami y mucho menos a que perteneciera a una división. —Ichigo se quedo paralizado ante la acusación de Matsumoto. La mujer había hablado rápidamente, pero todo se había entendido. Ichigo abrió su boca, pero la cerro al momento, cuando Rangiku se adelanto. — Y no lo niegues, porque te conozco muy bien, Ichigo Kurosaki. Sé muy bien que jamás hubieras permitido que Orihie-chan se convirtiera en shinigami. La hubieras encerrado en tu casa y no la hubieras dejado salir de allí, y yo sé para que la encerrarías, y no es precisamente para el labor del hogar, sino uno más domestico. — acuso nuevamente Matsumoto. La mujer se había ganado varios puntos por parte de Rukia y Renji. Porque a pesar de que no era la mejor manera, Matsumoto tenía razón sobre lo de Ichigo. Pero a pesar del enojo y de la forma en que todos estaban mirándola, Rangiku jamás olvidaba sus palabras doble sentido. Eso era demasiado típico en ella.

— ¡Yo jamás hubiera hecho eso! ¡No soy un jodido pervertido!— grito exasperado. ¿Él un macho en celo? ¿Encerrar a Inoue para labores más domésticos? ¿Pero qué demonios? Él no era ningún macho en celo, y tampoco iba a buscar a Inoue de esa manera. Aquella mujer lo único que quería hacer era liberarse de la culpa, acusarlo a él. Eso era estúpido, él había sufrido durante un año, buscando a Inoue, y Matsumoto lo sabía y no le dijo nada. — ¡Y ustedes lo saben!— se defendió. Para su sorpresa, solo recibió las miradas de duda de los cinco jóvenes. ¿Ellos creían que él iba a hacer eso? ¿En verdad ellos pensaban que él buscaría a Inoue para encerrarla en su casa?

—Conociéndote, no me extrañaría, Kurosaki— comento Toushiro, para luego voltearse donde su teniente y decirle algunas palabras que Ichigo no pudo escuchar. Pero el capitán estaba seguro de que eran regaños, sobre todo por la cara de Matsumoto. ¡La mujer se lo merecía! ¡Por maldita!

—Jodanse. — grito Ichigo, para darse la vuelta y comenzar caminar. Él no era ningún macho en celo, eso eran estupideces de Matsumoto, ¿verdad? No, él no lo era. Era injusto que él no conociera el paradero de Inoue y estuviera un año entero, junto a Rukia, Renji, Toushiro y Momo buscándola y Matsumoto lo sabía, y se lo había ocultado porque pensaba que él iba a evitar que Inoue culminara sus estudios. Él hubiera estado de acuerdo con que Orihime fuera shinigami y si ella quería matar hollows y… correr riesgo… y pelear…y… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Era cierto! ¡Lo aceptaba! ¡Joder, si que era cierto! Él no lo hubiera permitido. No, no, no, él no lo hubiera permitido, imaginar a Inoue nuevamente herida hacia que su estomago diera un vuelco. Ser shinigami era peligroso, e Inoue no había nacido para ello, ella era una chica delicada, que debía estar en su casa, sin peligro alguno. ¡Que le llamaran macho en celo! Le importaba una mierda, pero Inoue no podía ser una shinigami.

—"_**¿Eso significa que tendremos mucha diversión? ¡Ya tengo algunos planes sobre todo lo que podemos hacer Hime-chan!"—**_exclamo con su voz llena de perversión, el hollow albino. El doble de Ichigo tenía una sonrisa de lado, mientras que su compañero Zangetsu negaba la cabeza, aquel ignorante hollow jamás aprendía que no debía tomarle tanta confianza a Inoue, sino deseaba que Ichigo le diera una paliza.

—"_Cállate. Deja tus malditos pensamientos. Y sobre todo, ¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA HIME-CHAN! No tienes derecho para decirle de esa forma."— _grito en su mundo interior Ichigo.

—"_**¿y tú tienes el derecho?"—**_pregunto el hollow, provocando un gruñido de irritación por parte de Kurosaki. El hollow chasqueo la lengua._**—"No eres divertido rey."— **_argumento.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto Rukia, antes de que Ichigo hubiera podido dar dos pasos. El capitán se volteo. Ahh, esa mirada la conocía. Si, Matsumoto tenía razón, Ichigo era demasiado sobreprotector con Inoue. Rukia sentía un gran alivio en su pecho al ver que Orihime estaba bien. Si bien era cierto que estaba enojada con Matsumoto por habérselo ocultado-si se lo ocultaba a Ichigo, pues bien, ¿pero a ella?- le daba la razón a la mujer. Entendía que Ichigo estaba frustrado, ¿Quién no? Pero al menos debía entender que Inoue estaba bien, estaba viva y sana, eso era lo realmente impórtate.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Voy a buscar a Inoue!— dijo. Matsumoto coloco los ojos en blanco. Ella siempre lo supo, ese estúpido de cabello naranja le habría arruinado la carrera a Orihime. La mujer de cabello rubio sabia cuanto Orihime deseaba ser fuerte para no ser una carga, sabía que ese era su sueño. Era cierto que no era su mejor decisión mantener oculto el paradero de Orihime, pero no se arrepentía. El problema que tenía la chica de cabello naranja tenía nombre y apellido: Ichigo Kurosaki. Ese capitán frente a ella jamás, pero jamás de los jamases, permitiría que Orihime-chan levantara una zampakuto. Matsumoto apostaría a colocar su cabeza en un picador a que si hubiera sido por él, Orihime estaría en estos momentos encerrada en la mansión Kurosaki, y lo más probable era que con un bebe en camino. ¡Como una ama de casa! Y no, no señor, eso no era justo. Orihime-chan necesitaba también tener meritos propios, no ser solo la que 'cura' sino la que podía pelear y defenderse por sí sola. Y ahora era esa su oportunidad, Orihime estaba comenzando de cero, no conocía sus miedos y fracasos, ella podría comenzar a ser mucho más seguridad y confianza en ella misma. Por eso estaba orgullosa de su decisión. Si él quería buscar a Inoue, bien, que lo hiciera, pero al menos Orihime-chan tendría una carrera, ya sería una chica independiente, y él no podría hacer nada para prohibírselo.

— ¿Ah sí? Me muero por saber cómo vas a hacerlo. ¿Qué? Vas a ir a donde ella y tomarla al estilo cavernícola y secuestrarla o acaso te vas a acercar y decirle _"Inoue, te vienes conmigo. Sé que no me recuerdas y supongo que tampoco recuerdas que tú me amabas…_— la mujer se llevo las manos a la boca, tapándola con horror. Ahora sí que había metido la pata. Se suponía que eso era un secreto, y aunque Orihime-chan estaba muerta, ella estaba en la Sociedad de Almas y Rangiku había roto su pacto de no decirle nada al idiota frente a ella. Kurosaki se quedo paralizado ante lo que había dicho Matsumoto. Eso no podía ser cierto.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto demandante. Matsumoto aun continuaba con sus manos en su boca, mientras que Renji ahogaba una risa ante la mirada de Ichigo. Eso comenzaba a volverse interesante, eso era lo que pensaba el capitán de cabello rojo. Momo y Toushiro habían cruzado miradas, para luego cambiarlas y negar la cabeza ante la poca 'ética' de Matsumoto. Rukia… ella sabía sobre los sentimientos de Inoue, pero por lo visto Rangiku no le iba a decir nada a Ichigo, así que le tocaba a ella. Con una señal con su cabeza, Rukia le pidió a los demás, que se fueran. Renji le había suplicado con su mirada que lo dejara-él no podía perderse ese espectáculo, pero su adorada prometida no lo permitió. Chasqueando la lengua dejo a Ichigo, Rukia y a Rangiku a solas.

—Dijo que tú le gustabas a Inoue. Ella estaba enamorada de ti. — dijo la Kuchiki luego de suspirar. Si ya se había desatado todo, pues para que continuar ocultándoselo al idiota de Ichigo. Inoue no iba a recordar nada, así que no correría el riesgo de ser llamada mala amiga. Kurosaki la miro confuso, como si no creyera lo que le estaban diciendo_. "Digno de él. Siempre idiota"_ pensó la shinigami. —Todos lo sabían, Ichigo. El único idiota aquí fuiste tú. Era más que obvio, sus miradas, sus tratos hacia ti, la forma en que te hablaba. ¡Por Kami-sama, Ichigo! Al menos debiste a ver presentido algo, ¿no?— Rukia esperaba que Ichigo le respondiera con un "lo sospechaba" pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte del aun paralizado joven. Eso significa que el idiota no lo sabía_. "Por Dios, nunca había conocido un hombre tan denso"_

—Yo…— vale, este era uno de esos momentos donde Ichigo suplicaba a la vida y a todos los dioses del universo que lo ayudaran. Esto era totalmente vergonzoso. ¡Él fue el único que no lo sabía! Bueno, tampoco lo sabían sus otros yo…

—"_**No nos metas en eso, yo siempre supe que Hime-chan estaba loca por ti"—**_ se burlo el hollow. Zangetsu no deseaba burlarse de Ichigo, pero si, él también sabía sobre los sentimientos de la chica hacia Kurosaki.

Genial, incluso su estúpido hollow y el espitiru de su zampankuto lo sabían. Esto era sencillamente… inaceptable.

— ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijeron?— grito molesto. Matsumoto y Rukia se miraron fijamente para luego voltear a ver al joven capitán. —Si lo sabían, debieron habérmelo dicho. — espeto el chico. Si él hubiera conocido los sentimientos de Inoue hacia él, él le hubiera correspondido…, bueno, quizás no al momento, pero con el tiempo sí. Como ahora mismo.

— ¿Estas escuchándote? ¿Estás escuchándote?— repitió Rukia. Eso debía ser una broma. Ichigo no podía ser tan idiota como para venir a decirle que ella debía decirle. — ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no puede ver los sentimientos de otra persona hacia ti? Ichigo esto es…

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho, Ichigo? Era más que obvio que tú no tenías sentimientos hacia ella hace dos años atrás. La hubieras rechazado, le hubieras roto el corazón… y yo jure por Kami-sama que si eso ocurría, tú no ibas a contarlo. — le espeto una muy seria Rangiku. Muy pocas veces Ichigo y Rukia habían visto de esa forma tan defensiva a Matsumoto.

—Rangiku-san— comenzó Rukia.

—No, Kuchiki-san. No voy a bajar la guardia ahora. Este es el momento para decirle sus verdades a este baka. — dijo enojada la mujer de cabello rubio. —Esa chica estaba loca por ti, no, ella no estaba loca. Ella te amaba. Fue a Hueco Mundo no solo por sus amigos, sino por ti. Vino la primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas, no solo porque Kuchiki-san fuera su amiga, sino porque te amaba. Ella lloraba porque se sentía inútil al no poder proteger a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, ósea tú. ¿Y ahora pretendes que vas a ir a robarle la oportunidad de que ella pueda ser una shinigami, de que pueda sentirse bien por primera vez en su vida, no sentirse una carga?— las palabras de Matsumoto fueron duras, pero le habían expresado todo lo que temía. Él había hecho sufrir a Inoue por su idiotez.

Este era uno de esos momentos, donde Ichigo se daba cuenta de que por más que trataba de proteger a aquella chica de cabello naranja, él siempre era el causante de sus desgracias.

* * *

><p>¿que tal? El proximo cap se presentara mas acerca de los pensamientos de Hime. Recuerden que aqui el que sufre es Ichi, asi que es por eso que tiene mas 'protagonico, xDDD<p>

Los veo en el proximo cap, que sera el de Star Collision!

sayo

~ ~Killerqueen~ ~


	4. When things happen, you should resign

**N/A: **Hola! Como estan? Yo estoy muy bien. Acabo de salirme del FB donde pase un ratito de lo lindo platicando con muchos chicos y chicas IH, como mi querida Lorettho. Pues bien, les dire que este es el cap mas impactante hasta ahora... sip, sip, sabran muchas cositas por aqui, jeje asi que quiero reviews, ehh ya saben, jaja, xDD Estoy un poquito dormida, son las 1 de la madrugada y tengo que madrugar, asi que si ven errores compadescanse, xD

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias a todos mis amados lectores, gracias, mil gracias. Los adoro por todos sus reviews. Mil gracias^^

**Musica: **Pues estuve escuchando Violet Hill de Coldplay y varias de Paramore, como Playing God.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, la Pierrot y Shonen Jump.

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IV: When things happen, you should resign<strong>

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

_Violet Hill—Coldplay_

Orihime jamás se había sentido tan observada en toda su vida como en ese momento. Había seis personas observándola como si ella fuera la persona más interesante del mundo o peor aún, como si ella fuera la atracción principal en el zoológico. Tres de ellos eran capitanes, las otras tres chicas eran tenientes. El que más extraño y al mismo tiempo atrayente, era el capitán de cabello naranja. No solo por que el chico era sumamente apuesto, sino por su ceño fruncido. A Inoue eso le parecía gracioso, no había visto a una persona fruncir el ceño como a ese joven y apuesto capitán. Él la estaba observando como si estuviera deseando correr hacia ella, y debía confesar que eso ya la traía de los nervios, porque realmente no sabía si eso era bueno o era malo, además de que provocaba que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo usual.

Los había observado-nuevamente mirándola- cuando iba caminando con un grupo de compañeras hacia un par de minutos atrás. En ese momento, solo pudo reaccionar asintiendo y sonriendo, pero ahora… un gran y muy notable sonrojo se estaba extendiendo por todo su rostro y cuello. Las miradas de los otros cinco shinigamis no eran tan penetrantes como la de ese capitán de cabello naranja, por lo que él era el causante de que ella estuviera sumamente roja, de que sus piernas temblaran y de que su pecho le diera un vuelco cada vez que lo veía.

—Orihime-chan, Kurosaki-taicho y su grupo no dejan de mirarte— dijo a su odio una de sus compañeras, con cierto tono de envidia. Todas las chicas estaban celosas de que no solo un capitán estuviera mirando a Orihime, sino que la mitad de la facultad de shinigamis, entre ellos capitanes y tenientes, observaran de manera curiosa a la joven. Sin duda alguna, Orihime se sentía como una pequeño e indiferente ratón de laboratorio. Trago seco, para luego suspirar, soltando el aire que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que había mantenido en sus pulmones.

Inoue bajo su mirada al suelo, mientras que sus piernas zapateaban el suelo, levantando algo de polvo. Su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente s Six Ten No Tate. No deseaba seguir viendo como todos esos hombres y mujeres de suma importancia la observaban como bicho raro. No había ni un solo capitán o teniente que estuviera al pendiente de los chicos que estaban mostrando sus habilidades allí, todos la estaban observando, y eso comenzaba a hacer que sus nervios se apoderaran de ella. Además de que comenzaba a sospechar que si fallaba y debía regresar a la Academia, su vida iba a ser un infierno, porque la gran parte de sus compañeras estaban enojadas por la atención que ella estaba adquiriendo. Además de que no podría soportar la vergüenza de fallar frente a tanta gente.

Se sentía bastante rara. No le gustaba llamar la atención y mucho menos de esa forma. Era como si ella fuera un fantasma, o una persona que ellos conocían, pero era estúpido. ¡Ella no conocía a ningún capitán o teniente! Además, eso hacía que su autoestima se fuera por los suelos. ¿Tan horrenda era? En cualquier momento iba a comenzar a llorar, y no quería hacer eso, mucho menos enfrente a todo el Gotei 13. Respiro una y otra vez, tratando de hacer que las lágrimas reprimidas en sus ojos no se desprendieran.

Al estar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, Orihime no se percato de que el próximo turno era el de ella. Una de las chicas, cuyo cabello era verdoso y tenía unos enormes ojos azulados, le dio un leve toque en su hombro de manera amigable.

—Inoue Orihime— llamo por segunda vez el teniente del primer escuadrón, en tono serio. La chica se coloco de pie, con sus mejillas hirviendo. Genial, ya había comenzado con su primera vergüenza. ¡Frente a toda esa gente! Todo por estar perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Respiro hondo y se camino hasta el medio, donde debía mostrarle a todos esos tenientes y capitanes que era ella capaz de hacer, para así ser seleccionada en alguna división o enviada nuevamente a la Academia. Y rogaba a Kami-sama que la ultima no fuera la correcta.

—Inoue-san, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su Zampankuto?— pregunto Chōjirō Sasakibe, con voz tranquila, mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, tratando de tranquilizar a la ya muy nerviosa joven. Orihime desvaino su zampankuto y la miro antes de responder.

—S-six Ten No Tate— balbuceo algo nerviosa. Ahora no solo tenía las miradas de todos los capitanes y tenientes, sino que sus compañeros de clase la estaban observando fijamente. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos sobre la conversación que había escuchado, ellos pensaban que ella iría a la cuarta división, pero ella les mostraría que eso no era cierto. Que ella podía ser una buena shinigami si se lo proponía. Después de todo, purificar hollows es algo bueno, ¿no? Pues entonces no lastimaría a nadie.

— ¿Puedes liberar el shikai?— pregunto nuevamente el teniente de la primera división. La chica observo con el rabillo del ojo como aquellos seis chicos y chicas aun mantenían su mirada fija en ella, con algo de… ¿esperanza? ¡No! Ella debía estar equivocada, ¿Por qué deberían mirarla de esa manera? Asintió a la pregunta.

—U eikushīrudo— (***Despierta escudo**) rápidamente su zampankuto creció un par de centímetros más, volviéndose mucho más delgada y adquiriendo una empuñadura negra y amplia, donde dos flores de seis pétalos azules se podían apreciar incrustados. Tsubaki le había explicado que las dos flores podían ser conjuradas con algo parecido a Sōten Kisshun y que con estas podía curar o renegar los eventos ocurridos sobre algún objeto en específico. Aun no lo llevaba a cabo, pero pronto lo practicaría, a ver cómo era.

Para poder ver cómo funcionaba el shikai, el teniente de la primera división envió a un shinigami de la undécima división, quien debía comenzar una batalla con la chica. Hasta el momento, solo diez jóvenes-de los treinta- habían logrado pasar la prueba. Orihime observo a su 'rival'. Un joven de cabello azulado y cuya zampankuto ya estaba liberada, el chico no debía tener más de veinticinco años-según supuso Inoue. Entre los lugares donde estaban los capitanes, Orihime pudo escuchar como una mujer le pegaba al capitán de cabello naranja, advirtiéndole que debía sentarse y no ser un… ¿macho en celo? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué le llamaba de esa manera? Orihime negó la cabeza y se enfoco en el shinigami. _"Enfócate, Orihime, enfócate."_

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el hombre le había lanzado un ataque color verde. Orihime lo esquivo con shumpō, moviéndose a otro lado, sujetando fuertemente a Six Ten No Tate. Podía escuchar como Tsubaki comenzaba a maldecir y a ordenarle como debía atacar. El espíritu se hallaba de brazos cruzados, observando con mala cara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con un _"Hai" _mental, la chica se coloco en posición de ataque. —Haku no sora o kiru— **(*Corte de los Seis Cielos Nocturnos**) grito la chica, moviendo en ángulo horizontal su zampankuto. De esta, una ráfaga dorada-bastante brillosa- salió y se dirigió a su enemigo, quien logro esquivarlo con algo de trabajo debido a su velocidad. El ataque fue a parar de lleno en contra de una pared, destrozándola y provocando los murmullos en los testigos. Orihime ya había practicado su shikai en su mundo interior, pero jamás se había percatado de lo peligroso que podía ser este. La pared se hizo pedazos, levantando polvo por todo el lugar.

El shinigami se lanzo hacia Orihime con su zampankuto en mano, siendo detenido por Six Ten No Tate cuando este estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Inoue. Las dos zampankutos de debatieron en un duelo por quien era más fuerte, hierro con hierro, logrando que varias chispas de fuego se esparcieran por ambos jóvenes, mientras que el joven espíritu de Six Ten No Tate no dejaba de repetirle a Orihime lo que debía hacer. El encuentro duro hasta que la chica decidió alejarse-a pesar de que Tsubaki le dijo que no-, utilizando shumpō. Pero antes de que Orihime lograra alejarse por completo, una ráfaga verde le impacto fuertemente, haciéndola volar por los aires hasta caer al suelo, dando varias vueltas, raspando sus manos y sus piernas en el trayecto. Gimió ante el dolor en su torso y manos, por las cuales comenzaba a recorrer la sangre, Orihime llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro, limpiando rastros de sangre de sus labios y nariz, para luego comenzar a colocarse de pie con ayuda de su zampankuto. En su mundo interior, Tsubaki estaba furioso, deseaba tomar entre sus manos al shinigami y degollarlo por haberle provocado dolor a Orihime, de la misma manera que un capitán de cabello naranja estaba siendo sujetado por cuatro chicos para que no pudiera entrar a intervenir en el campo de batalla.

El shinigami se abalanzo nuevamente a la chica, pero Orihime ya tenía sus dedos en posición para lanzar un hechizo. — Hadō #1 Shō— **(*Impacto)** el joven de cabello azulado salió disparado por los aires ante el impacto del hechizo, dándole un breve momento a Orihime de que pudiera tomar su zampankuto con fuerza y comenzar nuevamente a intercambiar golpes con el shinigami. El sonido de los metales resonaba en todo el pequeño 'estadio' donde los capitanes y tenientes observaban el desempeño de la joven con bastante asombro al ver como la chica podía pelear y lanzar hadō sin confundirse. — Hadō #1 Shō— grito la chica, haciendo retroceder al shinigami con el impacto del hechizo azulado. —Haku no sora o kiru— volvió a gritar Inoue, liberando una vez más una ráfaga dorada, que esta vez impacto de lleno al shinigami, haciéndolo volar por los aires hasta caer al suelo, con rastros de sangre en su cuerpo. El joven trato de colocarse de pie, pero las heridas eran bastante fuertes como para que pudiera moverse.

Orihime mordió sus labios, ella no deseaba atacar de esa forma al joven, pero una fuerte adrenalina la había invadido. Negó la cabeza para luego lanzarse a correr a auxiliar el herido shinigami. — Sōten Kisshun— invoco cuando estuvo al lado del joven shinigami, quien la miro asombrado. De su zampankuto, específicamente de las dos flores de seis pétalos, surgió una ráfaga, que luego se convirtió en un domo dorado, el que se coloco sobre el chico y rápidamente comenzó a curar sus heridas. —Lo lamento, no fue mi intención herirte— se disculpo la chica, con un dejo de tristeza y desilusión en la voz.

—No es nada. Además, deberías alegrarte, has causado muy buena impresión. La única que en realidad ha podido vencerme en menos de cinco minutos. — la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras del chico, para que luego el domo se desintegrar y volvieran a aparecer en su zampankuto las flores de seis pétalos. El chico ya estaba completamente curado cuando recibió la orden de retirada por parte del teniente Chōjirō Sasakibe .

—Excelente utilización de Hadō y muy buena forma de utilización de su zampankuto, Inoue-san. Es bastante curioso ese último hechizo lanzado. ¿Cómo surgió?— pregunto el teniente de la primera división con cierta curiosidad en su voz. Orihime se coloco de pie, para luego llevar su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

—Y-yo no sé. Tsubaki-kun solo me dijo que lo utilizara. Verdaderamente no sé de dónde viene, quizás puede venir de un otra dimensión donde los duendes viven y lo utilizan, aunque quizás sean los duendes azules…— comenzó a parlotear Orihime, imaginando el mundo donde viven los duendes azules, esos que siempre estaban robándole sus cosas en su habitación. El teniente la escucho, aun perplejo ante todos los saltos conversacionales que estaba haciendo la chica.

—Disculpe, Inoue-san. ¿Quién es Tsubaki-san?— cuestiono el hombre, mientras que seis de los jóvenes-aquellos que siempre estaban mirándola- continuaban riendo en voz baja ante su salvaje e indomable imaginación, provocando la chica se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

—Ahh—coloco su dedo índice frente a ella— es el espíritu de Six Ten No Tate— explico calmadamente, aun sonrojada. El teniente asintió y luego de haber elogiado sus técnicas, envió a la chica a tomar un descanso. Orihime camino hacia una esquina, recostando su cuerpo en una de las paredes. Le dolía un poco las heridas de los dedos y de las piernas, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Tsubaki la aconsejo a que convocara nuevamente el domo y así lo hizo. Estar dentro del domo era algo sumamente extraño pero al mismo tiempo sumamente agradable. Podía percibir una gran tranquilidad. Minutos después, ya no había dolor y ni heridas. Suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos. Ahora debía esperar a que le dijeran en que división iba a entrar-si es que entraba. Supuso que serian un par de horas, ya que aun quedaban un par de chicos por examinar.

—Muy buena demostración, Inoue— Orihime dio un salto al escuchar la voz inesperada de una mujer. Al encontrarse frente a frente con cinco de los seis jóvenes que la estaban observando durante tanto tiempo, la chica se volvió a sonrojar. La joven que había hablado era un poco más baja que ella, de cabello negro y lacio, además de corto, sus ojos eran de un profundo color purpura. Al lado de esta había una mujer un poco más alta que ella y de una hermosura inexplicable. La shinigami era rubia y con unos ojos azules-muy claros- que hacían que Orihime pensara en la lluvia. No sabía porque, pero quizás era por el dejo de tristeza que se podía apreciar en ellos, como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante. Ambas eran tenientes.

Junto a las dos mujeres, un capitán de cabello blanco y ojos claros. A Orihime le dieron ganas de abalanzarse y abrazarlo, se veía tan tierno, un niño con cabello blanco. Pero si era capitán, era por algo, así que decidió apartar a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos esa idea de abrazarlo, no deseaba problemas. Subió un poco la vista para ver al otro capitán, de cabello rojo y de ojos oscuros, el chico tenia las cejas más asombrosas que Orihime había visto. ¡Eran tatuadas! _"¡Asombroso! Pero, ¿habrá dolido? ¿Cómo me vería yo con unas cejas tatuadas?" _nuevamente su indomable imaginación comenzaba a hacer mella en su cerebro. Por último, pero no menos importante-sobre todo por el temblor en sus piernas y la forma en que su garganta se secaba- estaba el capitán de cabello naranja, cuyos ojos eran acaramelados. De todos los ojos-incluyendo el de ambas chicas- esos ojos eran los más hermosos que Orihime había visto en toda su vida-incluso pensaba que si hubiese vivido otra vida, jamás habría encontrado ojos de igual color. _"Me pregunto si sabrán a caramelo…" _A pesar de que hasta hacia una hora atrás ella lo había visto con el ceño fruncido, ahora su rostro se veía un poco más relajado, aunque aun se era visible un mínimo rastro de ese curioso y graciosos fruncido.

— ¡Arigatou gosaimasu!— exclamo con alegría. Eso era raro, no los conocía y sentía muy dentro de ella que ellos eran confiables y al solo verlos sentía una alegría inexplicable. Las dos chicas sonrieron de forma cálida. —Creo que saben mi nombre, pero yo no sé los de ustedes, gomen. — mascullo en voz baja, casi inaudible. Los cinco chicos agradecieron a Dios de que ya conocían lo suficientemente bien a Inoue como para saber lo que decía cuando estaba mascullando en voz baja.

—Soy Kuchiki Rukia, teniente de la decimotercera división— se presento la shinigami de cabello negro. Por su forma de presentarse y por los guantes blancos que tenía en sus manos supuso que debía ser parte de un clan muy prestigioso_. "Ahh, claro, tonta. Ella es debe ser pariente de Kuchiki-sama"_ se dijo a su misma.

—Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la decima división— dijo muy alegre la mujer de cabello rubio. Orihime recordó lo que decían sus compañeras en la Academia, Rangiku-san era la shinigami más alegre y fiestera de todas, y verdaderamente se veía. A Inoue le pareció extremadamente amable.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán de la decima división— la voz fuerte del capitán hizo dudar a Orihime sobre cuántos años tenía. Para ella, él aparentaba once tiernos años, pero ahora que lo veía tan serio, dudaba mucho que esa fuera su edad. _"A menos que haya entrado al reino de los duendes azules y hayan encontrado la forma de ser jóvenes por siempre. ¡woa! ¡Eso sería asombroso!" _pensó la joven, imaginándose al capitán junto a los malévolos duendecillos, peleando por quien debía dominar la fuente de la juventud.

—Abarai Renji, capitán de la segunda división— dijo el joven con cejas tatuadas. Orihime se dijo a si misma que algún día le preguntaría cuanto había dolido tatuárselas, por que de seguro si debió doler. Aunque viéndolo bien, el capitán parecía valiente por demás, así que quizás no le había dolido. _"Y aun sigo pensando en cómo se verían en mi. Quizás me vea rara. Le preguntare a Tsubaki-kun si desea hacerse unas cejas así, sería muy gracioso verlo de esa manera" _pensó Orihime, mientras que en su mundo interior Tsuabi dejaba escapar un gruñido. _**"Ni loco, ya con este tatuaje de las malditas flores me basta. Y te verías ridícula, mujer."**_

—Kurosaki Ichigo, capitán de la quinta división— entre todos, Ichigo era el menos que deseaba presentarse. Estaba feliz por encontrarla, pero ver a Inoue sin memoria, siendo una shinigami… y teniendo que presentarse como si acabaran de conocerse, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, de todas sus desventuras… y de conocer que ella había estado enamorada de él durante mucho tiempo, hacia que un inexplicable y doloroso nudo se formara en su garganta. La chica formo una 'o' en sus labios, antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de un inexplicable brillo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas en cuanto Ichigo dijo su nombre.

—Kurosaki-taicho, ¡usted es el gran héroe de la Sociedad de Almas! ¡Derroto al traidor de la Sociedad de Almas utilizando una fuerza de poder inexplicable! ¡Usted es asombroso!— Ichigo no sabía si quería sonreír de alegría de que al menos hubiera leído de él y lo encontrara 'asombroso' o gritar y maldecir de que lo recordara porque lo había leído en un libro y por qué le estaba diciendo 'usted' y 'taicho' en vez de su 'kun'. Eso definitivamente era irritable. Pero debía controlarse, no quería hacerla sentir mal, así que sonrió de manera agridulce, sonrisa que solo fue captada por Rukia.

—Arigatou, Inoue. — respondió, asintiendo, aun con esa sonrisa agridulce que solo salía a relucir en momentos triste y depresivos, como el día antes del aniversario de su madre o cuando a ella-Inoue- la secuestraron los arrancar.

—Muy buenas habilidades las de tu zampankuto, Inoue-san— comento Toushiro, luego de que un silencio se extendiera entre los jóvenes. Jamás se habían sentido tan incómodos al estar frente a una amiga. Ichigo tenía deseos de decirle todo, pero Rukia se lo prohibió. Ningún shinigami que había fallecido 'propiamente' podía conocer sobre su vida anterior, así que según las palabras de Matsumoto, _'ellos debían volver a ganarse la confianza y amistad de Inoue' _nuevamente.

—Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou— exclamo nuevamente la chica, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Por lo que los chicos podían ver, Inoue no había cambiado en nada, solo bastaba recordar cómo había comenzado a hablar sobre los duendecillos azules al teniente de la primera división. —No sé porque, pero tengo un pequeño presentimiento de que los conozco. Aunque solo pueden ser los duendes azules. Son muy malos y hacen que tenga recuerdos extraños…— ahora era el turno de que los cinco jóvenes se quedaran frisados. Inoue estaba admitiendo que ella tenía el presentimiento de que los conocía. Eso era bueno, ¿cierto?

—Ah, Inoue. — llamo Ichigo, haciendo salir de sus pensamientos a la chica, quien ya comenzaba a hablar sobre las invasiones alienígenas. — ¿Por qué tienes ese presentimiento?— cuestiono algo esperanzado, mientras que sus otros compañeros esperaban la respuesta. Orihime se llevo un dedo a su mejilla, para luego morder su labio inferior.

—No lo sé, Kurosaki-sama. Quizás es que su ceño fruncido me recuerda algo, pero no sé. — Matsumoto ahogo una risa, mientras que Renji y Rukia comenzaron a reírse ante la mirada de horror de Ichigo. No solo decía que solo recordaba un ceño fruncido, sino que lo llamaba 'Sama', eso sin duda lo hizo sentir como un anciano.

— ¡Oi, Inoue!— la chica lo miro confundida, al ver la mirada ofendida de Ichigo. Realmente ella no sabía que había hecho. ¿Había dicho algo mal? ¿Le había faltado el respeto al gran héroe de la Sociedad de Almas? Sus mejillas se volvieron mucho más rojas- si es que era posible— No me llames, 'sama', puedes llamarme Kurosaki-kun.— maldita sea, estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida, y lo peor es que tenia a tres personas-Matsumoto, Rukia y Renji- riéndose de él, en su propia cara y que podía apostar su vida que no iban a dejarle pasar esa. Si no fuera porque podría asustar a la pobre Inoue, ya hubiera comenzado a gritarles.

¿Enserio él le estaba solicitando que lo llamara con el sufijo 'kun'? ¡Eso era embarazoso! Él era un capitán, debía tratarlo con sumo respeto. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo, un grupo de compañeras la llamaron, pero antes de llamarla, habían comenzado con los tan odiados 'kyas' hacia los tres capitanes, provocando un profundo suspiro de desesperación en Ichigo.

¿¡QUE LE HABIA HECHO A KAMI-SAMA PARA MERECER ESTO! Él no era el mejor hombre, eso lo sabía. Había soñado de manera inapropiada sobre su amiga, la que estaba ahora frente a él desmemoriada-y por la cual su hollow no dejaba de decir cosas muy imprudentes que él estaba decidido a ignorar- ¡pero él era bueno! Había realizado sus plegarias cuando era debido, incluso había salvado a la Sociedad de Almas y a Karakura-sin mencionar la dimensión real- de Aizen, y de Tsukishima y Ginjou, y aun así, Kami-sama le pagaba de esa manera. Con unas insoportables chicas que se la pasaban gritándole, con su amiga-la que estuvo enamorada de él- sin memoria, llamándolo 'sama' y solo recordando un 'ceño fruncido', además de que lo conocía solo por los libros. _"Dios, esto no puede ser peor, ¿verdad?"_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que su hollow le susurraba que debía evitar que Inoue estuviera con tan 'malas amistades'. Si, era curioso, incluso era el colmo, de que su hollow… si, si, un hollow sanguinario, mercenario y sádico, hablara de malas amistades, como si él fuera un profesor de instituto preocupado por su estudiante estrella. "_**Es un buen fetichismo, rey. Imagina a la princesa vestida de estudiante traviesa… podríamos ser el profesor. Siempre supe que tenias una mente pervertida, rey" **_ Ichigo grito en su mundo interior_. "¡Cállate, maldito pervertido! ¡Y deja de pensar en Inoue de esa jodida forma_!" No, definitivamente Ichigo no podía estar peor.

—Sayonara, Kurosaki-sama, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taichou y Abarai-taicho— la chica hizo una reverencia antes de irse con su grupo de compañeras, específicamente tres chicas, las únicas que habían pasado y por las cuales Ichigo sentía cierto 'miedo'. Si, Ichigo sentía escalofríos gracias a las miradas que le estaban dando esas chicas.

Y por lo visto, nada iba a hacer cambiar a Inoue de que dejara de llamarle, Kurosaki-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes yacían en silencio, mientras Yamamoto hablaba sobre los nuevos jóvenes shinigamis que integrarían las fuerzas del Gotei 13. No era sorpresa para nadie que Inoue Orihime fuera una de los veinticinco jóvenes escogidos para unir las fuerzas, después de todo, había desempeñado extremadamente bien su shikai y su utilización de hadō. Ahora era el turno donde los capitanes recibirían los nombres de los shinigamis que entrarían a sus divisiones. Ichigo ya lo tenía planeado, Inoue entraría a su división, así él podría protegerla y evitar a toda costa que entrara en peligro, no importaba cuanto tuviera que pelear, él la iba a tener en su división. La tendría lo suficientemente cerca como para no percatarse cuando algo estuviera mal.

Pero, lamentablemente para Ichigo, las cosas no siempre eran como él deseaba que fueran.

—Solicito a Inoue Orihime para que una las fuerzas de mi división. Debido a que no tengo un teniente en estos momentos, y ninguno de mis subordinados cumple con los requisitos sobre el buen uso de hadō y un buen manejo de shikai, además de que he podido leer sus índices académicos, tuvo excelentes calificaciones en ortografía, dibujo y todo referente a gramática y kido. Solicito que Inoue Orihime sea la nueva teniente de la sexta división. — Rukia solo pudo observar preocupada a Ichigo, de la misma manera que lo hicieron Renji, Momo, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto.

— ¡Imposible! Ella no puede entrar a tu división y mucho menos ser tu teniente, Byakuya. — grito Ichigo enojado, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Ni loco dejaría que Orihime fuera la teniente de ese bastardo. Inoue no era Renji, ella no podía hacerse cargo de todas las tareas dadas a los tenientes, lo sabía muy bien, conocía el trabajo que tenia Rukia y su propia teniente, Momo. Él no lo permitiría.

— ¿Estas implicando que deseas que Inoue Orihime se una a tu división, Kurosaki?— cuestiono con tono frio Byakuya, observando seriamente al capitán de cabello naranja. El resto de los capitanes y tenientes se mantenían en silencio. No todos los días había situaciones que implicaban tanta tensión-y chicas guapas- en ellas.

—Sí. Ella debe unir mi división. — argumento Kurosaki. Rukia suspiro, esto no era nada bueno, ni Ichigo ni su Nii-sama iban a ceder ante el otro. Entendía que Ichigo estuviera molesto, después de todo él solo deseaba proteger a Inoue, pero entendía también a su Nii-sama. Él necesitaba un teniente eficiente e Inoue tenía excelentes calificaciones y había demostrado buen dominio en las utilidades básicas, además de que ese era un gran triunfo en la carrera de cualquiera, ser teniente sin ni siquiera llevar dos días de graduado de la academia.

—Eso no tiene sentido alguno, Kurosaki. Estas tratando de condenar a esa chica a que sea parte de tu división, ganado un puesto bajo, cuando tiene el potencial de ser una teniente. — espeto Byakuya, con su tono de voz glacial. Ichigo deseaba abalanzarse sobre el hombre con Zangetsu. ¿Qué quería implicarle? ¿Qué era un egoísta? Pues sí, sí lo era. Él no permitiría que le sucediera nada a Inoue, ya lo había permitido una vez, no abría una segunda.

— Yo voy a proteger a Inoue, no importa quién se interponga, yo voy a protegerla…—

— ¿Acaso estas escuchando a tus pensamientos egoístas e irrelevantes? Le prometiste a la Inoue Orihime que murió que la protegerías. Esta Inoue Orihime, por más parecida que sea, por más que sea su propia alma y esencia no los conoce, no te conoce. Es un nuevo ser. No le debes ninguna protección o juramento. — argumento nuevamente el hombre. Por más que Rukia deseara apoyar a Ichigo, su hermano tenía razón. Habían hablado con ella, ella les había tratado como amigos, es cierto. Pero ella no los iba a recordar jamás, porque sus memorias fueron perdidas para siempre y no había forma alguna que ella volviera a recordarlos, era sencillamente imposible. Inoue podría tener uno que otro recuerdo fugaz o presentimiento, pero jamás volvería a recordar su pasada vida. Ellos tendrían que formar nuevamente sus lazos de amistad, e Ichigo no lo estaba haciendo fácil.

Aunque pareciera extraño, solo Matsumoto y Rukia estaban de acuerdo con Byakuya. Toushiro, Renji e Hisagi estaban de acuerdo con Ichigo. Con memoria o sin memoria, era Inoue Orihime, la chica a la que había prometido proteger y a la que le había fallado dos veces. Los tres capitanes estaban de acuerdo con que Inoue fuera enviada a la división de Ichigo, allí estaría cerca de un amigo, y podrían construir sus lazos de amistad nuevamente, además de que nada iba a sucederle a la chica mientras estuviera cerca de Kurosaki.

Antes de que Ichigo respondiera a Byakuya de manera grosera, el capitán general intervino, pegando en el suelo con su bastón. Ambos capitanes se mantuvieron en silencio y esperaron a que el capitán hablara. Después de todo, el único que tenia la palabra final era el comandante general.

—Nunca hemos admitido un teniente que salga directamente de la academia— Ichigo escucho atento, hasta ahora tenía las de ganar. —Pero Inoue Orihime ha demostrado una gran capacidad en los elementos básicos, sin añadir que siendo una humana ayudo a la Sociedad de Almas-aunque la Cámara de los 46 se haya opuesto.—Hubo un corto silencio, donde el capitán parecía procesar la información. Tenía frente a él a dos importantes hombres solicitando una shinigami. Byakuya, proveniente de uno de los clanes más importantes y Kurosaki, uno de los héroes más importantes de la Sociedad de Almas. El comandante se lo debía a Kurosaki Ichigo, pero a pesar de que se lo debía, la 'balanza' se inclinaba hacia Kuchiki. La joven shinigami tenía los conocimientos necesarios-según sus índices académicos- para cumplir con el requisito y el vacio de teniente de la división de Kuchiki. Además, la chica no era cualquier alma, era el alma de una de las chicas que mas aporto a la Sociedad de Almas en la Guerra de invierno, había curado a la gran parte de los shinigamis caídos, incluyéndolo. El capitán rompió el incomodo silencio. —Ciertamente Inoue Orihime cumple con los requisitos para ser la nueva teniente de la sexta división, por lo que no tengo objeción alguna. — finalizo el hombre.

El reatsiu de Ichigo se elevo levemente. Como deseaba asesinar a Byakuya, había obtenido a Inoue como teniente. Renji negó la cabeza, _"Pobre Inoue-chan"_ pensó, recordando su tiempo como teniente de Kuchiki. La pobre chica sí que no iba a tener una buena estadía con su exigente ex capitán.

Sin más, luego de haber enviado a las diferentes divisiones varios jóvenes shinigamis, donde a Ichigo le tocaron seis jóvenes-gracias a Kami-sama que no eran ninguna de las 'freaks' que siempre gritaban, sino seis hombres, salió molesto de la sala, luego de finalizada la reunión.

—Maldito bastardo. Juro que si a Inoue le sucede algo, lo matare como a un perro. — maldecía Ichigo, caminando con sus puños aun cerrados. No era posible que ese maldito idiota de Byakuya pudiera ser el nuevo capitán de Inoue. Solo pensarlo le daban nauseas. —Maldito hijo de perra— continúo maldiciendo. De un momento a otro, un gran puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber quién era. —Maldita enana, ¿Por qué carajos me pegas?— grito enojado, colocándose de pie.

— ¡Por estar hablando de mi Nii-Sama de esa manera! Acéptalo, Inoue no está ni estará en tu división. Así que tus planes de conquista tendrán que cambiar— le espeto la joven shinigami, cruzando sus manos frente a su pecho.

— ¿Planes de conquista? ¿Qué demonios, Rukia? ¡A mí no me gusta Inoue! ¡Y no soy un maldito pervertido! Solo estoy preocupado de lo que puede pasarle a Inoue, yo le prometí que la protegería, y estando con Byakuya no podre cumplir con mi maldita promesa. ¡Así que deja tus malditos dramas shoujo!— grito exasperado. Él jamás aceptaría algo así, mucho menos a una mujer como Rukia. ¡Jamás de los jamases! Prefería mil veces morir a eso.

Rukia se mantuvo en silencio un minuto, su rostro en blanco. Luego de ese minuto, la chica comenzó a preocupar a Ichigo por su reciente sonrisa maliciosa. El chico prefirió continuar con su camino, olvidándose de la joven shinigami. —Así que Inoue no te gusta, ¿cierto?— Ichigo asintió seriamente, no demostrando ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro. —Vale. Entonces si por casualidad yo me propusiera emparejar a mi Nii-sama con Inoue, no te va a importar, ¿cierto?— nuevo asentimiento de Ichigo. El capitán estaba serio mientras asentía, mientras que su hollow gritaba en su mundo interior. Él no iba a admitir nada… ¡primero muerto! Gracias a Kami-sama que él no había reaccionado de ninguna forma cuando se entero de que Inoue estaba enamorada de él. ¡Ese era su maldito y jodido problema, no el de Rukia o Matsumoto! Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar algo frente a ellas. Pero escuchar sobre las intensiones de Rukia, hacían que su estomago diera un vuelco en repulsión. Solo bastaba en imaginar a Orihime siendo tocada por Byakuya para que una furia irreverente se apoderara de él. Deseaba golpear todo a su paso, y maldecir hasta que no tuviera voz. —Bien, creo que Nii-sama haría una muy buena pareja con Inoue. Hace falta una nueva presencia femenina en la casa Kuchiki, así que ella será bienvenida. Solo tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos, invitarla más…. —un fuerte agarre en su mano izquierda la hizo detenerse, antes de que una gran fuerza la impactara contra una de las paredes de la quinta división. —…Ichigo…— llamo sorprendida Rukia, con sus pupilas dilatadas y preocupada al percibir un reatsiu oscuro provenir de su amigo.

—_**Voy a decirte una maldita cosa, perra. Ni siquiera intentes hacer que tu bastardo hermano coloque un dedo en Hime-chan…—**_ la hueca voz del hollow de Ichigo resonó por el pasillo, haciendo temblar a Rukia, quien en esos momentos estaba tan asustada como solo lo había estado una vez en su vida… el momento donde Kaien-dono se volvió un hollow. Ver a su mejor amigo con las irises de sus ojos doradas la hizo temblar, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. No solo era el dolor físico de estar siendo apretada contra una pared, sino el dolor interno por ver a su amigo de esa forma. Las uñas del chico se incrustaron en sus muñecas, provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de Kuchiki.—_**… juro que sacare tus ojos y cortare tu lengua y a tu bastardo hermano lo cortare en pedazos. La princesa es nuestra, solo nuestra. Más vale que no intentes alguna mierda hacia ella, porque te costara muy caro, enana— **_el hollow lanzo una carcajada, antes de liberar el agarre de la joven shinigami, quien se alejo al ínstate de su amigo, dando unos torpes pasos hasta caer al suelo, totalmente asustada. Rukia jamás había estado presente-de esa forma- ante el hollow, y debía admitir que era sencillamente escalofriante ver sus ojos dorados y su lengua azulada. De un instante a otro, el oscuro reatsiu se desvaneció.

—…Ichigo…— la chica de cabello negro se coloco de pie con dificultad, siendo ayudada por su compañero, quien volvía a ser el mismo. Los ojos del chico mostraban culpabilidad, él jamás deseaba asustar a Rukia de esa manera, su hollow había tomado control de su cuerpo en un momento de debilidad. Ver como las muñecas de Rukia mostraban marcas de sus uñas incrustadas hicieron que su estomago diera un vuelco en desagrado. ¿Él le había hecho eso?

—Lo lamento, Rukia. No fue mí…—

—Olvídalo, solo mantelo controlado. — susurro la chica, con su rostro pálido. Eso no estaba nada bien. Había perdido el control de su hollow y este había atacado a su mejor amiga, gracias a Kami-sama que pudo recuperar su cuerpo rápido, sino estaba seguro que hubiera ocurrido una desgracia. —Debo regresar a mi división, te veré luego. — comento la chica, comenzando a caminar. Ichigo bajo su rostro, totalmente molesto con lo que había ocurrido. No, no solo era molestia, no solo era enojo, era tristeza, era depresión de haber atacado a su mejor amiga. Kuchiki se detuvo a un par de pies, antes de dar la vuelta para ver a su amigo. —Dije que no era nada, fue un error de tu parte, nada que lamentar, solo… mantenlo controlado, Ichigo. — le volvió a decir la joven. El capitán asintió, antes de volver a utilizar shumpo. Una vez más había comprobado que él mismo era el peligro para sus amigos. Él no podía salvarlos de él mismo, por eso decidió que él no se acercaría a Inoue. Ella estaba comenzado de cero, ¿cierto? Pues entonces ella no tendría ningún sentimiento hacia él y él no iba a hacer que estos nacieran. Mientras más alejada estuviera Inoue de él, era mucho más seguro. Era obvio que su hollow quería a Inoue, la quería y podría provocarle un gran daño y él no se lo perdonaría. Se juro a si mismo que él no le daría motivos a Inoue para que volviera a enamorarse de él, se mantendría alejado. Quizás el que ella haya sido elegida como teniente de Byakuya no era tan malo después de todo… podía conocer a otras personas que no fueran un riesgo para ella…

Nuevamente había comenzado a llover en el seireitei. Nuevamente, como había ocurrido durante tantos años, un chico maldecía y lloraba internamente, una gran lluvia volvía a opacar el sol que había resurgido en su interior-el grito de un hollow podía escucharse por todo su mundo interior-, mientras que una chica deseaba que la lluvia conectara su corazón con alguna persona de la misma manera que lo hacía con la tierra y el cielo.

So if you love me

Why'd you let me go?

Violet Hill — Coldplay

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Sayo!

~ ~Killerqueen~ ~


	5. Know Your Enemy

_**N/A: **_Bon Jour! Comment êtes-vous? jeje practicando un poquito de mi francés, xDD ahora en alemán, Wie sie sind? hace mucho que no hablaba en estos idiomas, xDD (no, no es google traductor, cogi dos cursos en la uni, uno de alemán y el otro de francés, xD) Pues que les digo, yo he estado muy bien, algo O.O con los reviews enviados a **Beautiful Life, **y que ha provocado que me quede sin ideas, sip, por que en unos reviews me dicen "nooo, ichiruki nooo" y en otros "continualo, para mas drama" y pues he borrado el cap unas dos veces, por que no se si culminar el ichiruki o continuarlo, por que es obvio que es un ichihime, pero para el drama debia ser ichiruki, pero nada, a ver que se inventa mi cabecita, xDD Ahora a hablar de BS.

Pues les dire que este cap viene siendo algo asi como un cap de relleno, xD que tiene fluffy! jaja ademas de que Ichigo ha decidido no rendirse, siii! pero ese no es el drama, noo! es otra cosa que ya tengo planeado, xDD Pues a ver como me ha salido lo ichihime cutenes, por que una chica (no de aqui, por cierto) me critico el oneshoot **Tanabata Day! **diciendo que era demasiado fluffy y cliché. por eso se preguntan por que hago tanto drama y angst. Siempre me critican mis fluyffys, por eso es que me encargo de hacerlas llorar, y no de suspirar por amor, xD pero aqui me porte bien, y les deje un mini fluffy, xDD

Sobre **Star Collision **ya esta casi culminado, voy por la pagina 10, y se supone que cada cap son 13, y les dire una cosa, 7 de esas paginas son del lemmon, que sin duda, es el mas fuerte que he escrito y que escribiré en toda mi carrera como escritora de fics de ichihime. Los dejara O.O pero espero que les guste. Ademas de que pronto subire mi nueva colección de Ichihime Oneshoots, que se que les gustaran, por que son 'fluffys" y probablemente otro fic ichihime, pero lo mas probable es que sea un **AU**.

_**Agradecimientos: **_Y los agradecimientos son para:

Nypsy, SakUra Violeta, Himeangi, Erika, Hime-chan, Solesito Maite neesan, Krisia, Lobita 22, Lorretho Shiraiwa, Momo Kurosaki, Sean Raizou, Carlita SVT, White Lady EF, Lifebeautiful. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, y por siempre dejar hermosos reviews! Muchisimas gracias. Este cap medio fluffy va dedicado a todos ustedes, y a todos aquellos que colocan la historia en favoritos o la siguen! Mil gracias^^

**Música:** Para este capitulo me fui con música como Love Story de Taylor Swift, Cheers de Rihanna, Next 2 you de Chrsi Brown y Justin Bieber. ¿por que? Por que es un cap sin tanto drama, mas bien romance y comedia! así que espero que les guste^^

**Disclaimer: **

**_Kurosaki taichou: _** Bleach no le pertenece a Killerqueen, sino a Tite Kubo-sama; a la Pierrot y es publicada una vez a la semana en la Shonen Jump.

_**Inoue fukutaicho**_: Killerqueen-san solo se encarga de escribir para que sus seguidores rían, lloren y disfruten.

_**Kurosaki taichou:**_ Y se encarga de joderme la vida con un hollow de *****

_**Shirosaki:**_ jeje Killer-chan solo se encarga de darme el protagonico que me merezco, rey. Se ve que aun no lees el nuevo cap de Star Collision, buahaha

_**Kurosaki Taichou:**_ jodete freak! ese cap surgio por los pervertidos!

_**Inoue fukutaicho: **_ Chicos ya! *se sonroja por la verguenza*

_**Kurosaki Taichou:**_ estas avergonzando a Inoue, idiota.

_**Shirosaki:**_ bah, cuando leas el cap, entonces tendrá motivos para avergonzarse * ríe maliciosamente*

_**Kurosaki Taichou:**_ Tch ¬¬

_**Inoue Fukutaicho:**_ kya ;(

_**Shirosaki:**_ 8)

* * *

><p><strong>.::C<strong>AP **V**: **K**now **Y**our** E**nemy::.

Los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lenta y delicadamente por todo el Seireitei. Ya las calles estaban cubiertas por una espesa alfombra blanca, la que por lo visto iría en aumento con la nueva nevada. Los shinigamis caminaban de un lado a otro, aun faltaban casi tres semanas para las fiestas de navidad, pero las nevadas se habían adelantado este año, comenzando desde a finales de octubre. Los hombres y mujeres utilizaban abrigos de piel, para cubrirse de las bajas temperaturas, muchos de ellos sin tener suerte alguna.

Una chica de cabello naranja, la que poseía una placa que decía teniente de la sexta división, caminaba tatareando una canción que se había inventado la noche antes y con la cual tenía torturado a su adorado Tsubaki-kun, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le tapara la boca a la chica. No había forma de cambiar ese aire de inocencia de Orihime, ni siquiera por más trabajo que tuviera en su división. Con su abrigo blanco de piel- cuyas mangas y cuello tenían un poco de pelo, el que le daba cosquillas a Orihime, pero que le parecía gracioso y adorable-, la chica poseía unos guantes de color rosa que había adquirido no hacía mucho, al igual que la bufanda y su boina rosada y tejida. Sus mejillas estaban rozadas por las bajas temperaturas, haciéndole parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

No sabía el por qué ella había sido seleccionada para ser la teniente de la sexta división, pero eso la llenaba de orgullo. Cuando se lo dijeron, algunas de sus compañeras les desearon suerte, porque Kuchiki Byakuya era uno-sino era el único-capitán exigente entre todos. Y por Kami-sama si no era cierto. Kuchiki-taichou era exigente porque todo estuviera perfecto, pero gracias a los dioses, jamás la había regañado o había encontrado alguna falta en su trabajo. A ella le gustaba hacer las cosas bien. Sus trabajos eran ordenados y limpios, y jamás había una falla en ninguno de ellos. Se esforzaba por que su letra fuera una perfecta, y hasta ahora parecía que le estaba funcionando.

En menos de dos días se había aprendido todas las tareas y manías de su serio capitán-claro, debía hacerlo si quería seguir con su vida y puesto-. Sabía que a las ocho y treinta de la mañana debía preparar el té y llevárselo a su oficina. A las nueve y treinta y cinco de la mañana debía mostrarle el informe de todo lo sucedido el día antes en la división. Luego a eso de las diez y treinta y cinco, debía llevarle nuevamente el té, con un pedazo de pastel de vainilla, que fuera fresco. A lo largo de la tarde, la chica debía recorrer por las otras divisiones para llevar los mandados del capitán o simplemente acompañar a su distinguido taichou a entrenar al resto de la división. Ya a las seis o siete de la noche, su trabajo había culminado y su capitán la relevaba de sus cargos-dejando solo a los otros shinigamis a cargo del trabajo (a esto, esos mismos shinigamis, acusaba a Orihime de tener la preferencia de Kuchiki-sama). Todo consistía en costumbre. Y realmente le agradaba ser la teniente de Kuchiki.

Ya llevaba cerca de dos meses, y en todo ese tiempo se había hecho amiga de muchas personas por allí. Sus nuevas mejores amigas lo eran Matsumoto Rangiku-quien siempre estaba tratando de pervertirla un poco y de hacerla beber sake hasta que perdiera la compostura y cordura- y Rukia Kuchiki-quien siempre trataba de convencerla para que callera en esa adorable obsesión por los conejos Chappys. Ambas eran excelentes amigas, las tres iban a almorzar y algunas veces a cenar juntas, aunque claro, no había ni una sola cena donde Kuchiki-san y ella no tuvieran que arrastrar hasta las habitaciones de la décima división a la muy ebria Rangiku-san. Se iban a comprar ropa a las tiendas del runkongai-donde nuevamente Matsumoto-san volvía a hacer de las suyas, tratando de convencer a Kuchiki-san y a ella para que compraran lencería- o simplemente iban y la visitaban en su oficina en el sexto escuadrón-ya que era tan estricta que nunca salía de su división en horas de trabajo, a menos que Kuchiki-taichou le encomendara entregar algún documento o ir a alguna misión.

De los chicos, podía decir que Abarai-san, Toushiro-san y Kurosaki-sama eran unos buenos amigos, quienes siempre la trataban con mucha amabilidad-como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Aunque sin duda alguna el último era el único capaz de hacerla sonrojar como una idiota, y de provocarle esas mariposas tan revoltosas en su estomago. Orihime se había percatado de que había 'formado' un _crush _hacia el capitán de cabello naranja. Claro, no era la única shinigami con tal atracción hacia él. Había decenas de chicas que estaban locas por el capitán, por ser tan famoso e importante y claro, por ser tan escandalosamente apuesto. A Orihime no le llamaba la atención eso, sino su ceño fruncido. Era tan… ¡genial! Además de gracioso y de hacerlo ver mucho más guapo ante sus ojos. La chica no podía controlar ese constante rubor que surgía en sus mejillas y cuello cada vez que debía llevarle un documento al capitán a su oficina-claro, controlaba esa sonrisa idiota y esos deseos de brincar y reír cuando su taichou la enviaba a la quinta división, aunque Tsubaki-kun era el único (que veía con bastante irritación) la cerebración interna de la chica-. Saludaba a Momo-chan-quien era una grandiosa chica, aunque casi nunca tenían oportunidad de salir juntas debido a que la chica estaba casada con el teniente Kira-san- y esta le permitía entrar a la oficina de su capitán. Él le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y le agradecía por ser ella quien le llevara los papeles y no haber sido _"algún idiota"_ o el mismo _"bastardo  
>de Byakuya".<em> La chica le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas-catalogadas por Tsubaki-kun como supernova- y luego se marchaba.

Tatareando su canción, ahora con ritmo navideño, Orihime continuó su camino, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus dedos como si estuviera tocando un piano imaginario, cuando de la nada tropezó con una roca que estaba cubierta por la nieve y se resbalo, cayendo de frente en la nieve y pegándose en las manos y piernas, además de que su rostro se ocultara en la nieve. _"Owwie_" grito adolorida, además de avergonzada, tragando nieve por haber abierto la boca estando aun su rostro enterrado en la nieve. Unas fuertes manos la levantaron sin problema alguno del suelo. La chica limpio sus ojos-los cuales tenían nieve e impedían que pudiera ver algo. Comenzó con encontrar una figura mucho más alta que ella, tenía un haori y un abrigo, además de que su cabello era largo y negro, su rostro no tenía ninguna emoción alguna. Efectivamente, su capitán estaba frente a ella.

— ¡K-kuchiki-taichou!…— balbuceo, sonrojándose por la vergüenza de que tuviera que ser su capitán el que la levantara del suelo. ¿Por qué entre todos debía ser él, Kami-sama? Byakuya tomo los papeles que se habían esparcido por el suelo y los sacudió con elegancia, eliminando-a la forma Kuchiki- la nieve que los cubrían. —uhm…y-yo lo l-lamento…— balbuceo nerviosa.

—Orihime, si dejaras de cantar y estar soñando despierta, evitarías tantas caídas. — argumento sin emoción alguna el capitán. Bien, ella jamás había sido regañada por hacer el trabajo mal, o por ser una perezosa, pero si tenía que confesar que este era el quinto "regaño" o "consejo" de Kuchiki-taichou para que dejara de estar soñando despierta (por culpa de cierto capitán de cabello naranja) para que así evitara tantos accidentes que no eran para nada buenos para su salud física.

— ¡Hai, hai, Kuchiki-taichou!— exclamo sonriente, asintiendo y prometiendo-por quinta vez- que trataría de no continuar soñando despierta en el capitán de cabello naranja, para eso tenía las noches. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín ante tal pensamiento._ "Oh, Kami-sama, creo que estar tanto tiempo junto a Rangiku-san me está corrompiendo"_ pensó abochornada. Ella no pensaba de _**esa**_ manera en el capitán, sino que por alguna extraña razón no paraba de imaginarlo con una sonrisa sensual-si, una sonrisa sensual en el rostro del capitán que siempre tenía su ceño fruncido- invitándola a su oficina. Debía dejar de imaginarlo de esa manera para así evitar un bochornoso sangrado nasal-los que ya había tenido en una que otra pasada ocasión.

—No prometas sino lo vas a cumplir, Orihime— dijo Byakuya, siendo seguido por la chica. El capitán Kuchiki debía aceptar que prefería mil veces la presencia de la chica-quien muchas veces podía ser despistada, pero organizada- que a Abarai. De cierta manera, la dulzura e inocencia de la chica le recordaban a Hisana, su fallecida esposa. Físicamente eran completamente diferentes, el pequeño parecido se encontraba en las formas de ser, aunque Hisana no era tan soñadora y torpe, sino inocente y sumamente amable. Inoue Orihime era sumamente soñadora e inocente-tan inocente como para algunas veces no entender todos los comentarios doble sentidos de la teniente de Hitsugaya.

—L-lo lamento, Kuchiki-taicho— se disculpo Orihime, mordiendo su labio inferior. El líder de la familia Kuchiki coloco los ojos en blanco. Ese era uno de los problemas de esa chica, siempre estaba disculpándose, aunque no tuviera culpa de algo, siempre tenía un '_lo lamento_' o un '_lo siento_' y eso era sumamente irritante.

El indiscutible aroma a canela cautivo a la chica, quien cerró los ojos para adquirir y disfrutar ese aroma tan… fresco. A veces se sentía como una freak por ser capaz de poder percibir los aromas de otras personas. Bueno, de dos personas. De su capitán, quien poseía un aroma a menta, y el segundo-el que estaba invadiendo sus sentidos en ese momento- del capitán Kurosaki Ichigo. Él olía a canela, y ella cuando había escuchado su nombre por primera vez había pensado que olería a fresa. Eso sin duda alguna era un cliché. Porque a pesar de que su nombre significaba fresa, él olía a canela. Un delicioso y picante-además de sensual (_gracias, Rangiku-san, por corromperme tanto_) aroma a canela.

A pocos pies de distancia, se encontraba el objeto de sus sueños, Kurosaki-sama. El joven capitán-quien tenía su misma edad (y ella no lo supo hasta hacia dos semanas) estaba de pie esperando frente a la puerta de la oficina de Kuchiki-taichou. Al igual que su capitán, Kurosaki-sama llevaba su haori y también un abrigo negro, además de guantes de cuero del mismo color que el abrigo. Debido al frio, las mejillas acarameladas del capitán estaban ligeramente sonrojadas mientras que en su ceño estaba ese fruncido tan gracioso para ella.

— ¡Ohayo, Kurosaki-sama!— exclamo la chica al llegar a la oficina, saludando efusivamente al capitán, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Kurosaki salió de sus pensamientos y le dedico un asentimiento con su cabeza, para luego observarla alarmado. ¿Ella tenía algo en su rostro? A grandes zancadas el capitán se coloco frente a ella, y con suavidad elevo su barbilla. Ella estaba segura de que el capitán iba a escuchar los latidos tan rápidos de su corazón. No, no, ella iba a morir en ese instante. ¡Kurosaki-sama estaba tocando su rostro!

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a tus mejillas, Inoue? ¡Están heridas! Tienes un gran rallazo en la mejilla derecha, y la izquierda esta roja. ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿A dónde demonios la enviaste, Byakuya?— pregunto enojado Kurosaki, volteándose furioso hacia Byakuya, señalándolo. Ese maldito iba a morir por haber sido el causante de que la chica estuviera herida. Incluso su hollow y el espíritu de su zampankuto estaban en silencio, tensos, esperando el momento para atacar.

—K-kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-taichou no tiene la culpa de que tenga mi rostro herido. Es que iba a caminando, pensando en esos terribles duendecillos azulados, imaginando donde pasarían la navidad, ¡por que no tienen familia! Y recordando las letras de una canción y me resbale y me caí. –Comenzó a reír nerviosamente- ¡soy muy torpe, pero no ocurrió nada, Kurosaki-sama! ¡Soy muy sana, nunca me enfermo!— argumento la chica con felicidad, sonriéndole al chico. Ichigo volvió a observar el rostro de la teniente, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Por el amor a Kami, ¡él estaba tocando el rostro de Inoue! ¡Y lo estaba disfrutando! Al comenzar a recibir esos pensamientos tan… pervertidos de su hollow, el chico libero de su agarre a la chica, retrocediendo un par de pasos. La barbilla de Inoue comenzó a sentir frio luego de que la caliente mano de Kurosaki la liberara.

— ¿Culminaste con tu paranoia, Kurosaki?— cuestiono Byakuya, observando con su rostro inexpresivo al capitán de cabello naranja. El líder del clan Kuchiki podía percibir como el reatsiu de Kurosaki pasaba de ser uno completamente preocupado a uno frustrado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara.

— ¡NO ES NINGUNA PARANOIA, BYAKUYA! Le pudo haber pasado algo. Eres un bastardo desconsiderado, la envías a misiones, y la mandas a llevar recados por todo el maldito seireitei. ¡Y ESTA HERIDA!— grito el capitán de cabello naranja, provocando que la chica brincara por el susto. Su capitán continúo con su misma postura… sin ninguna expresión.

—N-no es…—

—Deja tu paranoia, Kurosaki. A Orihime no le ha pasado nada. — le espeto Kuchiki, interrumpiendo a la chica. Una vena pulsante comenzaba a palpitar en la frente del chico. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre? Su hollow estaba comenzando a irritarse.

— ¿Cómo es que le llamas por su nombre? Es Inoue, ¡INOUE!— grito sin pensar en lo raro que se estaba escuchando. Realmente el capitán no estaba pensando en lo que decía, solo estaba dejándose llevar por su ira hacia Byakuya, quien ante los gritos histéricos de Kurosaki solo enarqueo una ceja.

—Y-yo no t…—

—Soy su capitán y tengo derecho de llamarla por su nombre. — dijo cortante Kuchiki, aun manteniendo su porte de nobleza. Kurosaki podría tener el nuevo apellido más importante-todo por haber salvado la Sociedad de Almas dos veces- pero necesitaría nacer nuevamente para ser un joven noble y reencarnar al menos tres veces para poder igualar su porte.

—Eres un maldito hijo de…—

— ¡Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-taichou! ¡No peleen, por favor!— suplico preocupada la chica. Lo último que deseaba era que esos dos importantes capitanes fueran a pelear, mucho menos si era por su culpa. Los dos le dirigieron las miradas. Una continuaba con su misma frialdad y la otra se suavizo.

—Tranquila, Inoue, de todos modos no iba a gastar mi energía en pelear con este…-Ichigo le dedico una mirada sombría a Kuchiki- …capitán. — puntualizo sin ánimo. La chica suspiro, no iban a pelearse. Al menos no por el momento.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece en mi división, Kurosaki?— cuestiono el capitán, comenzando a cansarse de tener a ese irritable e irrespetuoso chico de cabello naranja frente a él. Si estaba allí debía ser por algo importante, porque ese chico rara vez pisaba su división-aunque si lo estaba haciendo durante esos dos meses. Kurosaki era muy idiota como para ocultar por completo su reatsiu, por eso lo había presenciado una que otra vez-intentando pasar desapercibido (y sin tener un buen resultado) por su división. Suponía que se debía a la chica, Kurosaki estaba obsesionado con la seguridad de Orihime.

—Rukia me envió por Inoue. — el chico cambio la mirada para que ninguno de los dos pudieran percatarse del sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. La enana le había pedido-luego de una patada en su rostro- que buscara a Inoue para que todos (Renji, Matsumoto, Toushiro, Inoue, él y ella) fueran a comer a las afueras del seireitei. Un estúpido plan para acercarse más a la chica. —quiere ir a comer a las afueras del Seireitei y quiere que Inoue nos acompañe. — explico ante la mirada interrogativa de la teniente.

—A-ano… y-yo tengo mucho trabajo por terminar, K-kurosaki-sama…—

—Puedes irte, Orihime. — Kuchiki-taichou camino con esa elegancia tan 'Kuchiki' entre los dos chicos y se dirigió a su oficina, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su teniente y de paso a Ichigo, quien había estado pensando que él no iba a permitir que la chica se fuera antes de tiempo. Byakuya entro a su oficina y cerró la puerta con toda la elegancia del mundo.

—Bien, ¿vendrás, Inoue?— pregunto Ichigo, luego de haber tragado seco y mantener la compostura. La chica de cabello naranja se sonrojo hasta su cuello, para luego morder su labio y asentir. Luego de que le hubieran dicho los sentimientos de Orihime hacia él, Ichigo había aprendido a distinguir los sonrojos de vergüenza de los sonrojos de… -esto era completamente difícil para él de admitirlo- de… de atracción. Y sabia-gracias a Rangiku, y a su estúpido hollow- que nuevamente Orihime sentía atracción hacia él. Por más que se había dicho que no permitiría que Inoue volviera a enamorarse de él… había fallado.

—Hai, hai, Kurosaki-sama— dijo tímidamente la chica, escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello. Su corazón estaba palpitando frenéticamente por tener que acompañar a su 'crush' hasta donde estuvieran sus otros amigos. Estarían unos minutos solos, caminando por el seireitei, a solas, buscando a sus compañeros para ir a comer, pero caminarían los dos, a solas… esto le iba a provocar un derrame cerebral.

—Bien, en marcha— dijo el capitán, aun con su ceño fruncido. Su hollow no dejaba de molestar, con que acorralara la chica en una pared y comenzara a… el chico rasco su cabeza, evitando que esos pensamientos tan perversos de su hollow continuaran llegando a su mente. —Eh, Inoue— llamo el chico, cuando se encontraban cruzando por una de las pequeñas calles del Seireitei.

— ¿Uh?— pregunto de forma "_inteligente" _Orihime, para escuchar como el espíritu de su zampankuto comenzaba a mofarla con un '_brillante, Orihime, muy brillante'_ provocando que la chica se sonrojara. —L-lo lamento, Kurosaki-sama, ¿decía algo?—

—Creo que te lo dije desde hace mucho, pero no me hiciste caso alguno. — comenzó Ichigo, observando con el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de la chica. —Te pedí que dejaras de llamarme Kurosaki-sama, me hace sentir viejo. — argumento el chico. Realmente estaba harto de que a cada rato lo llamara Kurosaki-sama. Joder, como extrañaba los Kurosaki-kun. Esa era la forma especial por la cual ella lo llamaba a él. Ningún otro que lo llamara de esa forma lograba el efecto de ella, y reconocía que lo extrañaba.

—Lo siento, Kurosaki-s-taichou. No es que no le hiciera caso, es que usted es una figura de gran importancia en el Seireitei, y merece todo el respeto de mi parte. ¡Deberían hacer una estatua a su nombre! El problema sería que los alienígenas vinieran a robarla, pero eso sería grandioso porque entonces la estatua de Kurosaki-taichou estaría en otro planeta y se lo llevarían para que fuera el líder de esa civilización. Luego Kurosaki-taichou tendría que resolver los problemas del espacio y mantener la paz intergaláctica…—

"_**¡Oi, Rey! ¿Seguro de que no se pego en la cabeza cuando se cayó, Hime-chan? Todas esas cosas que dice son una jodida locura. Joder, la princesa está más loca que una cabra, aunque sigue siendo follable…" **_se rio el hollow. Zangetsu negó la cabeza ante los argumentos del hollow albino, pero reconocía que tenía razón, al menos en el primer argumento.

"_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de pensar en Inoue de esa manera?"_ pregunto Ichigo enojado, sin escuchar en todos los saltos conversacionales de la chica, quien ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que la comida de los alienígenas fuera mejor que la humana.

"_**No sé, no llevo la cuenta, rey."**_Se mofo el hollow, provocando un 'tch' del capitán. Cada vez que el hollow mencionaba a la chica iba acompañada de una imagen fantasiosa de la chica. No es que a Ichigo no le gustara lo que imaginaba-joder, le encantaban- simplemente cuando estaba al lado de la chica, esas imágenes le provocaban que se sintiera como un depravado.

"_E Inoue no está demente, simplemente tiene una… gran imaginación."_ Puntualizo el chico, para volver al 'mundo normal' y continuar escuchando los parloteos de la chica. Quien ya comenzaba a hablar sobre una posible conspiración entre duendes y alienígenas para quedarse con el mundo espiritual. Había hablado tanto, que su voz sonaba cortada por el frio, sin mencionar que su respiración estaba entrecortada por el agite de hablar tantas cosas en minutos.

— ¡Oi, Inoue! Respira. — le aconsejo el chico. Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a sonrojarse, había vuelto a soñar despierta y había hablado tanto que de seguro había irritado al capitán, quien la observaba con una ceja enarqueada.

—G-gomen. Kurosaki-taicho ha de pensar que soy una habladora. — dijo la chica, cuyas orejas estaban rojas por el frio. Kurosaki-sin percatarse en lo que hacía- arreglo la boina rosada de la chica para que cubriera sus orejas, además de haber colocado tras de estas un par de mechones naranjas de la chica. Inoue se había quedado sin palabras, y al ser mucho más baja que él, solo pudo observar el torso -cubierto por un abrigo- del capitán, sin poder observar el gran sonrojo que tenía Kurosaki por su acto.

—Tu imaginación tan… amplia es lo que te hace diferente, Inoue. No cambies. — dicho esto el joven comenzó a caminar, hombro con hombro, junto a Orihime, quien no podía creer que por dos veces, un mismo día, el capitán hubiera tocado su rostro. Ella iba a morir, de seguro que iba a morir por los latidos tan salvajes de su corazón.

A lo lejos, el grupo de shinigamis, compuesto por Rukia, Toushiro, Renji y Matsumoto, los esperaban. La teniente de la división número diez salió corriendo para darle un abrazo a Inoue, a la que dejo sin aire por un par de segundos. Gracias a esto, el sonrojo de la chica se disipo.

Los seis shinigamis entraron al restaurante, donde un empleado les busco una mesa apartada. Rukia y Renji comenzaron a discutir por quien de los dos debía tomar la silla de la esquina, con vista a las calles. Luego de una patada muy dolorosa en el estomago, Renji permitió que fuera ella la que se quedara con la silla, luego de haber mascullado un '_maldita_'. Matsumoto se sento al lado de Renji, mientras que Toushiro tomo el asiento que estaba frente a Rukia y que le permitia observar las calles. Ichigo tomo la silla que estaba a la esquina contraria, dejando a Orihime en el medio. En fin, Matsumoto, Renji y Rukia (en ese mismo orden) quedaron sentados frente a Ichigo, Orihime y Toushiro (en ese mismo orden).

Al tomar el menú, la chica tropezó con las manos de Ichigo, quien las aparto de inmediato, permitiendo que fuera ella quien lo tomara primero. La chica le dedico una cálida sonrisa al capitán por su acto caballeroso. El chico le dedico una leve sonrisa. Ante el intercambio de sonrisas de los dos chicos de cabello naranja, Matsumoto y Rukia sonrieron. "_¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! Tendré que asegurarme que el idiota le envié un conejo de Chappy en navidad." _ Pensó Rukia, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun observando a los dos chicos. _"Tendré que asegurarme de que Orihime-chan consiga una lencería roja para que sorprenda a Ichigo el día de navidad. El idiota me lo agradecerá en el futuro" _fueron los pensamientos de Matsumoto, quien sonreía de forma maliciosa ante el intercambio de sonrisas de los chicos de cabello naranja.

El joven mesero llego a tomar los pedidos. Matsumoto y Orihime pidieron que le añadieran a su comida wasabi y '_red bean paste'_ algo que le recordó los viejos tiempos al joven capitán. Recordaba cuando sus amigos se quedaban anonadados con que Inoue pudiera hacer tales combinaciones de comida. Ahora viéndola ordenar eso, lo hacía sentir bien, le recordaba que ella estaba viva, que a pesar de no tener memoria, era la misma Inoue inocente que conocía.

—El mesero no deja de observarte, Orihime-chan. Creo que le gustas. O le gustan tus atributos. — molesto Matsumoto, provocando que Ichigo escupiera su soda, con su rostro reflejando el enojo que le había provocado las palabras de la teniente de Hitsugaya.

— ¡R-rangiku-san!— exclamo abochornada la chica, pasándole una servilleta a Kurosaki, quien había provocado que Renji comenzara a reírse y que Hitsugaya murmurara acerca de sus malas costumbres, colocando los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué, Orihime-chan? Si es cierto, no deja de mirarte. — volvió a molestar. —deberías preguntarle donde viva, no esta tan mal. — Ichigo le dedico una mirada asesina a la teniente, quien comenzó a reírse en voz alta. Él estaba celoso, Rangiku lo podía percibir, incluso aunque estuviera a cientos de millas de distancia.

—Inoue no va a pedirle su dirección, Rangiku. — mascullo el chico, volviendo a tomar algo de su soda. Orihime bajo su cabeza avergonzada, mientras Rukia comenzaba a mascar un pedazo de hielo, observando con interés las reacciones de la pareja de cabello naranja. Muy interesante. Gracias a Kami que aquel maldito hollow de Ichigo no había atacado de nuevo, además, parecía ser que el hollow estaba interesado en Inoue, así que a ella no iba a ocurrirle nada malo. Así que decidió involucrarse en el plan de molestar a Ichigo.

— ¿Por qué no, Ichigo? Inoue es soltera y hermosa, tiene todo el derecho del mundo en poder conquistar a alguien. — comenzó Rukia, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. —Además, he escuchado que más de un oficial de mi división piensa solicitar a Inoue que lo acompañe a la fiesta de despedida de año. — y no mentía. Orihime era la chica más popular en la población masculina. El sueño de más de un oficial. La chica era hermosa, una teniente, inocente y delicada. ¿Quién no quiere una chica como ella para esposa? Disimuladamente, Rukia le pego en el brazo a Renji, para que continuara con el juego.

— ¿Solamente en tu división? Te equivocas, Rukia. Mis oficiales irán muy pronto a la división de Kuchiki-taicho para hablar con Inoue-chan. Por lo visto también planean pedir que ella acompañe a uno de ellos a la fiesta. — tampoco mentía. Había escuchado entre sus oficiales muchísimos comentarios acerca de lo hermosa que era la teniente de Kuchiki, y también más de uno quería que ella fuera su acompañante a una fiesta.

—También escuche que el teniente de Hisagi, Ryō Yamamoda **(*teniente nuevo, inventado**) irá a pedirle a Kuchiki-taicho permiso para cortejarla. Es muy guapo y caballeroso, Ryō-san. Me imagino que también te pedirá que lo acompañes a la fiesta de navidad, Orihime-chan. — dijo Matsumoto sonriente, ante la imagen de una hiperventilada Orihime. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Cómo decirle no a tantos chicos sin herirle sus sentimientos?

—A-ano…—

—Inoue no va a ir con ninguno de ellos. — dijo molesto Ichigo, ante la mirada interrogativa de todos sus amigos. —Porque ella ira conmigo a la fiesta de navidad. — en ese momento Ichigo rogaba porque un hollow apareciera y lo asesinara. Él… él había inventado una cita con Inoue para la fiesta de fin de año, sin ni siquiera preguntarle a la chica. Lo peor de todo es que lo había dicho frente a sus amigos, esas arpías que no lo iban a dejar en paz. _"Mierda" _pensó, sintiendo como una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas. —Solo si t-tu quieres, I-inoue. — tartamudeo el chico, para el disfrute de sus perversos amigos, quienes esperaban interrogantes la respuesta de la chica.

¡Kurosaki-taichou la había invitado a la fiesta de navidad! ¡A ella! **¡A ELLA!** Estaba segura que su mundo interior estaba teniendo una fiesta con fuegos artificiales y todo. Oh Kami-sama, ¡oh Kami-sama! Las mejillas de la chica se volvieron sumamente rojas, mientras que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—H-hai, K-kurosaki-taichou. E-es un honor para mí ir con u-u-usted. — tartamudeo nerviosa, sintiendo como pronto iría a desfallecer. Ichigo asintió y cambio su mirada. Ahora solo tenía un problema, el maldito de Ryō Yamamoda y sus intereses en cortejar a Inoue. Sea como sea, él tenía que impedir eso. Cuando un hombre cortejaba a una chica en la Sociedad de Almas era prácticamente un compromiso con la persona, casi estaba aceptando casarse con ella. Y conociendo lo dulce e inocente de Orihime, no le sorprendería que la chica se casara solo para no romper el corazón del maldito idiota teniente de Hisagi.

Ichigo había dejado sin palabras a Matsumoto, a Renji, a Rukia e incluso a Toushiro. Ninguno de los cuatro, -ni en sus más locos sueños- se hubiera imaginado a un tan valiente Ichigo pidiendo una cita para la fiesta de fin de año. Esto era… esto era algo sin precio alguno, algo que los había dejado por primera vez sin palabras. Los cuatro continuaban observando al chico, como si no pudieran creer lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. El mesero les trajo los pedidos, y luego de volver a mirar a Orihime y sonreírle se retiro.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto irritado Ichigo a sus amigos. No estaba irritado por ellos, sino por el estúpido mesero que no paraba de enviarle sonrisas a Inoue. Se llevo un pedazo de sushi a la boca, observando con enojo a sus amigos. Orihime se excuso unos minutos para ir al baño.

—T-tu… tú te atreviste a…— Comenzó Rukia, entrecerrando los ojos. Jamás creyó vivir para contar el día en que Ichigo dejara de ser un idiota y se volviera un hombre, con sus pantalones bien puestos.

—p-pedirle a Inoue…. — continuo Renji, quien al igual que su comprometida, no podía creer que la fresa diera ese paso. ¡Y sin que nadie le dijera que lo hiciera!

—Que te acompañara a la fiesta de navidad. — culmino Matsumoto, aun sin poder creerlo. Debía confesar que esto era muy bueno, pero también la hacía sentir relegada de su trabajo. Si Ichigo iba a ser tan valiente, pues no sería divertido, porque no tendría oportunidad de molestarlos a los dos.

—Si ¿y?— pregunto Ichigo, irritado y llevándose otro pedazo de Sushi a la boca. ¿Cuál era la sorpresa de que él invitara a Inoue para que así no tuviera que ir con ningún idiota? Él no iba a permitir que ningún maldito bastardo se propasara con ella. Ella era su nakama, -además de interés romántico,- pero sobre ella era una chica dulce e inocente, cualquier idiota podría tratar de aprovecharse de su ingenuidad.

—Esto es tan… fuera de tu carácter. Es sorprendente.- Rukia se incorporo para luego subir la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa para alcanzar a Ichigo y llevar su mano a la frente de este. –no estás enfermo, no tienes fiebre. Pero aun así deberías ir a la cuarta división. Algo malo tuvo que haberte pasado. — comenzó Rukia, volviendo a sentarse, provocando que Ichigo le lanzara con un pedazo de sushi.

—Cállate la boca, maldita enana. No estoy enfermo y no sé por qué le sorprende que le haya pedido a Inoue que me acompañe a la fiesta de navidad. — argumento molesto. Sabía que había sido una mala idea decirle a Inoue que fuera con él frente a esos idiotas, pero si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que Matsumoto comenzaría a joder con que aceptara a cualquier otro.

—Pero aun te queda un problema, y tiene nombre y apellido. Ryō Yamamoda va a pedirle permiso a Nii-sama para poder cortejar a Inoue. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?— pregunto Rukia, luego de recuperar la compostura.

—Pedir el permiso antes. — dijo con simpleza Ichigo, logrando que Renji se atragantara con su suhi y que Rangiku tuviera que pegarle en su espalda, para que pudiera respirar. Rukia-para la mala suerte de Ichigo-salto por la mesa y le pego una pata en el rostro a Kurosaki, haciendo que este callera al suelo, adolorido. — ¿¡que carajos te pasa, enana del demonio!— grito furioso el capitán de la quinta división, volviendo a sentarse.

— ¿Dónde está el verdadero Ichigo? Eres un impostor, ¿Qué hiciste con Ichigo?— pregunto Rukia, tomando al chico por su abrigo. Ichigo se soltó del agarre de la pequeña shinigami, mascullando un 'tch' ante la estupidez y teatro de su mejor amiga. —Esto es… increíble. — dijo la mujer de cabello negro, negando la cabeza. Ichigo, el idiota que había salvado la Sociedad de Almas dos veces, el mismo que fue tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta de que Inoue estaba enamorado de Ichigo, el idiota que había salvado la Sociedad de Almas dos veces, el mismo que fue tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta de que Inoue estaba enamorado de él, iba a pedir permiso para… para… ¡para cortejarla! Oh Dios santo, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en semanas.

— ¿Vas a enfrentarte a Ryō Yamamoda por el permiso de cortejar a Inoue-san?— pregunto Toushiro, el único que estaba con cordura entre todos en la mesa. El capitán de cabello blanco conocía a Yamamoda por haber hablado una que otra vez con el joven teniente, y debía reconocer que era un buen hombre. Inteligente, amable y provenía de una buena familia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Toushiro? Ni que el idiota de Ryō fuese mejor que yo. — los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio, dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta. _"¿Y estos son mis mejores amigos?"_ — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué tiene Yamamoda que no tenga yo?— pregunto frustrado.

—Cabello oscuro. No tiene ese cabello tan raro como el tuyo. — comenzó Renji, irritando a Ichigo por criticar el cabello del chico.

—Es un hombre amable, paciente y nunca pierde los estribos. — continuo Rukia, llevándose la soda a sus labios. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo.

—Y tiene un vocabulario muy limpio. — culmino Hitsugaya, no es que le gustara molestar a las personas, pero este era Ichigo, el mismo imbécil que le había dado un puñetazo al enterarse de que salía con Karin, además de haberle gritado 'copo de nieve' frente a Yama-ji. Así que de cierta manera debía vengarse.

—Pero, el idiota aquí presente tiene más altas probabilidades que Yamamoda-san. Orihime-chan está loca por él, así que si no te colocas las pilas, puede que la locura de Hime-chan por ti cambie por Yamamoda-san. — puntualizo Matsumoto. Los otros tres chicos se dedicaron a asentir.

Orihime regreso, luego de que tropezara con el mesero, quien luego de mil disculpas, había comenzado una charla sobre lo lindo que era el día y de las bellezas que se podían encontrar en la calle y de las que estaban frente a él. Orihime-muy inocente- no se percato de que se refería a ella, y luego de una disculpa se retiro.

.

.

.

Los seis chicos terminaron su cena y se fueron a dar una vuelta por las calles del seireitei, siendo armonizado por las constantes rizas abochornadas de las tres chicas que iban delante de los tres capitanes. Cada cierto tiempo se podían escuchar los gritos avergonzados de _"¡Matsumoto-san!" _por parte de Orihime o de Rukia, ante algún comentario fuera de lugar de la mujer, provocando que Toushiro colocara los ojos en blanco.

Al final, Hisagi había ido por Matsumoto para ir a dar un paseo- el que Ichigo sabía que terminaría en algún bar del seireitei. Toushiro se despidió, alegando que debía ir a preparar sus cosas para ir al día siguiente al mundo humano-cosa que molesto a Ichigo porque sabía que iría a ver a su hermana. Solo se quedaron Rukia, Renji, Orihime y él.

Los cuatro chicos continuaron el paseo, armonizado por las peleas de los dos capitanes, y los gritos y patadas de Rukia a ambos capitanes, provocando las risas de Inoue. De un modo u otro, Rukia y Renji se las arreglaron para que los dos chicos quedaran juntos, caminando nuevamente hombro con hombro. La chica poseía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir como una fina muñeca de porcelana.

Orihime seguía a los tres chicos, bajando una de las escaleras de las calles del seireitei que estaban cubiertas por el hielo. Sin percatarse-por segunda vez en el día- la chica se resbalo y estuvo a punto de caer por los escalones, pero solo logro 'estrellarse' con un firme torso, mientras dos fuertes brazos la 'abrazaban' para impedir que callera rodando por las escaleras. El aroma a canela invadió sus sentidos, haciéndola sonrojarse y que mordiera sus labios fuertemente. No tenía que subir su mirada para conocer quién era su salvador. Pero aun así deseaba ver. Kurosaki Ichigo la estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos grises, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco, y esas mariposas comenzaran a revolotear por todo su estomago.

—Ten más cuidado, Inoue. — dijo suavemente el chico, aun observándola a los ojos. Se sentía tan malditamente bien tenerla junto a su pecho. Podía protegerla del mundo entero si la tenía a su lado, de esa misma manera, junto a su pecho, sintiendo las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón, uniéndose al de ella. Sus cuerpos parecían haber sido moldeados para estar juntos, porque a pesar de que ella era mucho más baja que él, los dos caían de tal manera que parecían un rompecabezas resuelto.

—H-hai— murmuró la chica, observando aun los ojos del apuesto capitán. _"¿Sus ojos sabrán a miel?"_Se pregunto a sí misma, inconscientemente pasando su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Kurosaki aparto su mirada de los ojos de la chica a su pequeña y rosada lengua, la que humedecía los rosados y carnosos labios de la chica. Estaba utilizando toda su fuerza mental para evitar el robarle un beso a la chica. Deseaba desesperadamente saber a que sabían sus labios, deseaba sentir si eran tan suaves como parecían ser. Todo estaba tan mal. Pero de seguro se sentiría muy bien.

Gracias a los cielos que Rukia y Renji estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para haberse percatado del pequeño incidente entre los dos chicos de cabello naranja. O quizás solo se estaban haciendo los indiferentes para no intervenir en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fuera como fuera, Ichigo agradecía mentalmente una y otra vez. Porque ellos no se pudieron percatar de lo que había ocurrido después…

…ellos nunca se enterrarían que esa tarde él había descubierto que los labios de Inoue sabían a miel, y que eran tan suaves como el algodón…

* * *

><p>¿y que les pareció el cap? Como dije anteriormente, este es un cap transitorio, un cap de relleno para lo que va a pasar mas adelante, adivinen a ver que va a pasar, xDDD<p>

_**Invitación:**_ pues a todos los que tengan TUMBLR les invito a que se unan a mi nuevo proyecto, un Role Play de Bleach en español. Yo soy Orihime, pero el resto de los personajes están libres. Un role play es un juego donde se interpreta un personaje y se actua como el, 'roleando" (escribiendo con otros pj, interpretando el personajes) es muy divertido. Los que estén interesados, pueden enviarme un MP o ir a mi facebook y preguntarme^^

Sayonara

**~ ~ Killerqueen~ ~**


	6. When The Princess Does Not Smile

**N/A:** Hola! ¿que tal estan? Pues yo les dire que estoy cansada, que quiero vacaciones, que quiero dormir y viajar! xDDD Pues aqui, como ya habia dicho en FB, esta el nuevo capi de Bittersweet Symphony, que se que los va a dejar O.O hahaha por que? No les dire, xD Espero que les guste muchisimo, por que a mi me encanto escribirlo, me tarde un poquito, pero aqui 'ta, xD

Antes que nada, les tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena. La primera... pues empecemos:

**{#}**Mala noticia: Tomare de dos a tres semanas de descanso de Fanfiction. ¿que quiere decir? Pues que no actualizare ningun fic durante tres semanas. Por lo general actualizo cada dos o tres días, pero realmente necesito este tiempo. Me imagino que se preguntan el por que... chismosos! haha es broma, les contare. Resulta ser que pues me estan apurando algunos de mis amigos y familiares, por que estoy escribiendo una novela, y pues quieren que la termine antes de enero 2012, para ver si la envio a una editorial. Pues como han de saber, no he tenido tiempo, actualizando tantos fics, pues no he podido culminar mi novela. Asi que durante estas tres semanas, estare full power con mi libro.

**{#}** La Buena Noticia: pues que cuando regrese, probablemente actualice Goodbye Halcyon Days y Cruel Intentions! Regocijense, que se que quieren conti, xDD

**Agradecimientos:** Mil y una gracias a todos los que me leen, me dejan reviews, me agregan a favs, y todos los que a pesar de no dejar review, me escriben en MSN o en Facebook. No saben lo feliz que me siento cada vez que hablo con uno de ustedes. Me hacen sentir ultra mega especial! Gracias, mil gracias por su apoyo! Quiero llegar a los 100 reviews! Si llego, prometo que les escribiré un smex Shirohime (hollow Ichigo & Orihime)! ya saben! si quieren que escriba un shirohime M, lleguen a los 100 reviews! en cualquiera de mis fics^^

**Disclaimer**: Aplicados desde el primer Cap! Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, los cabrones de la Pierrot y la Shonen Jump. A mi solo me pertenece la idea y mi novela, xDDD

* * *

><p><span>Bittersweet Symphony<span>

_CAP VI:_

** When The Princess Does Not Smile, the Sun Stops Shining**

La nieve caía en grandes cantidades a las afueras de una enorme mansión. Las dos fuentes principales, que eran tan grandes que poseían sus propios (pequeños) puentes de madera, estaban congeladas. En el genkan (porche de la casa) estaban los zapatos de todos los que estaban dentro. En el interior de la mansión japonesa, todo estaba en orden. Los empleados estaban laborando en silencio, algunos en la cocina, otros en las habitaciones. Una chimenea estaba encendida en el salón principal, logran que la temperatura fuese un poco más cómoda debido al intenso frio.

En el despacho principal, un chico de cabello naranja electrizante, caminaba de lado a lado. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus manos tras de su espalda, entrelazadas, y su mirada estaba colocada en el piso de madera. Kurosaki Ichigo no tenía puesto su haori, sino que tenía un kimono masculino color azul oscuro, y su zampankutō estaba colocada sobre el escritorio. Su rostro mostraba su preocupación. Al día siguiente seria la fiesta de despedida de año y a pesar de que estaba nervioso porque iría con Inoue, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Al menos no principalmente.

Él había dicho que pediría el permiso de cortejar a Orihime. Y no es que se estuviese arrepintiendo, ¡jamás! Sino que las cosas que habían complicado. Y mucho. ¿Cómo pedir la mano a la hermana adoptiva de tu archirrival? Resulta ser que quien antiguamente se llamaba Inoue Orihime, dejo de llamarse de esa forma para ser Kuchiki Orihime.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Byakuya-el capitán más estricto y frio de todos- le había agradado tanto la joven-a la que le había encontrado semejanzas con su fallecida esposa-, quien no tenía familia alguna? ¿Quién sospecharía que el líder del clan Kuchiki adoptaría como hermana menor a Inoue, porque a Rukia le había parecido una gran idea debido a que ella-Inoue- los había ayudado mucho en su pasada vida-sin que esta lo supiese? ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera Rangiku-san! Eso era… realmente asombroso. El frio capitán nunca rompía las reglas, y era muy bien sabido que aceptar a una chica "común" en una familia noble era algo no muy bien visto, y ese capitán había roto esa regla **tres** veces, primero con su fallecida esposa-Hisana-, luego con Rukia y ahora con Orihime.

Hacían siete días que Byakuya había adoptado a la chica como su pequeña hermana menor, y a pesar de que había sorprendido a Rukia-porque ella no pensaba que su adorado Nii-sama fuera a hacerle caso en su pedido-, la pequeña shinigami estaba tan feliz, que fue específicamente a la división de Ichigo a burlársele en la cara de que Inoue pasaría más tiempo con ella y no con él. Y eso definitivamente le había jodido a Ichigo.

No es que estuviese molesto porque Orihime perteneciera al clan Kuchiki, no, no lo estaba, era todo lo contrario. Orihime por fin tenía una familia, ¿y qué mejor que el clan Kuchiki como familia? Sino que esto personalmente lo afectaba. Y mucho.

Si antes había temido el pedir el permiso a Byakuya como jefe de Orihime, para cortejarla, ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer ahora cuando ella era su hermana adoptiva? Ichigo estaba casi seguro de que tendría que rogarle al capitán, y con todo y eso, él no tenía ninguna certeza de que pudiera salir victorioso. Joder, que lo más probable fuese que se lo negara.

Ichigo y Byakuya no tenían una buena relación. Kurosaki siempre estaba insultando al capitán, y siempre estaba comentando idioteces acerca de él-de las que ahora mismo se arrepentía, porque si hubiese sabido esto, él hubiese comenzado a ganar terreno con anticipación- sino que le había gritado idiota más de una vez en frente del resto de los capitanes. Iba a ser un milagro de Kami que él le otorgara la mano de su recién hermana menor.

Ya se imaginaba él presentándose a ante Byakuya. _"vengo a pedir la mano de Kuchiki Orihime, Kuchiki-taicho"_. No habría ojos de cordero que pudiesen hacer que Byakuya se la otorgase, tendría que arrodillarse, besarle sus pies, y quizás dejar que el capitán lo patease hasta la inconsciencia para que eso pasara.

—Si continuas caminando de esa forma, perforaras el suelo — bufo Renji, sentándose-sin permiso alguno del capitán del quinto escuadrón- en la silla frente al escritorio de Ichigo. Abarai lucía un kimono rojo, además de un abrigo de piel negro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio y en sus pestañas habían pedazos de hielo que el sacudió sin cuidado alguno. El capitán de cabello naranja coloco los ojos en blanco, con irritación, para continuar caminando de lado a lado, con sus puños cerrados, tratando de concentrarse en sus planes de hacer que Byakuya se apiadase de él. Renji arqueo una ceja, para luego negar la cabeza.

Ya él se imaginaba el por qué la actitud del capitán. Inoue-Kuchiki Orihime.

—Caminando de lado a lado no lograras nada, créeme. Yo estuve caminando de lado a lado casi dos años y medio, y eso no me ayudo para nada al momento de pedir la mano de Rukia. — confeso el ex teniente de Byakuya, cruzando sus pies. Ichigo arqueo una ceja para luego sentarse en la silla colocada frente a su escritorio, arqueando sus cejas.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— pregunto interesado. Si el babuino había conseguido el permiso de Byakuya, él tenía probabilidades, ¿verdad? Porque después de todo estaban hablando de Abarai Renji, un teniente que no pertenecía a la nobleza, y que no era del todo agradable ante los ojos de Kuchiki, y aun así poseía la mano de Rukia. Él-Ichigo- al menos tenía un apellido prodigioso, poseía una gran casa y era importante en la Sociedad de Almas, así que tenía una ventaja, ¿cierto? Renji frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo hice qué?— pregunto atontado. El joven ex teniente llevo su mano a su cabeza, halando uno de sus largos mechones rojos, el que estaba ligeramente congelado. Ichigo resoplo frustrado ante la idiotez de su nakama.

— ¿¡Que mas, baka! ¡Pedir la mano de Rukia a Byakuya!—rugió Ichigo, pegando fuertemente sobre la mesa, frustrado. Renji murmuro un 'ahh" para luego sonreír de forma agridulce, asintiendo. Debía confesar que él ni siquiera sabía como lo había hecho.

—Bien, te diré que tenía temor por mi vida. Morir bajo Senbonzakura, pues no es una gran opción, y tampoco es como soñaba morir. — se rio Renji, recordando el momento cuando entro a la oficina de su jefe y este lo observo fijamente. El chico había tosido, tratando de ganar nuevamente la compostura, luego de haber comenzado a temblar ante la imagen seria de su ex jefe. —Te confesare que cuando hable por primera vez, y los ojos de Kuchiki-taicho se posaron sobre mí, sentí que su zampankutō me estaba degollando. Incluso intente salir de su oficina antes de que me corriera por todo el Seireitei con su zampankutō… y créeme, Kuchiki-taicho es rápido, y es casi seguro de que me hubiera alcanzado. Pero, a pesar de que pensé que era caso perdido… Rukia y yo nos casaremos en un mes. — comento sonriente el capitán de la segunda división, omitiendo la parte donde tuvo que arrodillarse ante Byakuya y casi llorarle por que le diera una oportunidad con Rukia. Él no iba a humillarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho en ese instante, por eso omitió esa parte a Ichigo.

Eso definitivamente no ayudaba en nada al joven Kurosaki. No era lo mismo Renji, quien fue por muchísimos años teniente de Byakuya, a él, el archienemigo de Kuchiki. Definitivamente no era lo mismo. Y él definitivamente tenia las de perder.

Ichigo se echo hacia atrás en su asiento, suspirando angustiado. Él no tenía miedo por su vida, sino que temía que Byakuya, en plano de venganza, otorgara la mano de Orihime a Ryō Yamamoda. Después de todo, si sus mismos amigos decían que ese teniente era mejor que él, ¿Por qué demonios Byakuya pensaría lo contrario?

—Si no hablas primero, otro llegara y tomara ventaja. — alego Renji, luego de un largo silencio. Kurosaki jamás se imagino a si mismo hablando sobre ese problema con Renji. Es más, era más probable que lo hablara con el cabrón de Ishida a que el mandril lo estuviese aconsejando de esa manera. Pero claro, era mucho más vergonzoso hablar con el idiota del Quincy, que de seguro en esos instantes se acomodaría sus lentes y comenzaría con un: _"eres un idiota insensible, Kurosaki. Tu raciocinio es sumamente lento, y blah blah blah"_. ¡Como le jodía el Quincy! La vida si que daba unas vueltas sumamente increíbles.

Dando un resoplido, Ichigo asintió. El hablaría con Byakuya… pero no hoy. No deseaba morir por ahora, quizás luego de ir a la fiesta de Ōmisoka (despedida de año) se atrevería a enfrentarse al filo de la zampankutō de Byakuya …

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las lámparas de papel de colores iluminaban la noche. Incluso uno de los estanques poseía decenas de lámparas flotantes, las que iluminaban el agua y los pequeños peces que habían en el. Las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles de colores vivos, mientras que en los arboles habían mas de las lámparas de papel de diferentes colores, rojas, azules, amarrillas, entre otros. Sin duda alguna, el capitán Shunsui Kyōraku habia esforzado a todos sus empleados al máximo para que su casa luciera esplendida en la fiesta de despedida de año.

Shinigamis de diferentes divisiones platicaban amenamente, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la alegre música que era tocada por los mismos shinigamis, principalmente de la división de Shunsui. El mismo capitán que se encontraba tomando sake despreocupadamente, ante la fiera mirada de su teniente Nanao.

Hisagi platicaba con Matsumoto. A estos dos se les habían unido el teniente Kira y su esposa Hinamori. Los dos hombres poseían kimonos en colores oscuros, mientras que las dos mujeres poseían unos en colores alegres. El de Matsumoto era rojo, con cientos de dibujos y líneas abstractas, mientras que el de Hinamori era un poco más sobrio que el de la teniente de Hitsugaya, siendo de color blanco con estampados de flores azules. Mientras Matsumoto poseía su cabellera amarrada, Hinamori la tenía suelta, dejando ver que su melena era una larga y sin volumen.

La mayoría de los capitanes estaban esparcidos por la actividad, con excepción de dos capitanes. Toushiro Hitsugaya pasaría el año nuevo junto a su novia Karin, en el mundo humano, mientras que el segundo capitán que no estaba allí era Byakuya Kuchiki. El líder de la casa noble aun no había llegado a la actividad con sus dos hermanas, Rukia y Orihime.

Renji, vestido con un kimono rojo oscuro, observaba todo a su alrededor, con tranquilidad. Sabía muy bien cuanto podían tardar las chicas en arreglarse, y parecía ser que Rukia y Orihime no eran las excepciones. Mientras que él estaba relajado, se llevo a la boca el vaso de sake y le dio un largo sorbo, hasta terminarlo. Su compañero, Kurosaki Ichigo, iba por el segundo sake en la noche.

Ichigo no tomaba, rara vez lo hacía, pero esa noche, él tenía los nervios dañados. Primero, en la tarde, había arruinado el primer kimono que utilizaría, uno verde oscuro, a consecuencia había tenido que recorrer al kimono negro que tenia. No era conveniente utilizar un kimono negro en la despedida de año, pero él no era supersticioso, por eso lo había tomado. Con manos algo temblorosas, sirvió otro vaso de licor. Llevándose el tercer vaso de sake a la boca, el chico lo tomo de una, para luego colocar el pequeño envase de cristal sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera esos tres sakes le hacían efecto.

—Si continuas de esa forma, la pobre Orihime-chan tendrá que lidiar con un ebrio toda la noche. — se burlo Renji. Ichigo lanzo un "Tch", para comenzar a dar pequeños golpes sobre la mesa. Si sus amigos-los del mundo humano- lo vieran de esa forma, estaba seguro de que jamás lo dejarían vivir en paz. ¿Dónde estaba el Ichigo punk? Ni él mismo sabía.

Él no le tenía miedo a Byakuya, él simplemente temía a la decisión que tomaría el capitán. Nuevamente, él volvía a arrepentirse de todas las cosas que había hecho o dicho en contra del capitán. Joder, como deseaba tener una máquina del tiempo, así le diría a su _yo_ del pasado que actuara con más respeto con Byakuya, por que iba a ser su futuro "cuñado" y si deseaba que le otorgara la mano de Orihime, pues debía ser un poco más respetuoso. Pero lamentablemente esas maquinas solo existían en la imaginación de Inoue y no en la vida real. Maldición.

Recibiendo un codazo por parte de Renji, él chico subió la mirada para encontrarse con la 'familia' Kuchiki. El capitán Byakuya iba junto a sus 'dos hermanas', las que iban sonrientes. Rukia poseía un hermoso kimono azul cielo, con estampados delicados de flores blancas. El color del kimono hacia un excelente juego con su piel blanca, además, su cabello negro y corto estaba peinado y sujetado con sus dos keinseikan, que le daban el titulo de ser perteneciente a la nobleza shinigami.

Junto a ella, estaba Byakuya, en el centro. El alto y espigado capitán poseía un kimono azul oscuro, tan oscuro que parecía negro. Su cabello color 'ebony' caía sobre sus hombros, mientras que su mirada seria y relajada mostraba su superioridad. Allí no había nadie que pudiese igualar su porte de noble. Su mirada fría, su rostro de deidad, y su caminar elegante le dejaba muy claros a todos que él no era como el resto, sino que era superior. Y eso sin duda le jodía a Ichigo.

Junto a Byakuya, al lado izquierdo, estaba Orihime. La joven teniente tenía su cabello naranja peinado hacia arriba, sujetado por los dos keinseikan que le había otorgado Byakuya hacia seis días, cuando paso a ser parte de la familia Kuchiki. Su kimono era rosa, con estampados de flores, las que eran bastante parecidas a la flor de sus horquillas, lo único que estas eran blancas, su obi era uno naranja, muy claro. La chica lucia hermosa, sobre todo por poseer esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, además de que aquel kimono le asentaba muy bien a su figura de reloj de arena. No había nadie allí que pudiera decir que la chica no poseía el porte de ser parte de la nobleza.

Para el capitán Kurosaki, no había chica más hermosa en esa actividad que Orihime.

La teniente Inoue no podía creer su destino. ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a tener una familia? ¡Y mucho menos que su capitán iba a ser su Nii-sama! Ni siquiera Tsubaki-kun podía creerlo. Se preguntaba casi a diario el por qué ella tenía tanta suerte. ¿Por qué había sido adoptada por los Kuchiki? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué había sido… sido… besada por Kurosaki-taicho? Ella no era nada del otro mundo, solo una tonta y soñadora teniente.

Renji se coloco de pie, y animó con una de esas sonrisas brabuconas a Ichigo, queriéndole decir _"vamos, cobarde"._ Resoplando una vez más, Kurosaki se coloco de pie y siguió al capitán de la segunda división, hasta detenerse frente a los recién llegados. El capitán de la quinta división sonrió de lado a Orihime, cuyas mejillas se había vuelto rojas al verlo llegar.

Las mejillas de Orihime poseían un furioso sonrojo. ¡Kurosaki-taicho lucia tan guapo! Su kimono masculino color negro hacia que su cabello naranja resaltara, y que esos apetecibles ojos caramelo brillaran más que de costumbre. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido enmarcaba su rostro, y su sonrisa de lado le daba un toque de amabilidad en su personalidad casi arrogante. Orihime trago un suspiro, sería demasiado embarazoso suspirar como adolescente enamorada enfrente de tantas personas. Bueno, aunque ella era una adolescente enamorada….

—O-oyasuminasai, Kuchiki-taicho. — hablo Renji, llevando su mano tras de su cabeza. Diablos, si que era difícil dirigirse al serio y muy frio capitán, pensó Ichigo, ni siquiera el mandril podía alejar el miedo de ser ejecutado ante un paso en falso. Renji trago seco al ver que el capitán simplemente arqueo una ceja. Luego de un minuto bastante tenso, donde los dos nuevos capitanes sentían como la mirada de Byakuya los atravesaba y prácticamente los degollaba, el capitán Kuchiki decidió retirarse hasta donde estaba el capitán Yamamoto junto a su teniente, aquel cuyo nombre Ichigo siempre olvidaba, dejando a las dos chicas junto a los dos capitanes.

Sin darse cuenta, Ichigo y Renji suspiraron a la misma vez, relajados. La tensión de tener a Byakuya frente a ellos desvaneció en el mismo instante en que el capitán se marcho sin decir nada. Antes de que Ichigo pudiese decir algo, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes se detuvo frente a Orihime. El joven poseía un kimono azul claro, y tenía en su brazo la pequeña placa de teniente.

— ¡Oyasuminasai, Inoue-fukutaicho!— dijo alegremente Ryō Yamamoda, con una gran sonrisa, que para desgracia de Ichigo, podía competir con la de cualquier modelo de anuncio de pasta dental. ¡El maldito idiota sí que era mucho mejor que él! Aquel teniente poseía ojos verdes, cabello castaño, era alto-no tanto como él, pero sí de estatura considerable y no tenía apariencia de punk, sino de un caballero. ¡Incluso era mejor que Ishida! Definitivamente la noche no podía empeorar más.

— ¡Oyasuminasai, Yamamoda-fukutaicho!— respondió alegremente la chica, con una sonrisa supernova en su rostro. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo, mientras observaba seriamente al chico, quien en ese momento se percato de su presencia y luego de embozar una mueca de vergüenza por no haberse dirigido a él-Ichigo-, llevo su mano izquierda tras de su cabeza y sonrió.

—Oh, lamento mi mala educación, Kurosaki-taicho. Oyasuminasai. — replico el chico con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban cerrados, mientras su sonrisa suavizaba sus facciones. No era una sonrisa como las de Aizen, sino una verdadera. Aquel chico no era una persona mala, sino un chico amable y trasparente, como Orihime. —Lamento mi interrupción, Kurosaki-taicho, no sabía que usted estaba con Inoue-fukutaicho. Solo vine a desearle un feliz año a Inoue-san, y de paso a usted también, Kurosaki-sama. — explico amablemente el joven, quien no debía tener más de veinte años.

— ¡Arigatou, Yamamoda-san! Igual para ti. — reitero la chica, con otra de sus sonrisas supernovas. El chico hizo una reverencia ante los dos chicos, luego de que Ichigo mascullara un _"Gracias, igual para ti, Yamamoda"_ para luego retirarse con sus compañeros de división. — ¡Yamamoda-san es muy buena persona!— exclamo la chica. Ichigo frunció el ceño, para luego voltear su rostro indignado, comenzando a caminar.

—Sonríe demasiado y eso lo hace ver como un idiota. — dijo, tratando de encontrarle algún defecto al chico. Debido a que era casi todo perfecto en él, Kurosaki, de manera celosa, se dirigió a su sonrisa. No es que la sonrisa del chico fuese mala, era todo lo contrario, parecida a la de Inoue. Sino que Ichigo se sentía totalmente desplazado al ver a los dos chicos sonriéndose de parte a parte. Se sentía desplazado. Orihime arqueo sus cejas, para luego morder sus labios, bajando su rostro.

—Pero… Kurosaki-kun… yo también sonrió mucho. — comento en voz baja la chica. O sea que Kurosaki-kun también pensaba que ella era idiota por que sonreía mucho. _¡Tendré que comenzar a ser más seria, como Kuchi… Nii-sama y Nee-san! _Pensó Orihime, mientras su rostro se tornaba triste. Era extraño comenzar a llamar a su taicho y a su amiga de esa manera, pero debía reconocer que era reconfortable sentir que tenía una familia.

—_**Muy bien hecho, rey. Ahora la princesa esta triste por tus mierdas. —**_ dijo el hollow albino, cruzándose de brazos en su mundo interno. Tch, su estúpido rey era un baka. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar de sonrisas cuando la chica que estaba a su lado eso era lo más que hacía?

Ichigo se pego mentalmente. Llevo su mano tras de su cabeza y luego de pensar bien que decir, bajo su rostro a la altura de Orihime, quedando a solo centímetros de distancia. Podía ver muy bien como las mejillas de Inoue comenzaban a volverse rojas ante la cercanía, supuso que debía estar recordando lo ocurrido hacia un par de días atrás. —No es lo mismo, Inoue. Tú sonrisa no se compara con la de ningún otro. Mucho menos con la de ese Yamamoda. Tu sonrisa es parecida al sol. — susurro el chico, observándola, acercándose a sus labios.

"_Sonríe, por que cuando la princesa no sonríe, el sol deja de brillar" _una voz fuerte dijo en la mente de Orihime, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Esa voz… esa voz tan fría y escalofriante; esa voz que había escuchado miles de veces en sus sueños… ¿de quién era? No sabía porque, pero en esos momentos deseaba llorar y esconderse, para que esa voz no la alcanzara. Era como si temiera por su vida, como si corriera peligro.

Ichigo frunció su ceño preocupado. Las pupilas de Orihime se habían dilatado y su rostro mostraba un temor inigualable, como si estuviera viendo frente a ella a un fantasma. El chico negó la cabeza, eso era estúpido, ¿a qué le temía?

—Inoue, ¿estás bien?— cuestiono, observando fijamente a la chica. Inoue alzo su vista, turbada. Con su labio inferior tembloroso y sus ojos cristalizados por las nuevas lagrimas que comenzaban a surgir, asintió. Ichigo se preocupo al instante. Alarmado tomo por la mano a la chica y la alejo del centro de la fiesta, llevándola hasta un lugar apartado. —Inoue, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?— comenzó a preguntar, con su voz llena de angustia. Verla con tanto miedo en su rostro recordó el momento donde había peleado con Grimmjow, donde la chica había visto por primera vez su mascara hollow. Un nudo se formo en su garganta.

—N-nada, K-kurosaki-k-kun. — sollozo la chica. Aquella voz la había asustado. Pero no solo era la voz, sino la constante imagen que comenzaba a llegar a su mente de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, acercándose a su rostro, a su oído, murmurando esas palabras _"__Sonríe, por que cuando la princesa no sonríe, el sol deja de brillar" _¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué le causaba tanto miedo, si ella no lo conocía?

— ¿Nada? ¿Crees que te voy a creer, Inoue? ¡Estas temblando, por el amor a Kami!— exclamo Ichigo, molesto por que quisiera-nuevamente- excluirlo de sus sentimientos y miedos. La chica, al ver como el capitán estaba reaccionando, respiro hondamente, para luego embozar una amplia sonrisa. Ichigo arqueo una ceja al ver el cambio de emociones de la chica.

—Es solo frio, Kurosaki-kun. Me pregunto si los duendecillos azules también sentirán tanto frio. ¿Qué crees, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Sientes frio?— comenzó a parlotear la chica. Ichigo llevo su mano a su cabello, sintiéndose excluido. Era normal en Inoue no querer mostrar sus sentimientos, para no preocupar a nadie. El chico negó la cabeza, tendría que averiguar el por qué la chica había tenido tanto miedo.

—Inoue, puedes confiar en mí. Yo voy a protegerte. — replico el chico, observándola fijamente a los ojos. La chica abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerro. Mordió sus labios, bajando su mirada hacia la mandíbula del chico. Sabía que él decía la verdad… quizás podía contarle… quizás Kurosaki-kun podría ayudarla a apartar esas pesadillas…

—K-Kurosaki-kun…—

—Orihime-chan, Ichigo. — interrumpió Rukia, seguida por Renji. Ichigo maldijo entre dientes. Orihime le sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo que esa era una señal de Kami-sama para guardar silencio. Ella no tenía derecho a preocuparlo con sus problemas. Ella era una chica grande, que no debía estar temiéndole a sus pesadillas. Ella lo resolvería sola.

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Mira, Kurosaki-kun!— grito Inoue, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sus ojos mostraban su excitación de ver los fuegos artificiales invadir el cielo nocturno. Había miles y miles de colores en cada explosión, mientras que los shinigamis observaban sumamente felices de que hubiera llegado el nuevo año. Ichigo sonrió de lado al ver a Orihime feliz. Luego de aquel ataque de pánico, la chica se había comportado un tanto distante, y eso sinceramente lo había preocupado. Rara vez Orihime se comportaba de esa manera… bueno, que él conociera.

Él no era amigo de años de Inoue. Comenzó a hablarle cuando Rukia llego a Karakura, y se hizo su nakama cuando rescataron a la enana. Desde ese momento ella se hizo muy importante en su vida. La conocía, pero tenía la sospecha de que ella lo conocía más a él que él a ella.

— ¡Son hermosos!— dijo la chica. Ambos estaban en una colina, apartada del resto de sus compañeros. Habían logrado escapar de sus amigos, quienes no paraban de llamarlos de un lado a otro o de mirarlos extrañados. ¡Joder, ni que él fuera un alinígena o algo así! Inoue comenzó a brincar, excitada ante los fuegos de artificiales, mientras el chico la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Orihime le recordaba a su madre. Ella era de esa forma, siempre feliz, encantada de ver los colores de los fuegos artificiales, iluminando el cielo.

Aun brincando como una niña y riendo, Orihime se dirigió a Ichigo. Pero una mala jugada, o mejor dicho, una muy mala pisada, hicieron que tropezara con una roca. Ante los ojos de incredulidad de Ichigo, Inoue cayó encima del capitán, haciendo que este perdiera el balance y callera al suelo, con ella sobre él.

—Owie— gimió la chica, al pegarse con el fuerte torso del chico. Ichigo se pego en la cabeza y en la espalda, pero no era nada por lo que fuera a morir. El chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada grisácea de la teniente. Las mejillas de Inoue estaban rojas, por haber caído sobre el chico. Trato de colocarse de pie, pero Kurosaki había colocado sus manos tras de su espalda, haciendo un agarre, impidiendo que se levantara. Orihime lo observo confundida, encontrándose con que los ojos del chico estaban sobre su rostro.

—Creo que esta es la segunda vez donde tropiezas, Inoue. Debes tener mucho cuidado. — argumento el chico, con su vista clavada en los labios rosados de la chica. Se veían tan jodidamente tentadores, como si lo estuvieran invitando a probarlos por segunda vez. Como una adicción. Orihime humedeció sus resecos labios con su pequeña y rosada lengua, provocando que Ichigo siguiera el trayecto. Como un adicto en busca de su droga, el chico acerco su rostro al de ella, y atrajo sus labios a los de él.

Ambos labios se tocaron en un mero roce, paso seguido, él demando la entrada a la boca de ella, y gustosamente, Orihime la abrió. La lengua de Ichigo se deslizo lentamente por la boca de ella, moviéndose junto a la lengua de ella, en un vals. A falta de aire, el chico se separo unos instantes, mordiendo los labios de ella, mientras que sus frentes quedaban juntas. Nuevamente volvió a besar los labios de la chica, llevando sus manos tras del cuello de ella, masajeándolo lentamente.

—Comienzo a pensar que te gusta tropezar conmigo, porque siempre terminamos de la misma manera. — bufo el chico, volviendo a besar los labios de ella. Orihime poseía sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. ¡Ella no tropezaba por eso! Bueno, no en teoría, pero… ¡eran los duendecillos azules que colocaban las piedras en su camino! ¡Ella no tenia culpa alguna!

—Feliz año nuevo, Kurosaki-kun— sonrió la chica sobre los labios de él. Este sin duda alguna era el mejor año… aunque era el segundo, tampoco era mucha la diferencia, pero como quiera, era su mejor año. Si bien era cierto que temía por esas constantes pesadillas con ese extraño y escalofriante hombre, ella encontraba toda la tranquilidad del mundo en los brazos del capitán que la estaba observando tiernamente. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a Kami-sama?

Ahh si, unos tatuajes como los de Abarai-taicho.

* * *

><p>Si llegan a los 100 reviews, prometo un shirohime (Shirosaki &amp; Orihime) smex! ya saben, xDDD<p>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW?**


	7. The night of the Sakuras

**N/A: **Hola! Oficialmente puedo decir que las tres semanas de vacaciones se acabaron... ¬¬ así que ahora a comenzar con mis trabajos aquí... regocijaos, xDD Este es el cap más cortito de todos, solo 9 páginas de word, cuando comúnmente me toman unas 15 o 16 paginas en dicho programa. Este, como el cap V, es uno de relleno, xD (joder, que me gustan esos capis, xD) Han pasado cerca de tres meses desde el ultimo cap (cap VI) y hay celebración en el cap, así que espero que se diviertan leyéndolo ^^

Este como les había dicho... si llego a los 100 reviews, público el smex HICHI/HIME/ICHI ya saben... ya esta escrito, jaja 13 paginas de lemon, así que si lo quieren leer, ya saben, no seas malitos y me dejan un review, y quizás... solo quizás, puedan tener algo de LIME en el próximo capitulo de este fic. Ya están avisados, xD

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews. No saben cuanto adoro leer sus palabras, por que estas hacen que me apure y escriba. Cuando no recibo reviews, pierdo la musa para escribir, xD Gracias a todos, en especial a Ushio Amamiya por dejar tantos reviews tan laargos (ame tus reviews!)

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach no me pertenece. Es obra de TITE KUBO y de los bastardos de la Pierrot, que siempre nos quitan escenas ICHIHIMES. No sean putos, pierrot, los IH también les dejamos $$$!

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VII: THE NIGHT OF THE SAKURAS<strong>

La primavera había llegado. Los arboles de sakura estaban cargados con las hermosas hojas rosadas, que cada vez que caían al suelo formaban una hermosa alfombra rosada, la que era movida por las suaves ráfagas de viento.

Una hermosa mansión, estilo japonesa, estaba adornada por las lámparas de papel, cuyos colores principales eran el blanco y el rosado. A pesar de que aun faltaba casi dos horas para que oscureciera, las lámparas ya estaban encendidas, al igual que las lámparas flotantes de los estanques. En dichos estanques, había cantidades enormes de pececitos de colores, los que nadaban entre las lámparas, algunas veces moviéndolas por accidente.

Hoy era un día sumamente especial en la mansión Kuchiki. La joven Kuchiki Rukia contraería nupcias, y todos los sirvientes de la prestigiosa familia se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, ante las exigencias del jefe de la familia, quien a pesar de no estar muy complacido con que su hermana se casara con el "bueno para nada de Renji", deseaba que todo quedara perfecto y que mostrara el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki. Por eso había ordenado a hacer a sus empleados que el estanque de la mansión fuera cubierto por sakuras, además de las lámparas. Claro, las flores rosadas daban más trabajo que las lámparas, por culpa de los pececitos y del viento.

Los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro, con las bandejas de comida, o con las decoraciones. La ceremonia sería llevada a cabo en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, donde ya las sillas y las carpas estaban colocadas. Las mesas, cuyos manteles eran blancos y rosados, eran colocadas por los empleados, con gran calma, ya que los centros de mesa eran de cristales, sin contar la grandiosa colección de copas de cristal de la noble familia. No había que decir que aquel que se dignara en romper alguna cristalería de esas, iba a ver muy de cerca el filo de Senbonzakura.

Una chica de cabello naranja, cuyo vestido era uno blanco, de estar en la casa, corrió de una habitación a otra, tropezando con uno de los sirvientes en el acto. El pobre sirviente vio el filo de la zampankuto de su jefe, cuando sin querer estuvo a punto de derribar-gracias a la chica- una de las finas copas. Gracias a Kami, el empleado fue algo mas rápido y no los dejo caer.

Kuchiki Orihime, teniente de su hermano, el capitán Byakuya de la sexta división, corrió hacia la habitación de su adorada Nee-san, quien desde afuera se podía escuchar sus gritos histéricos, ordenando a las pobres empleadas a avanzar. Orihime entró a la habitación, vestida aun con su vestido de estar en la casa y no con su kimono rosado-el cual había sido comprado por su hermano para que así fuera la madrina de la boda. El padrino, por otra parte, utilizaría un kimono negro, con varios impresos de las flores de sakura. Claro, no está de más recordar que Kurosaki-taicho había estado muy enojado de que su kimono llevara impresos flores, pero debido a que era exigencia para ser el padrino de la boda, no le quedo mas remedio.

Rukia estaba nerviosa, vestida solamente con un simple kimono blanco-el que no era el vestido de novia- la chica no dejaba de ordenar y de gritar a sus empleadas, las que solo rodeaban los ojos ante la histeria de su siempre adorada 'Rukia-chan'. La pequeña shinigami rara vez perdía los estribos con los empleados de la mansión, pero esa tarde, nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba haciendo las cosas bien. La torta de boda aun no estaba lista, los sakes aun no habían sido traídos a la mansión, el hombre que ofrecería la ceremonia, no había llegado, y Renji… ¡ese se había ido a emborrachar la noche antes y Kira, Hisagi e Ichigo estaban luchando para que se viera decente!

Rukia tenía preparada su zampankuto aun lado. Si ese mandril no se presentaba de manera decente… ella iba a ser viuda antes de tiempo, porque no solo lo iba a matar ella, sino su Nii-sama.

— ¡Orihime!— exclamó nerviosa la shinigami, colocándose de pie y casi empujando a los sirvientes que estaban maquillándola y peinándola. Había dos mujeres maquillando su rostro y dos chicas peinando su cabello, mientras que otra se encargaba de arreglar el kimono-que para su muy mala suerte, se había desgarrado en un lado. La pobre shinigami había lanzado un grito que su hermano y hermana adoptiva-que estaban encargándose de que las comidas fueran servidas en las bandejas de plata con la inicial K y no en las charolas simples, juraron que se había escuchado hasta el último sector del Runkongai.

La teniente de Ukitake halo a su hermana adoptiva hacia otro lado. La pobre teniente de la sexta división pudo haber jurado que su hermana le había partido el brazo ante el jalón que le había dado. —Nee-san, te ves muy nervi…—

—Orihime, ¿todo está bien? Va a llover, ¿verdad? ¿Este maquillaje no me queda bien? Y el vestido, el vestido, Kami-sama sé que he engordado y no me va a servir y por eso va a volver a desgarrarse, ¿verdad?— comenzó a parlotear Rukia, gritando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, dejando a Orihime con la palabra en la boca. En su vida había visto a Rukia actuar de esa forma. ¡Estaba histérica! —y ese mandril… ¡RENJI!— grito la mujer, asustando a todas las que estaban presentes. — ¡Renji, mas te vale que llegues decente, o juro que te matare!— comenzó a gritar a la nada la teniente, provocando que más de una empleada se preguntara si su adorada 'Rukia-chan' aun estaba cuerda.

—Nee-san, cálmate… ¡Nee-san! — grito Orihime al ver como su hermana adoptiva salía de la habitación, en poca ropa, corriendo hacia el ala donde se suponía que debían estar Hisagi, Ichigo, Kira y Renji preparándose. Orihime corrió hacia donde estaba la shinigami y la detuvo, antes de que entrara a la habitación a matar a su novio. Halando suavemente a su Nee-san, la chica de cabello naranja la llevo nuevamente hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. —Nee-san, todo está bien. No va a llover, tu maquillaje es hermoso, y tú no has engordado, es solo que la tela de esa parte no estaba muy bien tejida. En cuanto lo culminen, te lo podrás colocar y podrás ver que serás la novia más hermosa del Seireitei. Y tu boda será la mejor, y Renji-nii no debe estar borracho, debe estar muy nervioso, pero no borracho. — reconforto la chica de cabello naranja, sonriendo y rogándole a todos los dioses del mundo, de que Renji no estuviera borracho, porque si no, ese pobre capitán, iba a morir de una forma horrible. Suponía que cuando llegara el momento de su boda, también ella actuaria de esa forma. Aun Kurosaki-kun no había pedido su mano, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, simplemente él-y ella- le temían a la reacción de su Nii-sama.

Rukia suspiro, dejándose caer sobre la silla, volviendo a ser rodeada por sus empleadas, las que volvían a peinar su cabello. La chica mordió sus labios al verse nuevamente en el espejo. ¿Realmente se vería bonita? Ella nunca había sido una chica vanidosa, pero si había sido algo insegura de su apariencia. Ella no tenía un cuerpo envidiable como Matsumoto y Orihime, sus pechos eran pequeños, era de estatura baja, sus ojos eran azules-y para ella no tenían gracia alguna- su cabello no tenia volumen… ¡ella era un desastre!

Sin haberlo previsto ninguna de las mujeres que estaban en esa habitación, la ruda shinigami-con corazón de oro- comenzó a llorar, regando el poco maquillaje que le habían aplicado sus empleadas. Orihime corrió hasta el lado de su hermana adoptiva y las empleadas decidieron retirarse, dejando a las jóvenes Kuchiki a solas en la habitación, donde una muy vulnerable Rukia sollozaba con fuerza.

—Nee-san… ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto Orihime, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al ver a su hermana llorar de esa forma. Si Rukia no se detenía, iban a ser dos las que necesitarían retocar su maquillaje. La joven de cabello naranja nunca había visto a Rukia llorar, por lo que verla en esos momentos, en esos precisos momentos, hacían que su corazón le doliera. Se suponía que Rukia estuviera feliz, no llorando.

—Y-yo soy horrible, Orihime. Ni siquiera este maquillaje puede ayudarme. ¡No se que ha visto Renji en mi!— sollozo la chica, mientras decenas de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas, cayendo en el kimono blanco. La joven de cabello naranja negó la cabeza, y de un momento a otro, abrazo a su hermana, sintiendo como esta se aferraba a ella, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Orihime.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Rukia-chan! ¡Tú eres hermosa, tienes unos ojos encantadores, una piel muy bonita y un cabello hermoso! Además, Renji-nii, te quiere por lo que eres, por lo que hay en tu interior. — dijo Orihime, sonriente. Rukia seco las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, elevando su rostro para observar fijamente a su hermana adoptiva. Era tan gratificante saber que nuevamente tenía una hermana, a la que recorrer cuando estaba triste o sola, o cuando necesitaba palabras de aliento como en esos momentos. Definitivamente ella estaba feliz de que su hermano hubiese adoptado a Hime como la pequeña Kuchiki. Las dos chicas volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente, para luego separarse y sonreír.

Rukia observo horrorizada el reloj. ¡Faltaba solo una hora para la ceremonia! — ¡El maquillaje! ¿Dónde está la maquillista? ¡Que entren, no tengo todo el día! ¡Y Renji! ¡Mas te vale que llegues bien, o te mato!— comenzó a gritar por la habitación, mientras las empleadas volvían a entrar, enfrentándose a la furia de la novia, mientras Orihime ocultaba su rostro para que Rukia no viera sus risas.

**_…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…._**

Tres chicos, vestidos en kimonos negros, esperaban frente a una gran multitud, la llegada de la novia, el hermano y la madrina-quien era la hermana también. Renji no paraba de mover sus piernas, nervioso. Le habían obligado a peinar su larga melena roja hacia atrás, desatándola de su coleta. Él no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había peinado de esa estúpida y "elegante" forma, según Byakuya.

Las miradas de los capitanes, y del resto de los shinigamis lo tenían sumamente nervioso. Él iba a vomitar si continuaban observándola de esa manera. Algunos lo observaban con felicidad, como si estuvieran diciéndole: _"¡qué gran paso! ¡Felicidades!"_ y otros-que eran la mayoría de los hombres, lo observaban como: _"pobre infeliz, no sabes en lo que te has metido al decidir casarte"_ y era cierto. De ahora en adelante no habrían bebidas a la media noche, tampoco parrandas con sus amigos, y mucho menos el mirar a una mujer que no fuera Rukia. Bueno, no tenia problema con lo último, siempre había amado a la enana del demonio, el problema era lo de las fiestas con sus amigos. Se verían completamente limitadas. Suspiro, ahogando las ganas de llorar que tenía, por estar a punto de perder la libertad.

—Ahh, vamos, que no es tan difícil casarte. Solo debes memorizar los votos y nada más. Claro, recordando que eres un mandril desmemoriado, pues creo que tendrás problemas. —se burló Ichigo, pegándole en el hombro a Renji. Kurosaki llevaba puesto el _"estúpido kimono"_ negro, cuyos impresos eran flores de sakura rosas. Detestaba el jodido kimono, no solo porque su tela le provocaba picazón en todo su cuerpo, sino que esas estúpidas flores lo hacían ver afeminado. Él estaba casi seguro de que Byakuya lo había hecho a propósito, cuando se entero de que Orihime había pasado la noche en su casa. _"Maldito cabrón"_ pensó molesto. Ellos no habían hecho absolutamente nada, Inoue había dormido en la habitación para huéspedes, y todo fue porque ambos estaban en una misión por el Runkongai, y ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar hasta la mansión Kuchiki. Si él y ella hubiesen tenido algo, pues entonces le perdonaba el que le diera esa mierda de kimono.

—Ja, lo dice el cobarde que aun no pide la mano de Hime-nee porque tiene miedo a que Kuchiki-taicho le patee el trasero. Vamos fresa, que tú mejor que yo no eres. — jaque mate para Renji. Ichigo maldijo al futuro novio, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. _"También eres un cabrón como Byakuya, Renji"_ pensó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Él no le tenía miedo a Byakuya. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero no era como si nunca se le fuera a enfrentar. Simplemente no había encontrado el día, la hora ni el minuto para preguntar _"¿puedo casarme con Orihime?"_ tenía que pensarlo, meditarlo y escribir un guion entero sobre todo lo que haría, incluyendo su actuación ante el capitán de la sexta división.

La suave música del desfile comenzó. La pequeña Yachiru lucía un vestido rosado, a juego con su cabello. Aquella pequeña diablito parecía un angelito, con esa enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, robándose los _"aww"_ de las shinigamis femeninas, y las miradas de odio de Ikkaku y Yumichika. La pequeña lanzaba flores de sakura hacia los lados, hasta llegar hasta el altar y detenerse a un lado, sorprendiendo a los dos miembros de su división, que jamás la habían visto tan quieta en su vida. Algo le habían tenido que dar a esa teniente, por que rara vez se veía de esa forma.

Tras de Yachiru, venían Matsumoto y Hinamori, ambas con vestidos rosados pálidos. Matsumoto poseía su cabello amarrado hacia arriba, al igual que Hinamori. Las dos tenientes llevaban ramos de flores, de color rosados. Con amplias sonrisas a sus respectivas parejas-Hisagi y Kira, respectivamente- las dos tenientes se detuvieron cada una a un lado del altar.

Luego de las dos mujeres, una muy hermosa Orihime robo los suspiros de más de un shinigami de distintas divisiones, además de las miradas de envidia de algunas chicas. La hermosa teniente poseía un lindísimo kimono rosado, con impresos blancos de las flores de sakura. Su cabello estaba suelto y rizado, mientras que dos keinseikan sujetaban sus flequillos. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas por un delicado color durazno, mientras que sus labios poseían un poco de brillo rosa. Ichigo ahogo un suspiro al ver a la mujer de su vida caminar suavemente, sujetando un ramo de lirios. Se imaginaba que si así se veía de madrina, como novia debía verse como un ángel caído del cielo.

La joven teniente se detuvo a un lado de Kurosaki, sonriéndole ampliamente, provocando que los latidos del corazón de este galoparan como nunca antes. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, claro, no tan amplia como la de ella. Al Orihime soltar sus manos hacia los lados, sus dedos rozaron los de Ichigo, si eso había provocado que un ligero sonrojo se apoderar de sus mejillas, el siguiente acto del shinigami la hizo sorprenderse, y enrojecer más de lo que estaba, cuando el capitán sujeto sus dedos entre sus manos, escondiendo sus manos conectadas tras de su kimono, sonriéndole con complicidad a la teniente, que mordió sus labios, para luego sonreír dulcemente.

El momento tan esperado por todos llego, y Rukia, acompañada por su adorado Nii-sama, comenzó su desfile. La teniente lucia esplendida en un hermoso kimono blanco, cuyos estampados eran en plata. Sus mejillas fueron resaltadas con un ligero maquillaje rosado, mientras que sus hermosos ojos azules eran enmarcados por el fino maquillaje. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado, sujetado por los keinseikan de plata de la familia Kuchiki. Sus dos keinseikan se vieron acompañados por un tercero, propiedad de todas las mujeres Kuchiki, el que no solo estaba bañado en plata, sino que estaba cubierto por diamantes. Sonriendo tímidamente, la joven novia camino hacia el altar. Su hermano mostraba su semblante serio, e iba vestido con un kimono parecido al de todos los chicos miembros del sequito.

Minutos antes, Byakuya le había dedicado unas palabras a su hermana adoptiva, las que la pequeña teniente jamás olvidaría. El capitán entrego a su hermana a Renji, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia: _"Hazla llorar, y juro que te mato". _Lo extraño de todo, fue que el capitán también le dedico la misma mirada a Ichigo, al percatarse de que la mano de su hermana adoptiva estaba entrelazada con la de él. Los dos capitanes -Renji e ichigo -tragaron seco ante la advertencia.

**_…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…._**

La ceremonia había culminado, y con ella había comenzado una gran fiesta de celebración. Los novios posaban para las fotos de recuerdo, mientras recibían las felicitaciones de sus amigos. Rukia fue abrazada por Ichigo, lo que fue realmente una sorpresa, tomando en cuenta de que él rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos. Claro, la chica le devolvió el abrazo.

Ichigo-por más que le jodiera admitirlo- apreciaba muchísimo a la shinigami. Esa enana era su mejor amiga, confidente y gracias a ella él era lo que era en la actualidad. Él sabía que el mandril adoraba a Rukia, pero él se dijo a si mismo que no solo seria Byakuya el que haría papilla a Renji si este hería a la enana.

La fiesta había comenzando con el primer vals de los novios, quienes no dejaban de sonreírse entre ellos. Casi empujados por Matsumoto, Ichigo y Orihime siguieron a los novios, ya que se suponía que los padrinos debían ser los segundos en bailar.

La teniente de la sexta división mordió sus labios, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros del capitán. Este, por su parte, coloco delicadamente sus amplias manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él. Sonrientes, los dos comenzaron a bailar lentamente, mirándose fijamente.

El capitán había luchado por ignorar esos sentimientos de besar a la chica, pero observando cuantas personas los estaban observando, sin contar que entre ellas estaba Kuchiki-taicho, Ichigo ignoro los sentimientos y continúo con su baile, siendo pisado por la chica.

—L-lo lamento, Kurosaki-kun— se disculpo la chica, bajando su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por su torpeza. Ichigo rio, para levantar el rostro de la chica y sonreírle. Joder, que no tenía tacones-como los de Rangiku-san- por eso no había percibido dolor alguno.

—No fue nada, Inoue— dijo el capitán. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de que fueran detenidos por un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Ryō Yamamoda hizo una reverencia a los dos chicos de cabello naranja, antes de sonreír cálidamente.

—Kurosaki-taicho, ¿podría permitirme bailar la próxima pieza con Inoue-fukutaicho?— Ichigo deseaba decirle que no y pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero el teniente no le había hecho nada como para actuar de esa manera. Tragando su orgullo y enojo, asintió, dejando a la chica en manos del teniente. Antes de que fuera a sentarse, las manos de Rukia lo trajeron hasta la pista, para comenzar a bailar con la novia.

—Eres un baka, Ichigo. — resoplo Rukia, moviéndose hacia el lado izquierdo, junto a Ichigo. El chico la miro con enojo, ¿ahora ella comenzaría a molestarlo? —si tuvieras la suficiente valentía de hablar con Nii-sama, Yamamoda-fukutaicho no continuaría tras de Orihime. Por eso eres un baka. — la chica le dio un pisotón al capitán, que mordió su labio para no gritar. Orihime lo había pisado, pero no había sufrido nada, pero la enana-que poseía tacones- le quito el aliento.

**_…._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…._**

La fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor. Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia y Orihime reían sentadas en una de las mesas. Las cuatro mujeres hablaban sobre trivialidades, mientras tomaban alguna copa de vino. Inoue se había ganado el ramo de flores de su Nee-san, llevándose las risas de Matsumoto y de la novia, y la mirada perpleja de Ichigo, por que según la tradición, la que ganara el ramo seria la próxima en casarse. Renji, Hisagi y Kira estaban sentados junto a otros shinigamis, riendo sobre alguna tontería que el muy ebrio Shunsui. Por su parte, Kurosaki estaba sentado cerca de un árbol, reflexionando. Él deseaba ver a Orihime igual de feliz que a Rukia, y él sabía-por su hermana menor- que el sueño de toda chica era casarse. Y estaba seguro de que Inoue no era la diferencia.

Buscó con su mirada al capitán de la sexta división, encontrándolo sentado en una de las mesas, platicando con el teniente de Yamamoto, al que siempre le olvidaba el nombre. ¿Cómo era? ¿Suzuki? ¿shunhuin? _"Al demonio"_ pensó, colocándose de pie y cruzando en grandes zancadas la fiesta. Solo dos personas se percataron de ese hecho, Rukia y Renji, quienes no podían creer que el capitán estuviera acercándose a Byakuya.

Aclarando su voz, y respirando hondamente, se detuvo frente a los dos hombres, quienes lo observaron curiosos de ver que era lo que estaba haciendo allí el temperamental joven. _"A la mierda, es ahora o nunca." _Se dijo a sí mismo. — ¿Podríamos hablar, Kuchiki-taicho?— pidió el capitán, colocando sus manos tras de él. Su vista se cruzo momentáneamente con la de Orihime, quien parecía nerviosa por lo que él estaba haciendo. Lanzándole una sonrisa que le indicaba que todo "estaría bien", la chica llevo su mano a su pecho, preocupada.

—Discúlpenos unos instantes, Chōjirō-fukutaicho. — el teniente asintió y se colocó de pie para ir a donde estaba Yamamoto hablando con Ukitake y Unohana. Los dos capitanes se observaron por un segundo, antes que Byakuya comenzara a caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, seguido por Ichigo, quien arreglo su kimono antes de adentrarse al interior de la mansión Kuchiki.

_**….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**….**_

Habían pasado casi una hora, e Ichigo aun no salía de la mansión Kuchiki. Orihime movía de un lado a otro el ramo de flores, observando a cada instante las puertas de la mansión. Sintiéndose demasiado preocupada, la chica se colocó de pie y se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Antes de que pudiese entrar a esta, la figura de su hermano adoptivo la sorprendió.

— ¡Nii-sama! L-lo lamento, no sabía que usted iba a salir…— balbuceo la chica, bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto a su hermano mayor. Byakuya la observo unos instantes, antes de cederle el paso a la chica.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no continúes disculpándote, Orihime? Los Kuchiki no estamos lamentándonos a cada instante. — le indico el capitán. Inoue asintió. Ya eso se lo habían dicho a diario, y aun continuaba haciéndolo. —Si buscas a Kurosaki, lo encontraras en el pasillo principal. — dicho esto, el capitán se retiro hacia la fiesta. Orihime lo observo irse, antes de correr por el pasillo de la mansión, encontrando al final al capitán que robaba sus sueños y pensamientos. Ichigo tenía su mirada colocada sobre algún punto en la pared, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su kimono.

—Kurosaki-kun…— llamó la chica. Él no se veía feliz, quizás su hermano le había denegado su mano. Si eso era así, ella no se iba a casar con nadie, porque ella solo amaba a ese shinigami de cabello naranja. — ¿Qué ocurrió, Kurosaki-kun?— preguntó, deteniéndose tras de él, la chica lucho por controlar lo que pronto serian lagrimas de tristeza. Parecía ser que todo había culminado mal…

… los brazos del capitán la tomaron por la cintura y le dieron una vuelta, antes de abrazarla fuertemente. Sonriendo como nunca lo había visto, el shinigami beso sus labios, con tal pasión y devoción que la hizo derretirse entre sus brazos… eso significaba…

La chica lanzo un grito de alegría antes de saltar nuevamente a los brazos de su adorado capitán de ceño fruncido, comenzando a llorar de alegría. ¡Su hermano lo había permitido! La chica sonrio como nunca lo habia hecho, besando las mejillas de Ichigo una y otra vez, sumamente alegre.

—Muy pronto serás Kurosaki Orihime. — dijo el chico, besando sus labios. Inoue amaba como sonaba su nombre con el apellido de él. Lo mejor de todo era que ella sería su esposa, y sería tan feliz como lo era Rukia y Renji. No importaba como fuera la boda, ella solo deseaba estar para siempre con él.

— ¿Q-que fue lo que dijo Nii-sama?— preguntó, aun abrazando a Ichigo, con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de él. Este ladeo la cabeza, para luego negarla ante la mirada interrogatoria de la chica.

—Digamos que no quiero volver a vivir esa experiencia jamás. — si, él no quería ni recordar ni relatar lo vivido en esa hora frente a ese capitán. Si, definitivamente él no quería hablar de eso. La chica se colocó de puntillas para robarle un beso a su futuro esposo. Bueno, quizás enfrentarse a la furia de Byakuya tenía un buen resultado después de todo. Viviría por siempre con su hermosa Orihime.

* * *

><p>¿quieren saber que le dijo Byakuya a Ichigo? Ja, en el proximo cap se sabra, buahahahaha<p>

ya saben, si llego a los 100, próximo cap LIME y un SMEX ICHI/HIME/HICHI, xDDD


	8. A BitterSweet Symphony

**N/A**: Hola! ¿Como están? ¡Espero que se encuentren muy bien! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Es muy especial para mi, por que no sólo llegue a los 111 reviews, sino que esta historia tiene 5,000 hits, lo que me hacen sentir muy orgullosa. Pues no le dire mucho de este capi, para no spoilear, sólo digo que tiene algo de OOC y pues es una comedia con ligeros toques de romance^^

Así que disfruten la lectura^^

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado. Me llenaron de mucha alegría! Esta historia NO va a ser abandonada, me encanta demasiado como para cometer tal crimen, XD De todas maneras, gracias por darme animos para continuarla y continuar todos las demas. Mil Gracias!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Contiene OOC y Lenguaje Fuerte. Lo digo enserio, tiene unas palabrotas por parte de Ichigo que para que les cuento, xD

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach no me pertenece, más sin embargo la trama de este fic si. La canción BitterSweet Symphony le pertenece a the Verve.

**LEYENDA:**

Itálicas es el pasado.

Itálicas encerradas en comillas son los pensamientos de Ichigo

Itálicas en negritas pues mi gran amor: Shirosaki!

* * *

><p><strong>CAP VIII<strong>

A BitterSweet Symphony

Al igual que meses atrás, la mansión Kuchiki era el escenario de un revuelo de empleados corriendo de un lado a otro con bandejas de plata, arreglos florales, entre otras cosas. Todos trabajaban con estrés, pero también con armonía, porque todos tenían el mismo fin: que la boda del capitán Kurosaki y la teniente Orihime Kuchiki fuera igual de hermosa que la boda del capitán Abarai y de la teniente Abarai.

La única diferencia de esta ceremonia, era que la primera boda había sido en primavera y esta, por el contrario, era celebrada en verano.

El clima era excelente. Los manteles de finos hilos de plata y oro, no se elevaban debido a la brisa, como había sucedido en la boda de Rukia, por que a diferencia de la primera boda, en esos momentos la brisa era sumamente suave. Para gran alivio de los novios, los encargados y los invitados, la brisa a pesar de ser suave, era sumamente fresca, por lo que no era un evento caluroso ni nada por el estilo.

La boda estaba programada para el atardecer, y a pesar de faltar algunas horas para que comenzara tal celebración, los empleados continuaban trabajando sin descansar. Los mayores de la familia Kuchiki (Byakuya y Rukia) continuaban evaluando que todo estuviera bien. Esa celebración unía a dos familias nobles, el muy antiguo clan Kuchiki y la nueva, pero noble, familia Kurosaki. Por esa sencilla razón, esa boda debía ser excelente en todo el sentido de la palabra.

En una de las habitaciones, el futuro novio se encontraba sentado, tomando un par de minutos de paz y de silencio. No sólo debía soportar a Renji, sino que como había invitado a sus amigos (y amigos de Orihime, aunque no los recordara) del mundo humano, tenía que soportar las constantes críticas de Ishida y de Byakuya. Gracias al cielo que Sado era callado y tranquilo, sino, él estaba seguro de que hubiera huído. Esos dos hombres unidos, eran peor que el infierno desatándose.

¿Cómo demonios Tatsuki podía estar con Ishida? Eso era una pregunta que él comenzó a hacerse desde que supo que esos dos eran pareja. Los extraños misterios del universo…

De todas formas, ahora que él podía estar en paz, él no podía dejar de pensar que era una persona con mucha suerte. Él iba a casarse con Orihime Inoue, una esplendida, cariñosa, amable e inteligente chica. Él poseía lo que muchos desearon. Incluyendo a Ryō Yamamoda.

Él debía aceptarlo, él estaba sorprendido con ese hombre. Él esperaba que Yamamoda reaccionara de mala manera, quizás intentase entrometerse entre Orihime y él. Pero para su gran sorpresa, ese hombre era tan amable como siempre lo habían descrito. Cuando se enteró, obviamente él había tenido un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, pero no por eso se olvidó de felicitarlo a Orihime y a él. En esos momentos, Ichigo se sentía realmente mal por el joven teniente, porque no era tan irritante como él pensaba, sino que era un buen chico. Uno muy noble.

Pero una vez más, los recuerdos de su discusión con Byakuya regresaron a su mente. Él sabía que él podía proteger a Orihime, y eso era lo que él haría.

_._

_Aquella noche de primavera, donde su mejor amiga y nakama contrajo nupcias con otro de sus mejores amigos, él había decidido (quizás por los tres vasos de sake que tomó) que pediría la mano de Inoue (él no se acostumbraba a llamarla Kuchiki) a su nuevo hermano mayor, además de ser su capitán. Byakuya._

_Él no le tenía miedo al hombre. No, por supuesto que no. Él lo había vencido en batalla y ese aura de frialdad y… superioridad que poseía Byakuya no lo intimidaba…_

…_joder, sí, sí le intimidaba el capitán de la sexta división. Y no sólo por que esa era la reacción de todos en respecto a Byakuya, sino porque él realmente tenía miedo que el maldito hombre le negase la mano de Orihime. _

_Pero si él no se arriesgaba, él jamás conocería si el destino le permitiría casarse con ella._

_Por eso, él, en esos momentos, se encontraba sentado en una de cómodas y finas sillas de cuero negro que estaban frente al escritorio de Kuchiki. Al otro extremo, con una mirada neutra y con un aura de superioridad, Byakuya estaba sentado, con sus manos sobre el escritorio de caoba, aguardando porque él comenzara a hablar._

_Joder, ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil?_

—_No sé si sepas esto, Kurosaki, pero tengo invitados que atender. — comentó Byakuya, con cierta irritación en su voz. Llevaban cerca de tres minutos en silencio, y aquel irritante y orgulloso Kurosaki no comenzaba a hablar. Él ya sabía para que venía, porque no comenzaba ya de una maldita vez._

_Sintiéndose realmente estúpido por estar aguardando tanto tiempo, Ichigo aclaró su voz —Quiero pedir la mano de Orihime Inou…_

—_Kuchiki, Orihime Kuchiki. — corrigió Byakuya. Cuando un nuevo miembro se unía a la familia (como Rukia hacían años atrás) debían llamarle por su apellido nuevo, no por el antiguo._

_Sintiéndose realmente irritado por la interrupción de Byakuya, Ichigo rodeo los ojos, antes de fruncir su ceño —Si, como sea. El punto aquí está en que quiero casarme con ella. — aclaró con gran determinación en su voz. Él dejaba muy en claro que no aceptaba un 'no' como respuesta. _

_Kuchiki arqueó una ceja, antes de colocar su vista sobre una fotografía de Rukia y Orihime sobre su escritorio. Las dos chicas lucían kimonos, uno de color azul y otro amarrillo respectivamente. Las dos sonreían alegremente a la cámara, Rukia mostrando uno de sus dibujos Chappy y Orihime un dibujo de un conejo (mucho más nítido) que ella había hecho junto a su Nee-san. Parecían dos niñas de escuela elemental, pero lucían realmente bien. El capitán volvió a colocar su fría mirada sobre Ichigo. — ¿Y qué te haría pensar que yo podría entregarte la mano de Orihime?— cuestionó._

_Él tenía que estarle jodiendo. Si, jodiendo. ¿Acaso esto era lo que había pasado Renji cuando pidió la mano de Rukia? Él no lo sabía, pero él sólo sabía una sola cosa._

_Byakuya era un maldito cabrón._

— _¡¿Por qué no? ¡Soy mucho mejor que el mandril y aun así dejaste que se casara con Rukia!— exclamó alarmado el muchacho, comenzando a sentir como la sangre le subía a la cabeza debido al enojo._

—_No vas a decirme que decisión debo tomar, Kurosaki. — estableció Byakuya, aun con su neutralidad en su rostro. ¿Él podía pegarle a ese cabrón? ¿Por qué dentro de todos los hijos de perra del universo, le había tocado precisamente Byakuya Kuchiki para esto, el hijo de perra más grande de todos? ¿Acaso ya no tenía suficiente castigo con el cabrón de su hollow?_

"_**No me metas en esto, rey. Yo no soy el cabrón que esta negándote la mano de Hime-chan."**__ Y el diablo que aparecía. Ya sabía él que tenía demasiada tranquilidad en esa noche. _

—¡No _Te Estoy Diciendo Que Decisión Tomes! — dijo Kurosaki, apretando fuertemente sus dientes y sus puños, encolerizado. Byakuya no parecía para nada sorprendido, sino que continuo tan tranquilo como antes._

— _¿Por qué debería permitir que te cases con Orihime?— ese hijo de puta de seguro se las estaba cobrando todas. Ja, él podía verlo en sus ojos, ese brillo de autosuficiencia. El cabrón podía ser muy serio y todo, pero tenía un sentido del humor negro. Nah, humor negro y una mierda, ese hijo de perra tenía un humor de los infiernos. _

— _¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es obvio ¿no?— chilló Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño y enojado. Byakuya arqueó las cejas._

—_Si fuera tan obvio, no te estaría cuestionando, ¿no es cierto?— maldito cabrón. Por eso estaba soltero y se moriría soltero. ¿Quién carajos se iba a casar con ese hijo de puta? ¡No existía mujer que lo aguantase!_

— _¿Para que mas me voy a casar con Ino…Orihime? Pues para…—Kuchiki arqueó una ceja. —Para protegerla y para hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida. — dijo Kurosaki, rascando su nuca y sintiéndose realmente idiota. _

—_Dos razones obvias, pero que no son suficientes. Ella está protegida aquí, y es feliz siendo teniente y estando con Rukia. Tus dos razones no son suficientes. — ¡infeliz hijo de puta! Ichigo estaba seguro de que le iba a dar un infarto por ese cabrón. Lo peor de todo es que su estúpido hollow lo estaba disfrutando._

"_**Me gusta este tipo, rey. Tiene estilo" **__confesó su hollow, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre uno de los edificios._

"_Tú, cállate la boca. Mucho tengo con el cabrón de Byakuya como para que vengas a joderme tú también. Además, ¿Qué carajos sabes tú de estilo?" Los puños de Ichigo estaban apretados fuertemente. _

_El capitán de la quinta división respiró calmadamente. Si él no ahogaba esas ganas de tomar a Zangetsu entre sus manos, allí ocurriría una desgracia._

—_Puedo protegerla más. — alegó, esperando que eso compensase las "razones" de Byakuya. El capitán no pareció para nada interesado._

— _¿De la misma manera que la protegiste antes de que se la llevaran a Hueco Mundo? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Acaso ella no está aquí porque tú no estabas en el mundo humano y fue asesinada por un hollow? Y ahora está aquí, sin memoria alguna. ¿Qué me garantiza que no ocurrirá nuevamente?— .Puta._

_Ichigo se había quedado sin palabras. Ese había sido el Jaque Mate de Byakuya y le había dado justo en el hígado. En su ego de protector. _

_Él sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa de que Inoue muriera en el mundo humano. Él lo sabía, maldición, él lo sabía. Cada vez que observaba una de las fotografías que le habían enviados sus amigos antes de que ella muriera, donde estaban todos, donde ella tenía su memoria y estaba __**viva, **__él no podía dejar de evitar sentirse como mierda. El peor de todos._

_Él era un protector, y él había fallado a su promesa por dos ocasiones, siendo más nefasta la última, por que culminó con su vida._

—_Ella no es la misma de antes. No recuerda su vida anterior, y si llegase a tener recuerdos, estos serán fugaces, como pequeños fragmentos de lo que los humanos llaman películas. Ella __**no **__volverá a ser la Inoue Orihime de antes. Tendrá quizás recuerdos esporádicos, como todas las almas, pero no podrá volver a ser la misma persona de antes. Ella no conoce tus defectos… no conoce a tu hollow. ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si ella lo conociera?— Kurosaki cerró los ojos, recordando la ocasión donde Inoue había visto su mascara hollow, peleando con Grimmjow._

_Su mirada… esos ojos grises llenos de miedo y angustia. Él no deseaba volver a pasar por ello._

—_Y aun conociendo todo esto, ¿intentas casarte con ella?— el tono de Byakuya era un poco mas afable, si es que se podía llamar de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del noble. _

—_No me importa si ella no me recuerda. Yo quiero ser nuevamente la persona que la proteja de todo. Yo juro que esta vez no voy a fallar. No importa si debo ocultar y sacrificar mi lado hollow en una batalla, yo la protegeré y la hare feliz. Lo juró. — dijo con gran determinación Kurosaki, aun sintiendo cierta tristeza. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella conocía a su hollow? ¿Lo rechazaría?—…porque yo…la amo— murmuró en voz baja, casi inaudible para el capitán de la sexta división, pero que él logró escuchar._

_Tiempo atrás, cuando él era un joven teniente, él había estado sentado en esa misma silla donde estaba Kurosaki. Su abuelo estaba sentado en la silla que él estaba utilizando en estos momentos. Su familia no permitía que ninguno de sus miembros se casara con personas que no fueran nobles. Y Hisana no era una noble._

_Ella era una hermosa, amigable y tierna joven de clase pobre. Él la había conocido en una de sus tantas visitas al Rukongai. Y él se enamoró profunda y perdidamente de ella. Pero su familia no iba a permitir que él se casara con ella._

_Por eso él tuvo que tomar una decisión drástica. Como el único miembro vivo del clan Kuchiki, y futuro capitán de la sexta división, Byakuya hizo algo que él jamás había hecho en su vida, y mucho menos a su abuelo. Chantajear. Si él no se casaba con Hisana, él huiría y el clan se quedaría sin su capitán ni su nuevo jefe. Fue una decisión difícil para su abuelo, pero debido a que el apreciaba muchísimo a su nieto, acepto que Byakuya se casara con Hisana._

_Él podía tener una actitud fría y arrogante, pero Byakuya Kuchiki sabía muy bien lo que era amar de manera intensa y de manera profunda. Él sabía lo que era escoger un sacrificio por una persona amada. Y sinceramente, si su abuelo se hubiera apuesto, él no hubiera dudado huir con Hisana, porque a pesar de que su matrimonio no duró la eternidad, si valió la pena el chantajear para estar junto a esa maravillosa y amada mujer._

_Byakuya, complacido, se colocó de pie. —Sólo existe una condición. Ella continuará siendo mi teniente. — dicho esto, salió de la oficina. Ichigo se había quedado perplejo. ¿Él lo había conseguido? Bueno, si el mandril lo había hecho, pues él tenía un gran porciento de lograrlo también, pero después de todo lo que Kuchiki había dicho, él había comenzado a perder las esperanzas._

_Pero al final él lo había logrado._

_._

Él estaba demasiado envuelto como para percatarse de cómo una silueta masculina se le acercaba por detrás. Lo único que Ichigo pudo percibir fue la gran patada en su cabeza, que lo había hecho caer al suelo.

— ¡Ja! Sigo siendo mejor que tú, hijo. Sigues siendo demasiado lento, ni siquiera siendo capitán logras llegar a mi nivel. — grito Isshin, observando a su hijo en el suelo.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Pudiste haberme matado!— exclamó a la defensiva el chico, observando con rabia a su padre. Aunque él lo negara rotundamente, se sentía realmente feliz de que su padre estuviera allí.

—Ahh, vamos Ichigo, ya estás muerto. ¿Cómo una patada de otou-san puede matarte más de lo que ya estás?— Kurosaki miró con irritación a su padre. —Oh, Masaki, nuestro hijo se ha convertido en un hombre y hoy contraerá nupcias con la linda Hime-chan. — comenzó a parlotear Isshin, sacando una de las fotos de su esposa de su cartera de cuero negro.

—Por Kami, ni siquiera en un día como hoy puedes comportarte como un padre normal, ¿verdad?— cuestionó rodeando los ojos.

—No, porque ser un padre normal no tiene gracia alguna. Todos los padres deberían ser como yo. Atractivos, con sentido del humor y fuertes. Pero sobretodo atractivo. — comentó Isshin, guardando la foto de Masaki.

—Sí, claro. Ten por seguro que la tasa de suicidios aumentaría con padres como tú. — le señalo Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Quién sabe? Podría bajar, después de todo abría sentido del humor en las casas. — Ichigo rodeo los ojos. Su padre era sencillamente insoportable. Imaginar a todos los padres como él hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su columna vertebral. Demonios, si él tenía hijos con Orihime **JAMAS** él se comportaría como su padre. —Pero no vine a hablar de tasas de suicidio, Ichigo. — su padre lo sorprendió con una de sus actitudes serias salidas de la nada. —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Debo confesar que al inició pensé que no ibas a ser capaz de encontrar a Hime-chan. Eres descerebrado, irresponsable, todo un punk, así que las posibilidades eran de una a cien. — el joven capitán observó con horror a su padre, ¿tan poca fe le tenía? —Pero me sorprendiste una vez más, mostrándome que no eres tan idiota como pensaba. Masaki estaría muy orgullosa de recibir en nuestra familia a una chica tan hermosa, agradable y pura como lo es Hime-chan. Estaría realmente complacida de que su pequeño Ichigo se convirtiera en un hombre responsable y cabeza de una familia. — el recuerdo de su madre hizo que se formara un nudo en la garganta de Ichigo.

—Arigatou, otou-san— agradeció el chico, sonriéndole de lado a su extraño padre. Sin que este se diera cuenta, su padre lo había abrazado de una manera fuerte, pero que le mostraba todo su cariño.

—Me has hecho ser un padre realmente orgulloso, Ichigo. — Isshin palmeó la espalda de su primogénito. Esas palabras realmente le sintieron muy bien a él. Saber que su padre estaba orgulloso de él y que estaba de acuerdo con que Orihime y él se casaran, lo hacía sentir realmente bien. —Oh, Masaki, Masaki. ¡Nuestro hijo se nos casa!— Ichigo rodeo los ojos, ya sabía que su padre no podía durar mucho estando serio.

* * *

><p>La tarde ya caía sobre todo el Seireitei. Los invitados estaban ansiosos por que la ceremonia comenzara. Habían muchos más invitados que en la primera boda, debido a que Ichigo Kurosaki conocía a muchísimas personas. Los vizards se encontraban sentados junto a Urahara y a Yoruichi, en una de las penúltimas filas. Hirako murmuraba un <em>"no es justo, Hime-chan fue mi primer amor"<em> recibiendo una patada por parte de Hiyori, que debido a las exigencias del protocolo de vestimenta, lucía un kimono azulado.

En las primeras filas se encontraba Isshin y sus hijas Karin y Yuzu. Yuzu no hubiese podido asistir en años anteriores, pero la jovencita había comenzado a adquirir fuerza espiritual, por lo que a leguas había podido entrar a la Sociedad de Almas. Su padre se había tardado una eternidad en explicarle todo acerca de este lugar, por lo que ella se encontraba observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor.

En otra fila, se encontraba Ishida, Sado, Keigo, Mizuro y Tatsuki. Los cinco jóvenes sabían que no podían tratar con la familiaridad que antes poseían, a Orihime, pero eso no impedía que ellos no pudieran hablarle. De hecho, dos días antes, cuando ellos habían llegado a la Sociedad de Almas, Tatsuki había podido platicar con Orihime. La karateca se había quedado sorprendida al ver como Inoue le platicaba con serenidad y amistad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Por más que trato de no llorar, la chica no pudo evitarlo y terminó abrazando a una sorprendida Inoue, que con su carácter amigable, la consoló. La ironía estaba en que ella le dijo que no debía llorar, que de seguro sus problemas se arreglarían y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Ichigo, por su parte, se encontraba con Renji, el padrino de su boda, de pie en el altar. Para su gran alivio, ninguno de los dos utilizaba un kimono con flores estampadas, sino kimonos negros y elegantes. Las decoraciones eran con lirios, las flores predilectas de Orihime. _**(n/a: para la historia, me gustan más los lirios (son más elegantes) que las flores de sus horquillas) **_Desde ese lugar, podía ver todas las caras de todas las personas. Y de esa misma forma había sido cuando sirvió como padrino, pero joder, si que era diferente.

Ahora las miradas no estaban colocadas sobre Renji, sino sobre él. La que más le irritaba era las dos miradas que le estaban lanzado Yoruichi y Matsumoto, la que al final decidió sentarse junto a la ex capitana. Dios las cría y ellas se juntan. Las dos tenían miradas de autosuficiencia y cierta "perversión". Malditas, siempre tratando de corromper a las personas.

Antes de maldecir, cambió su mirada para centrarse en el pequeño pasillo donde desfilarían. Corrección, donde ya habían comenzado a desfilar. Por estar tan pendiente de las pervertidas, no se había percatado de que ya Yachiru había comenzado a desfilar. La pequeña shinigami lucia un kimono de color verde claro, mientras que su cabello iba a amarrado. Con gran alegría, la niña iba soltando los pétalos de rosas blancas en el suelo.

Tras de ella, Rukia iba caminando con un ramo de lirios en sus manos. La teniente lucía un kimono de color verde claro y con líneas blancas. En su cabello estaban dos de los tan característicos keinseikan. Con gran elegancia, la hermosa teniente sonrió a los invitados, antes de detenerse a un lado de Renji. Ambos serian los padrinos.

Caminando con un paso lento, Orihime venia acompañada de Byakuya, él que tenía un kimono negro sin impreso alguno. La joven teniente lucía un hermosísimo kimono blanco, que se ajustaba a sus curvas femeninas, su obi era color verde claro, el mismo tono que los vestidos de Yachiru y Rukia. El kimono tenia detalles en los ruedos de plata, aparte de que todo el kimono había sido perfeccionado con una tela sumamente fina. En su cabello, no sólo se encontraba uno de los keinseikan, sino que se encontraba el tercero que había utilizado Rukia, de plata con diamantes incrustados. A diferencia de su peinado en la boda de su nee-san, la chica tenía su cabello naranja suelto, cayéndole a un solo lado y con las puntas rizadas. Su maquillaje era simple, pero resaltaba su belleza natural.

Con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y con las mejillas rosadas, la chica observó a sus invitados, los que la observaban con gran admiración. Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los de Ichigo, y este no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto.

Se veía tan hermosa, pura y perfecta. Él no podía dejar de sentirse como el más dichoso en el mundo. No sólo porque ella era hermosa, sino porque ella era un ser increíblemente cristalino y puro. Él nunca había amado a una mujer (aparte de su madre) antes, él no sabía lo que era estar enamorado, pero si esas fuertes y rápidas palpitaciones, un hormigueo en su estomago y el que al sólo mirarla a los ojos se olvidara de que habían más personas a su alrededor, eran síntomas de estar enamorado, pues sí, él estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de esa chica.

Ichigo tomó las manos de Orihime entre las de él. Los dos estarían juntos. No sólo por cien años, no sólo por cinco vidas, no sólo por mil años, sino por toda la eternidad. En esta vida, en la próxima y en la otra, y en la otra, y en la otra… no importaba cuántas vidas fueran, no importaba si era aquí o en Marte, ellos siempre iban a estar juntos, porque su alma siempre la buscaría a ella y solamente a ella.

La ceremonia había iniciado. Él no podía dejar de observarla, de memorizas el cómo su rostro se teñía de rosado, de cómo sus pestañas caían sobre su cremosas mejillas, el cómo sus delicados dedos descansaban en sus manos. Ella era perfecta. Una diosa. Su diosa.

El momento más vergonzoso para los dos era el besarse frente a todas esas personas. Pero la vergüenza escapo en cuanto el detuvo su mirada sobre sus labios rosados, tan tentadores y tan suaves, en espera de ser besados por él. Ichigo acercó sus labios a los de ella, y de manera delicada los besó. Eran tan suaves y tan deliciosos. La fuerza de los aplausos lo hizo separarse de ella, para descubrir cómo sus ojos color grises estaban cerrados y que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Con ternura, el acarició la mejilla derecha de ella y al Orihime abrir sus ojos, le sonrió de esa manera que él sólo podía sonreírle a ella, antes de abrazarla.

Las felicitaciones y los agradecimientos parecían eternos. No había persona que no los hubiera abrazado o los hubiera hecho sonrojas por comentarios adultos. Entre ellos Yoruichi y Matsumoto. Claro, eso a él no le estuvo nada nuevo, ya se imaginaba que esas dos mujeres juntas no podían traer nada bueno.

Orihime y Tatsuki volvieron a hablarse y esta vez, fue Inoue la que abrazó a la chica y le dijo que se sentía muy feliz de que ella estuviera alegre de nuevo. El resto de los amigos observó ese intercambio. Era como una **sinfonía agridulce**. El tono agrio lo ponía el recordar los viejos tiempos, mientras que la tonalidad dulce lo añadía el que ella continuaba siendo la misma chica.

El momento del vals llegó y con una gran sonrisa, Orihime sacó a bailar a Ichigo. Él no deseaba ni quería bailar, le era incomodo, pero ella (a pesar de ser muy torpe bailando) había practicado casi a diario como bailar bien con su Nii-sama y capitán. Así que ella debía mostrar esas habilidades y hacer sentir orgulloso a su nuevo hermano mayor. Los dos chicos de cabello naranja comenzaron a bailar, seguidos por los padrinos de la boda.

—Luces hermosa, Kurosaki-san. — murmuró Ichigo, sonriéndole a la chica mientras continuaban bailando.

—Y usted muy apuesto, Kurosaki-taicho. — respondió Orihime con una sonrisa de lado y con sus mejillas rosadas.

La pareja continuó hasta culminar. Luego de esto, Orihime bailó con Byakuya , luego con Renji y al final con Isshin, su nuevo padre adoptivo.

—Es un placer recibir en mi humilde familia a tan hermosa jovencita, Hime-chan— la chica ya había conocido días antes a su nuevo padre adoptivo, y se había reído muchísimo con este.

—Arigatou, Kurosaki-sama. — agradeció, sonriente.

— ¡Nada de Kurosaki-sama! De ahora en adelante seré otou-san para ti, Hime-chan— indicó con una gran sonrisa el mayor de los Kurosaki. De esa forma, quedaba estipulado que ella lo llamaría otou-san.

— ¡Hai, Otou-san!— exclamó la chica, recordándole por unos instantes a Masaki. _"Me has llenado de orgullo, Ichigo. Has tomado una gran decisión"_

* * *

><p>Luego de que bailaran, cenaran y rieran junto a sus amigos, llegó el momento que tan nervioso y ansioso había tenido a Ichigo durante toda una semana. La luna de miel comenzaba.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ja, que pasara en el próximo capítulo... Sean-kun, ¿que crees que ocurrirá? XD<strong>


	9. A Thousand Years 2

**N/A: **¡Hola! Aquí estoy luego de un siglo sin actualizar, xD Muchos esperaban esta actualización, (lo sé, chorro de pervertidos, xD) Así que no espere mas y en cuanto tuve animo, me puse a escribir lol. Antes de dejarles leer, quiero aclarar que la saga de las Zampankutos no ha ocurrido en el universo de este fic, por lo que ya podrán irse imaginando los villanos, xD Y ya, no mas spoiler, xD

**ADVERTENCIA:** Si, lo que les gusta a ustedes, :yaoming: Este capítulo tiene **LEMON**. Juzguen ustedes si es bueno o malo, xD

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, si hubiese sido así, Ichigo y Orihime ya abrían jugado al papá y a la mamá, igual que Rukia y Renji, xD

DEDICATORIA: Este capitulo va dedicado a Ushio-Amamiya y a mi amiga Marie de Facebook por sus cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades a ambas! Las quiero mucho!

* * *

><p><strong>CAP IX: A thousand Years<strong>

Bien, ya ambos estaban casados, lo peor había pasado… ¿Por qué su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar como gelatina? Él comenzaba a sentirse realmente un idiota. Había conducido a Orihime hasta el interior de la mansión Kurosaki, sus empleados le habían abierto la puerta y habían recibido a su nueva señora con sonrisas y palabras cálidas.

Él, técnicamente, no era virgen. ¿Por qué demonios debía sentirse tan nervioso?

"_**No estas nervioso, idiota. Estas ansioso, y eso es muy diferente a estar nervioso." **_Comentó su hollow, desde su mundo interior. Ichigo decidió ignorarlo por todo lo alto, aunque muy en el fondo, él le daba la razón a su tonto e irritable hollow.

Él estaba ansioso. No por que deseara besar con todas sus fuerzas a Orihime… bah, ¿a quién engañaba? Él deseaba besar sus rosados labios hasta que los suyos no pudieran más. Deseaba recorrer esa pequeña y adorable boca con su lengua, percibir su sabor a miel y su aroma a vainilla. Deseaba enredar sus manos en su cabello naranja, recorrer cada una de las hebras de ese hermoso cabello… deseaba poseerla como solo un hombre locamente enamorado podía poseer a una mujer.

No estaba hablando de sexo…no, hacer el amor era totalmente diferente a tener sexo. El sexo era una actividad desestresante, una actividad casual, una que cualquier persona podía tener sin comprometerse emocionalmente. Hacer el amor, por más cliché y cursi que sonase, era algo más que una actividad. Era la unión de cuerpo y alma de dos personas…dos personas destinadas a estar juntas por toda la vida.

Negó la cabeza de manera disimulada. ¿Hasta eso había llegado? Comenzar a pensar en lo que era sexo y hacer el amor. ¿Cuándo él había comenzado a ser tan cursi? Gracias al cielo que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, sino su imagen de chico malo se iba a ir a la misma mierda.

Condujo a Orihime por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta ambos detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación. Vale, él no era virgen de pensamientos… y de una que otra cosa, pero el **JAMAS **había estado con una mujer. ¿Y si él lo hacía todo mal? ¿Y si metía la pata? ¿Y si la hería?

Su habitación estaba en perfecto orden, excepto por la decena de velas aromáticas que alguna chistosa había colocado por todo el cuarto (probablemente Rangiku, Yoruishi y Rukia). Kurosaki suspiró, reprimiendo la irritación al ver como Inoue observaba todo con gran sorpresa y encanto. Al menos habían hecho algo bien…

—Ichigo-kun, voy a cambiarme. — dijo Orihime, con una tímida sonrisa. Él asintió, con una cálida sonrisa, mientras que en su mente, él continuaba tan enredado como un plato de espaguetis.

Rascó su cabeza y se sentó sobre su cama. No era lo mismo…pues…complacerse a sí mismo que a otra persona, y más si era alguien como ella, tan dulce e inocente. Si él hubiese leído uno de esos mangas de Keigo…

¡No! Si él hubiese hecho eso, él se abría convertido en un pervertido y por consiguiente él se hubiese acostado con sabe Dios cuantas mujeres del Seireitei.

Volvió a negar la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Si él había soñado tantas veces con ese momento! Bueno, ahí estaba el problema, se dijo Ichigo, no era lo mismo soñar el poseer a una chica como ella, a estar a punto de serlo. Ese asunto debía tomarlo con mucha calma y madurez.

La suave tos de Orihime lo hizo cambiar su mirada y llevarla hasta la puerta del baño. Allí, con sus mejillas rosadas y con la timidez siendo la protagonista de su mirada grisácea, se encontraba Orihime. Sus delicadas manos estaban unidas en la parte de atrás, mientras que su cabello naranja caía sobre sus hombros y pecho, como una suave y sedosa cortina el más hermoso de todos los paisajes que él iba a ver en su vida.

Su esposa lucía un kimono de seda blanco. Su tela era tan delgada y fina (aparte de ser semi translucida) que se acoplaba a sus agraciadas curvas femeninas. Ella parecía una estatua griega o un ángel caído del cielo. El resplandor de las velas hacía que su piel tomase un extraño, pero atrayente brillo.

—R-rangiku-san me lo regalo hace un par de días. — comentó Orihime, mordiendo su labio interior, mientras observaba sus pies descalzos, como si fuesen lo más interesante en ese momento. Ichigo, sintiéndose como un gran tonto por estar observándola como si de un pedazo de delicioso y bendito chocolate (su postre predilecto), asintió.

—T-te asienta perfectamente— balbuceo, mientras que en su interior su hollow se pegaba en la cara. ¿Eso era lo único que podía decir su rey? Realmente sentía vergüenza ajena.

Orihime caminó hasta él, y se sentó a su lado derecho, colocando sus manos sobre su regazo. Sus dedos jugaban con nerviosismo, mientras que sus ojos escrutaban la madera del suelo. — ¿E-estas nervioso, Ichigo-kun?— cuestionó de un momento a otro. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, casi sin control alguno.

Ichigo la observó con el rabillo del ojo. —Sí, ¿y tú, Hime?— preguntó. Aunque sabía que se escuchaba patético, él no deseaba comenzar su matrimonio mintiendo. Él estaba nervioso, ¿Por qué negarlo?

Orihime sonrió de lado, antes de asentir. —Un poco. Las explicaciones de Rangiku-san son…

—…vergonzosas…— culminó Ichigo. Los dos chicos rieron por lo bajo, para luego tomarse de las manos. Se sentía tan cálido y bien el sentir la presencia de otra persona a su lado. Sus dedos encajaban perfectamente, como si se tratasen de un rompecabezas.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía solo. Ambos se poseían el uno al otro, no solo en alma, sino que también lo harían en cuerpo. Ya no abrían sentimientos de soledad o tristeza, porque cada mañana, ellos amanecerían juntos, uno al lado del otro. Ichigo Tomó entre sus manos-con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible- el rostro de Orihime, logrando que esta le observara a sus ojos chocolate.

—No sé si pueda decir esto sin sonar como un tonto, p-pero tomare el riesgo. — dijo embozando una sonrisa de lado —eres una de las cosas más importantes y hermosas que ha pasado por mi vida. Me pregunto a diario que hice en otra vida para merecerte…eres tan hermosa, tan pura, tan perfecta, que es imposible que alguien no pueda quererte.

—I-ichigo…

Los labios de la chica fueron silenciados por uno de los dedos de Kurosaki. —No te merezco, Orihime, eres demasiado perfecta para mí. Y sé que he sido egoísta y un gran idiota, pero deseo comenzar bien esto, por eso yo debo explicarte algo, que probablemente te asuste…y probablemente te aparte de mi, pero debo hacerlo. — Orihime frunció su ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"_**En otra ocasión, estaría alegre de esto, pero no ahora, idiota. Vas a arruinarlo todo."**_

Si bien era cierto que él había dicho que sacrificaría su lado hollow con tal de mantener a Orihime apartada de eso…no era justo. Ella debía conocer todo de él, tal y como él conocía todo de ella. Él no deseaba comenzar un matrimonio con la mentira.

El joven subió su mirada y le mostró a Inoue lo que él había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo. Su ojo derecho se había tornado negro, con sus pupilas doradas. El ojo izquierdo se mantenía de su color normal. Ichigo la miró fijamente, tratando de leer la reacción de Orihime. Lo primero que percibió fue la sorpresa. Sus ojos grises no habían parado de observarle con esa estupefacción, que luego pasó a ser asombro y por último-para su sorpresa- fascinación.

—Yo soy un vizard— murmuró él en voz baja.

—Lo sé. — dijo ella, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Ichigo la observó con gran confusión en su mirada. Ella rió suavemente. —Lo dicen los libros que hablan sobre tu hazaña contra Aizen, Ichigo-kun. Nunca dije nada porque pensé que era un tema demasiado íntimo y esperaba que fueras tú el que lo comenzara. Desde el primer momento que lo leí, me sorprendió y a la vez me pareció algo totalmente interesante— explicó Inoue, con esa sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

"_¿y quién iba a arruinar el momento?"_

"_**Tch"**_

Kurosaki acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de este. Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, mientras que sus frentes se tocaban con suavidad. —Esto solo hace que seas más especial, Hime— murmuró, teniendo una voz ronca debido a la gran cercanía a los labios de ella. Su ojo volvió a ser como antes, poseyendo ese color chocolate que la enloquecía.

Ese sensual aroma de Orihime lo enloquecía. Esa aura tan inocente era el que lo detenía a no saltar sobre ella. —Te amo, Ichigo— masculló ella, acercándose hasta que sus labios se conectaron. Ichigo movió sus labios con gran suavidad sobre los de ella, apreciando esa suavidad divina. Sus manos recorrieron el cuello de ella, y se detuvieron en su ondulado cabello naranja, acariciándolo.

La lengua del chico se detuvo frente a los labios de ella, solicitando el acceso a su pequeña y húmeda boca. Orihime, derritiéndose en los brazos de él y sintiéndose totalmente vencida ante su juguetona y feroz lengua, abrió sus labios, dejando escapar un suave gemido. Ichigo rió mentalmente al ver como las mejillas de Inoue se ruborizaban ante el sensual ruido que había emitido.

Los nudillos de él acariciaron con lentitud la suave y tersa piel del rostro de Orihime. Ella era tan perfecta, tan suave, tan hermosa…tan inocente, que su corazón sentía un calientito muy agradable al solo pensar en todas sus cualidades…al solo sentirla tan cerca.

Su lengua recorrió la cavidad bucal de ella, moviéndose con agilidad, luchando con la rosada lengua de ella, para luego ganara esa batalla. Era demandante, era fuerte, era lascivo, era sensual y también era amorosa.

Solo se había separado para respirar, pero tan pronto habían conseguido el oxígeno, sus labios volvían a unirse en ese vals. Llevando sus manos al cabello de ella una vez más, Ichigo se dejó caer hacía atrás en la cama, llevándosela consigo. Orihime estaba sobre él, con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas ruborizadas y con sus pequeñas manos sobre su torso.

¿Acaso el pastel de bodas tenía mariposas? Orihime había percibido en una que otra vez un cosquilleo en su estomago al besar a Ichigo, pero en esos momentos, ese cosquilleo se asemejaban a revolotear de miles y miles de mariposas. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que ella estaba segura de que él podía escucharle sin esfuerzo alguno.

¿Era algo malo que ella deseara que él recorriera con esas fuertes y hábiles sus manos? Orihime no estaba segura. Probablemente ella fuera una chica mala y sucia, pero realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía realmente bien cuando los dedos de Ichigo rozaban su espalda y su cuello. ¡Como deseaba que él las utilizara para tocar todo su cuerpo!

Como si hubiese leído la mente de su esposa, Ichigo llevó sus dedos hasta el estomago de esta, dibujando círculos imaginarios que provocaban ondas eróticas en el interior de ella. Orihime alejó sus labios de los de él e inclinó su cabeza, volviendo a gemir de manera suave. Kurosaki aprovecho la inclinación de cabeza de ella para besar el cuello de porcelana de la joven.

Besó, acarició y succionó el lugar del pulso, asegurándose de morder con delicadeza este, dejando su marca. Un instinto primal, algo que él no podía reprimir. Era como si con esa mordida, él le mostrase al mundo que ella era de él, y que no solo lo era por estar casados, sino porque ambos estaban conectados y que esa conexión jamás iba a ser quebrada.

Sus dedos comenzaron a subir desde el estomago de la chica hasta detenerse en medio del pecho. Teniéndola tan cerca de él, y con una tela tan fina, Ichigo ya había percibido como los pezones de ella se habían endurecidos y como sus gemidos se habían vuelto cada vez mas concurrentes, y eso había provocado que una sonrisa picara se dibujara en sus labios. A ella le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo, y ni siquiera habían llegado a hacer algo más serio.

Con un movimiento sumamente erótico, moviéndose en círculos, él comenzó a acariciar el seno de ella. De vez en cuando tocaba su rozado pezón por encima de su kimono translucido y le observaba de reojo, para ver como ella reaccionaba.

Ver sus mejillas rojas, sus labios entreabiertos pronunciando sonidos de placer, había contribuido a que sus partes nobles se volvieran rígidas. Todavía faltaba mucho y ya él sentía que no podía soportarlo, que pronto se correría como un crío de trece años. Cerrando sus ojos, jadeo sobre el cuello de ella.

Necesitaba estar en su interior, pero aun era demasiado pronto. Aun ella no estaba lista. Si bien era cierto que él en ocasiones era un idiota, él sabía que ella era virgen y que si no estaba del todo lista, eso podría dolerle mucho. Él-por más que le costara- no iba a traumar para el resto de vida a su mujer.

Sonrió sobre el cuello de Orihime al sentir como las pequeñas manos de ella desasían el nudo de su kimono negro. Parecía ser que él no era el único que deseaba recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, sino que ella compartía el mismo sentimiento y eso, sin duda alguna, le elevaba el orgullo.

— ¿Desesperada tan pronto, Kurosaki-san?— rió él, acariciando con sus nudillos las mejillas de Orihime, quien mordió sus labios y luego ladeo su cabeza de manera divertida.

—No del todo, Kurosaki-taicho— murmuró, con una sonrisa. Ichigo arqueó una ceja, esperando que ella le explicase. —Se que tenemos toda una vida por delante para hacer esto y muchas otras cosas más. — añadió, con una tierna sonrisa.

—Eso suena como un plan— le respondió él, besándole una vez más en los labios. Con cierta torpeza, y murmurando un "mierda" que hizo reír a Orihime, Ichigo deshizo el nudo del obi del kimono blanco de ella, dejándola desnuda,

Las mejillas de ambos chicos se habían encendido. Ella por esta desnuda, y él por tener la dicha de apreciar tan hermoso espectáculo. Sus senos eran…bueno, poseían un tamaño considerado, su cintura era fina y sus caderas un tanto anchas, dándole una forma envidiable. Orihime ocultó su cuerpo con sus manos, sintiéndose realmente avergonzada.

—Hey, no tienes nada por el cual avergonzarte. — le reprendió él en voz baja, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Aunque le dijera que no se avergonzara, él sabía que ella iba a hacerlo. Esa era una de las cosas que la hacían ser tan especial.

Para ayudar a que ella dejara de sentirse avergonzada, él deshizo su obi también, dejando su fuerte torso al descubierto. Su espalda poseía un par de cicatrices de batallas antiguas, igual que su abdomen. Eran recuerdos muy antiguos de cuando él había comenzado a pelear como un shinigami.

Orihime las recorrió con sus dedos, tratando de imaginar el como él se las había hecho cada una. Por supuesto que sabía que eran productos de batallas, simple y sencillamente ella trataba de imaginarse los escenarios. Se dijo a si misma que ella haría todo lo posible por evitar que él fuera herido de esa manera.

Ichigo comenzó a besar una vez más el cuello de Inoue, para luego girarse y quedar él sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla. Sus labios la besaron una y otra vez por todo su cuello, para luego comenzar a deslizarse por su pecho. Los suaves gemidos de ella le indicaban que estaba haciéndolo bien, que podía continuar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Deslizó su lengua caliente sobre el pezón rosado de Orihime, provocando que una descarga eléctrica atacara su cuerpo. Deseaba más, más y más de esa deliciosa descarga. Deseaba más, más y más de esos gemidos que ella le regalaba con cada una de sus caricias.

Sus largos dedos, que hasta hacía poco se encontraban sujetando las caderas de Inoue, las liberaron y continuaron su trayecto por el vasto terrero inexplorado. Orihime, por su parte, mantenía sus manos en el torso de él, recorriendo cada cicatriz con sus dedos, dibujando líneas abstractas por él.

Ichigo continuó su tarea, dejando que sus manos continuaran su camino por los inesperados terrenos, encontrándose con las carnes vírgenes de sus muslos. Uno de sus dedos encontró su centro, y con astucia, se introdujo en él, provocando que la chica gimiera algo que misteriosamente se había escuchado como su nombre (Ichigo). Lo movió con sensualidad, percibiendo lo apretado y húmedo que estaba el interior de ella. Un poco más, se dijo a sí mismo, solo faltaba un poco más para que ella estuviera completamente lista.

Su erección no le ayudaba mucho, y menos teniéndola a ella completamente desnuda. A él solo lo cubría su hakama negro y esto tampoco lo ayudaba a ocultar el gran bulto que se había formado entre sus piernas desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

—I-chigo— gimió ella, sintiendo su entrepierna húmeda. Kami, ¿Cuánto más faltaba? Necesitaba que él hiciera algo mas, que la ayudase a liberar lo que estaba contenido en su estomago bajo. —P-por favor— supuso que lo que estaba pidiendo era lo que Matsumoto-san le había explicado en su tema "_Como hacer niños_". La mujer había tomado una revista prestada (más bien, se la había pillado) a Hisagi-san, de uno de sus viajes a la tierra. Orihime había estado demasiado avergonzada (igual que Rukia) como para ver el contenido de dicha revista. Matsumoto parecía haber disfrutado mucho las clases…

—E-esto puede doler un poco…— jadeó él, mirándole a los ojos grises.

—Lo sé…— le respondió ella.

Liberando su erección de su hakama, Ichigo se acercó hasta la entrada de esta. Respirando hondo, entró con cautela. Orihime mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Había dolido, ella no iba a negarlo, pero le había dolido más otras cosas. Eran más dolorosos los jalones de oreja de Tsubaki-kun cuando ella no aprendía algo, o cuando se resbaló y se calló por las escaleras de la academia. Eso solo había sido un pequeño ardor, que comenzaba a disiparse.

Ichigo se movió dentro de ella, aguantando las ganas de correrse en ese mismo instante. ¡Ella era tan estrecha! Kami, estaba costándole toda su fuerza de voluntad el no comenzar a moverse de manera rápida dentro de ella. Inoue le sonrió, en muestra de que él podía comenzar a moverse.

Comenzó lento, entreteniendo sus labios en los de ella, tratando de controlar sus ganas de embestirla con fuerza. Él no era un animal, él debía mostrarle a ella que le amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que eso no era simplemente sexo, sino que él lo veía como algo especial.

"_**Cada vez que piensas, me irritas, rey. Comienzas a hablar como un marica." **_Masculló su hollow, con una sonrisa cínica en su albino rostro, mientras observaba todo desde una de las ventanas de cristal de los edificios del mundo interior de Kurosaki.

"_Tú solo estas celoso" _fue la corta respuesta de Zangetsu, antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar lejos del irritable hollow.

—Hime…— murmuró sobre sus labios el capitán del quinto escuadrón, volviendo a embestirla con calma, provocando que ella gimiera.

Sus movimientos los llevaron a un instante lleno de tanto placer como nada antes vivido. Sus vistas se habían emblanquecido, y sus cuerpos jadeaban cansados y sudorosos por semejante actividad. Kurosaki besó los labios de su esposa, antes de dejarse caer a un lado de ella y atraerla hacia él.

—Te amo, Ichigo— dijo ella, observándole con gran adoración. —Ahora y los próximos **mil años**. — murmuró.

Ichigo sonrió y buscando molestarla, cuestionó — ¿Y si vivimos mas de mil?— Orihime le sonrió.

—Pues le añadiremos mil más. — dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y si…

— ¡Ichigo!— exclamó ella, tapándole los labios a Kurosaki con sus dedos. —Durante toda nuestra existencia, durante todas nuestras vidas, ¿bien?— respondió ella, recostando su rostro en el hombro del capitán, quien sonrió de lado.

—Eso me gusta más. — dijo, antes de que los dos se sumergieran en un tranquilo sueño.

* * *

><p>Mientras todos en la Sociedad de Almas dormían, excepto por aquellos que les tocaba estar de guardia por las instalaciones del Seireitei, en una alejada cueva, un hombre alto, con ropas blancas y purpuras aguardaba pacientemente.<p>

Su físico era realmente extraño. Cabello castaño oscuro, que le caía sobre sus ojos, los que tenían unas extrañas marcas alrededor. Sus uñas, eso era lo más inusual de todo, eran tan largas como sus dedos. Y posiblemente debían ser peligrosas.

El hombre se volteó al ver una sombra que se movió tras de él. —Haineko— murmuró el hombre, sin mostrar emoción alguna. La recién nombrada, una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y castaño, con orejas y cola de gato, se detuvo. Aun lado de ella, había una tierna chica, vestida con un hermoso kimono y con su cabello negro suelto. —Tobiume— añadió, aun sin mostrar interés.

— ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? ¡Aun ellos ni se han percatado de que no estamos! — comentó Haineko, cruzándose de brazos mientras su cola se movía.

Aun sin mostrar interés, pero con aparente amabilidad, Muramasa habló —Pronto, aun faltan un par de compañeros. —

— ¿Sode no Shirayuki y Zangetus?— cuestionó Tobiume con tranquilidad y educación.

— Sode no Shirayuki vendrá pronto, lo presiento. Y sobre Zangetsu, a ese tendrás que ir a buscarlo, Muramasa. — bufó la mujer-gata, aun cruzada de brazos.

—No sólo son ellos— murmuró el hombre —Tsubaki también se añade a la lista de compañeros por llegar. —

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW?<strong>


End file.
